


【未授翻/哈德】Soup-pocalypse and The Great Curry Cataclysm

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Courtship, Depression, Draco Malfoy Cooks, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Issues, H/D Food Fair 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter, Past Suicide Attempt, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 105,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 浓汤启示录和咖喱大灾变。*已要授权，作者暂未回复。简介：战争结束后的第十一年，Draco Malfoy过着平静乏味但却十分体面的生活，非常感谢。或者说，至少他尽力这么做了，直到他的媚娃能力突然觉醒，导致他在魔法部餐厅的正中央，往Harry Potter身上泼了一碗汤。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soup-pocalypse and The Great Curry Cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036310) by [SquadOfCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadOfCats/pseuds/SquadOfCats). 



Chapter 1

关于Draco Malfoy，有许多值得去了解的事情。首先，他是前食死徒。再者，他的左臂上还留着一个扭曲可怖的黑魔印记。他被强行灌输了无可救药的种族歧视、纯血至高无上的观念，参与了折磨拷打以及杀害他人的阴谋，以及曾追随了一个没有鼻子的妄想症疯子走向世界末日。这些都是真的。这些关于Draco Malfoy值得去了解的事情。

但事实上，关于Draco Malfoy最重要的，值得让人去理解并且了解他的事儿是：他变了。战争结束后的第十一年，Draco Malfoy29岁了，他已经不再是一名食死徒了。不再是一个无法独立思考的马屁精了。不再是一个纯血至上的种族歧视者了。以前，他确实是。但现在！他已经改变了。

这是关于他最重要的事儿。

但这也是没人在乎，了解，或者承认这件事儿。

然而，尽管眼前枯燥繁重的差事让他痛苦又疲惫，但他决心通过工作，将自己身上最重要的品质展现出来。他像以往的每个工作日的中午时那样，准时从那张硬邦邦的办公椅上站起来，把羽毛笔和羊皮纸表格放在一旁。腰很疼，于是他伸了个懒腰，扭了扭脖子，脖子咔嗒响了一声，接着他揉了揉自己的眼睛。视力模糊和轻微的紧张性头疼，是长时间研究关税和进口费用之后最常见的副作用，作为英国魔法税务海关总署的税务员（Her Majesty's Magical Revenue and Customs），他的日常工作就是寻找所欠税款与已付税款之间的出入。

他是个税务员。这也是值得件值得了解的事儿，Draco Malfoy，大西洋这端最富有巫师家族的继承人，各个学科都十分出色、并且在魔药上有着卓越天赋的神童，有着充斥了黑暗和暴力过去的叛逆男孩儿，竟然当了一个...税务员。一个魔法部的税务员。他不得不承认，这令人相当尴尬。（更尴尬的是，他非常擅长他的工作。但最尴尬的是，他其实相当喜欢他的工作。）

当Draco在他挺括的白色纽扣衬衫和配套的长裤外，套上了那件体面的灰色工作长袍时，他深吸了一口气，挺直背脊，做好准备迎接他每天都会面对的那场无声的羞辱：让人们注意到他的存在。他挥了挥魔杖关掉台灯，大步走出了他整洁的小办公隔间。

被施了咒语的备忘录从头顶飞过，沙沙作响的羊皮纸发出一阵阵低沉的轻语声，系统发出的哔哔提示声，以及鞋跟敲击地砖的声音，这一切组成了税务海关总署的大厅内混乱而又柔和的嘈杂声。每当Draco路过一个隔间时，里面都会传来有关他的私语声，于是他昂起头朝前走着，长袍在他身后优翻滚出优雅的浪花。一个年长的同事从Draco对面走来，他的视线谨慎地黏在手里的羊皮纸表格上，这样他就能避免与Draco对视，或者，梅林保佑这不要发生：用任何方式跟Draco打招呼。又朝前走了几步，Lavender Brown从隔间里探出了她的卷毛脑袋，环顾着四周仿佛在找谁似的，当突然发现Draco的时候，她被吓了一跳。

“噢。嗨，Malfoy。”

她从鼻腔里发出来的嗓音过于夸张了，甜蜜到不太真诚了，但她是少数几个仍愿意假装友好对待Draco的同事了，所以Draco也总是假装友好的回应她。他微笑着点点头，打了个招呼，然后继续往前走。

部门大厅里，几盆植物努力地试图让人们振作精神，但效果却不尽人意。布满灰尘的老旧地毯，掉漆的蛋壳色墙壁，失败的窗外风景魔咒，这一切使得他们的部门非常不受欢迎。唯一可取的美学细节，是挂在门旁墙壁上的照片和标语：乌木牌上的金色浮雕字母写着，本月最佳职员——Draco Malfoy，下面是他在魔法部的证件照。照片里的Draco昂着头，用一种帝王般的冷漠神情，庄严又平静地凝视着整个房间。而现实生活中的Draco在每次看到这个表彰时，总是忍不住在嘴角挂起一个小小的骄傲微笑。有些愚蠢。不太理性。但向上帝起誓，这是他辛苦工作换来的。准时准点从不迟到的长时间工作，再加上查出逃税行为线索的绝无仅有优秀业绩记录，Draco为自己挣来了墙上的这个位置，在这个部门工作的七年中，他登上了这个位置六次。

前台的Margery是另一个令人感到愉悦的审美细节，她是一位身着盛装的秘书，这位八旬老妇人把守着楼层的入口，如同一只巨龙用身体缠绕保护着她珍爱的族群。镶着宝石的粉红色眼镜放大了她圆圆的双眼，让她看起来像某种奇怪的鸟类，某种猫头鹰——某种跟火烈鸟杂交的品种。然后他如同往常一样，问道，“需要我帮你从餐厅里带点儿东西吗，Margery？”

他在走向门口时并没有放慢脚步，因为Margery总是会用她吱吱呀呀的老太太嗓音说，“今天不用，亲爱的Draco。但也许明天！”

她明天也不会让Draco帮她带任何东西。她什么东西都不想要。Draco甚至不知道这种给对方带东西的事儿，是从什么时候开始的，但他发现这已经持续了很长时间，并且成为了一种习惯，所以他决定继续保持下去。Malfoy喜欢好的传统和习惯。而Margery似乎是整个办公室里，唯一一个真的有点喜欢Draco的人。

当Draco走过魔法部弯弯绕绕的长走廊时，人们都低着头，仿佛没有认出他一样，从他身旁迅速走过。大部分人是这样，但也有少数人会死盯着他看。比如在电梯里，Draco挤进拥挤的电梯内，伸手去按他工作楼层的按钮时，有个穿着紫色长袍的大个子挡住了Draco并且拒绝让路。他一直盯着Draco，特别是Draco的左臂，他豆豆眼里充满了某种极端不友善的敌意。Draco忍下了他的不满和被冒犯到的情绪，以及他在很早以前就学会了控制的怒气，他礼貌地笑了笑，在不推开任何人的情况下，把自己扭成一张椒盐卷饼伸手去按那该死的电梯按钮。

不过，没有人对他说三道四。以及很多年没人这样做了。即使有，反正也不是当着他的面。当然，仍然有些人在背后对他表示不满，但那些也只不过是叽叽歪歪的抱怨而已。Draco下定决心想要让那些抱怨和不满维持现状，如果可以的话，他会想办法减少这些抱怨和不满。他想要有所作为，在魔法部为自己赢得一席之地。他父亲则是选择想法子在魔法部扫清一切阻碍他的人，通过敲诈和行贿让自己获得高位。但他父亲现在进监狱了，因此，Draco充分了解到了他父亲那种策略的有效性和持久性。

关于Draco Malfoy还有另一件值得了解的事儿：他比他的父亲更加聪明，且有着更多的耐心。

不，Draco知道唯一通往魔法部高位的道路是什么，这条唯一的道路是唯一有价值和意义的道路，是一条漫长且艰难的险路，用勤奋和付出的汗水浇灌出的险路。人们也许不喜欢他。他们也许会找机会甩掉他。但他们无法阻止Draco努力。

相比之下，这种虚与委蛇的例行公事，这种让人不快的乏味日常，这种如同公开处刑的尴尬，都比不上他在一天里最讨厌的部分。这部分让他讨厌到宁愿去坐骑士公交，也不愿意面对这个。

午餐。

当Draco推开餐厅门时，一股吵吵嚷嚷的杂音席面而来。至少有十几个人的眼神牢牢地钉在他身上，一路伴随着他从容不迫的脚步走到餐厅排队的队伍那儿。他压下了心底的烦躁不安，抚了抚他的长袍。也许他今天可以去外面吃点儿其他东西。或者直接溜回家。或者，从现在开始，他应该打包午餐，缩在自己的办公桌前吃。或者去前台，和Margery一起。或者街对面的公寓，和鸽子一起。或者下水道里，和老鼠一起。任何情况都比现在要好：吃着低于寻常水准的食物，并且痛苦地意识到，魔法部几乎一半的员工或怀疑、或憎恨的目光扎在他背上。

这种内心的纠结和争论也是Draco每日的例行公事之一。

他走到队伍的末端，点了一份浓汤和一个面包棍，然后友善地向餐厅员工道谢。双手稳稳地端着餐盘，Draco转过身观察着这个宽敞的餐厅。魔法部的员工一堆一堆地坐在一起，有说有笑的一起进餐。一群穿着海军蓝长袍的缄默人，趴在一张放满了笔记本和牧羊人派的长桌上，低声交谈着。以及一群律师和法官助理，其中有几个人头上还戴着他们搞笑的假发，隔着一堆三明治喋喋不休地争论着些什么。只剩下几张桌子是空着的了，Draco在餐厅前方，靠近队伍的地方找到了一张空桌。他砰的一声把手里的餐盘放到木桌上，然后坐了下去。

独自一人。

Draco Malfoy：前食死徒，税务员，同时也是魔法部上百名员工中唯一一个独自一人吃午餐的人。他本不该因此烦恼的。看在上帝的份儿上，他是个心智成熟的成年人。但被很多双眼睛注视着他孤零零背影的感觉，真的让他压力很大。当Draco把勺子伸进那碗浓汤时，那些视线让他感觉如芒在背，坐立不安。即使是此刻，作为一个成年人，他还是能感受到独自一人在公共场合用餐带来的尴尬和孤独，就好像回到了他十四岁的时候，迫切地需要霍格沃兹大礼堂里的所有人做观众，来向他们证明自己的价值一样。他会有这种感觉，也许是因为魔法部的餐厅非常宽敞且回荡着许多嘈杂对话的地方，也许是因为从餐厅的任何角度，都能看到他的桌子。这一切糟透了。为了一个正规且合乎礼仪的餐厅，他愿意不惜一切代价。

糟透了，就像这碗汤一样。他用勺子搅动着碗里的液体，浓浓的橙色奶油混合物在碗里晃悠着，然后他喝了一口。汤里有一种加了香辛料的红薯味。不是Draco喜欢的味道，也完全达不到他的标准，但...好吧。某些人会喜欢的。某些人甚至会把这个当做菜单上最喜欢的一道菜。某些人还会特别期待周二，因为这碗汤是仅限周二供应的特色菜。某些人根本没有味觉，但Draco却发现自己每周二都会点这碗汤，这碗口感粗糙味道寡淡的刷锅水，他默默希望这碗汤的口感和味道，会随着时间的流逝而改善。

让他们看吧。他又咽下了一口汤，用餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴角，每一个动作都精准而从容优雅。这就是他每天强迫自己出现在公共场合的原因：让人们看他。

战争已经过去很多年了，已经很多年没有人追着Draco折磨他，用恶劣的方式对待他，对他吐口水，或者仅仅只是因为他出现在街上就攻击他了。但他仍然有一种不可否认的直觉，那种直觉固执地告诉他，如果他决定躲起来，即使只是低下头，他背后的那些闲言碎语就会变得更加大声。战争结束后，Draco出门旅行了一段时间，很短的一段时日，只有这样他才能让自己学会如何再次正常呼吸。他去了美国，在太平洋西北岸徒步旅行，他甚至还读过一本生存指南，那本书对于旅行者在旅行途中遇到美洲狮该如何应对，给出了详细的建议。保持静止不动，书上说。保持目光接触。不要转过身。不要逃跑。因为旅行者一旦转身逃跑，美洲狮就会抓住他心底的那一丝恐惧，那一丝软弱，然后把旅行者懦弱的脊梁骨（spine）扯成碎片。在战后的这些年，Draco变得十分欣赏自己的忍耐力和意志（spine）了，虽然这在他年轻的时候并没有被充分使用，但他现在终于能骄傲的说，他不再是个懦夫了。有太多人想要撕碎他，等着看他血流满地，腐烂失意的样子了。他不会给他们机会。他绝不会转过身，暴露自己的弱点，等着那群人来撕碎他。相反，他在这场无声地眼神交流战中不动声色。让人们看他。让人们观察他。这就是他对社会生活的态度，这也是他悟出的人生哲理：如果他能持续出现在大众视野中，保持安静和从容，那么，那些谣言和怒火终会消散的。他这一生都在维持生活平衡，谨慎又安静，小心翼翼又深思熟虑地生活着。多年来一直如此。这是他为在战后声名狼藉的自己建立起的生活。为了周密地维持着自己的公众形象，他下了很大功夫。

所以他才会每天坐在拥挤的餐厅里，让那些人用怀疑地目光望着他喝汤。同时Draco会在心里怜悯那些可怜虫，因为他们以为Draco会在某一刻把汤洒在自己身上，妈的，他可是个Malfoy，他有着最无可挑剔的完美餐桌礼仪！

“好吧，但周五去酒吧，第一轮你得请客，Potter！”

Draco猛地把勺子里的东西吸进嘴里，立刻呛住了。他咳嗽了一声。清了清喉咙。他的脸因尴尬和缺氧而有些发红，他悄悄地在心里唾骂自己，然后试着在把自己呛死之前不要弄出太大动静。

一群傲罗穿着耀眼的红色制服，吵吵嚷嚷地走进了餐厅。他们全身脏兮兮汗巴巴的，似乎是刚结束上午的工作。若说他们疲惫的笑容代表着些什么的话，那一定是因为这次的任务很成功，又一次很成功。一丝黑发从Cho Chang的发辫里散了出来；Weasley的左眼下面有一块污渍，或许是淤青；而Johnson-Weasley在走路的时候尽量避免使用她的右脚。但每一个人都或微笑或大笑的拍着对方的肩背，在Draco看来，就工作场合而言，这些行为实在是过于欢快且随便了。不过也难怪了，毕竟领头这样做的人，一如既往地，是Harry Potter。

Potter看起来很累，眼下有一些黑色的污痕，但脸上仍然挂着大大的笑容。他太瘦了。他总是那么瘦，但却那么结实，如同一根剥掉木头外壳的魔杖芯一样因充满能量而嗡嗡作响。一见到Potter，Draco就会忍不住颤抖。

Draco眨了眨眼，突然发现他正在盯着Harry Potter看。就在魔法部餐厅的正中央。他又一次这样做了。于是在别人发现他这种丢脸的行为之前，迅速低下了头。

汤。这碗非常，非常有趣的汤。十分迷人，这碗汤。他盯着碗眨了几次眼睛。举起勺子。强迫自己喝了一口这没味儿的东西。

“行，行。”Potter躲开了Weasley那试图把他那头已经非常糟糕的头发弄得更乱的手，跟傲罗们一起走进了队伍里。“如果你今天能按时完成文书工作，我就请第一轮。”

不，这碗汤一点也不好喝。也许他把头再埋低一点，就可以悄悄地抬起眼睛了。就这样！完美。这个姿势让他的眼球后部因过度拉伸而有点不舒服，但这样就没人能发现他在盯着Potter晃来晃去地思考着中午吃什么的样子看了。

真没耐心。Potter就是这样。永远都在动来动去。他双臂交叉在胸前，然后放下来，来回晃动起了手臂。他摇头晃脑地去看餐厅供应了哪些食物，即使今天是星期二，即使他在每个星期二都会点一模一样的东西。Draco低头看着Potter没完没了的小动作，看着他分明利落的身体线条。剪裁合体的鲜红色制服包裹着他的身体，那头乱糟糟的柔软黑发稍微有点长了，两者在他身上形成了戏剧般的鲜明对比，十分引人注目。

他很瘦。不是非常夸张的那种。不是挨饿的那种。也不是他在战争末期，几个月都没好好吃过东西的那种干瘪又可怕的瘦。Potter一直在锻炼，为了傲罗的工作而保持身材。有些人会觉得，他看起来非常棒。但他眼里那种曾挨饿过的情绪从未消失过，那从他孩童时期起伴随了他一生的东西。Potter看起来像一个工作了很长时间，没怎么吃饭，但却抽了很多根烟的人。Draco甚至能透过那紧身红色的制服布料，看到Potter脊梁骨的形状。

在装模作样地晃了一会儿之后，Potter点了他每周二都会点的东西。“我要一份浓汤，谢谢。”

Draco翻了个白眼。不出所料。Potter和他该死的——

“非常抱歉，亲爱的，浓汤已经卖完了！”

“噢。”Potter僵住了。他垂着肩膀，他的失望情绪几乎实体化了，从他身上发散开来。“那我要...呃...”

Draco愤怒地咬着牙皱起眉，他的眼睛飞快地在Potter和卖午餐的女士之间扫来扫去。他们怎么可能把浓汤卖完了，现在午餐时间还没过一半呢？后勤资源的管理也太糟糕了吧。

把你的浓汤给他。Draco脑子里有个小小的声音这么建议道，但Draco立刻把这个声音踹到了一边。荒谬。他可不会把他已经喝掉一半的汤，给他这些年几乎没与其说过话的儿时宿敌。

“嗯...我要...”Potter咬着嘴唇一遍又一遍地扫视着菜单，似乎没有一道菜合他的心意。他的眼神变得有些黯淡了。他沮丧地挥挥手让他身后的Weasley上前。“你们先点吧。我得想想。”

把你的给他。把你的给他。

至少，那位身着白袍头戴网帽的卖午餐女士，看起来面带歉意。Potter咬着腮帮子瞪着菜单，Weasley从他身旁走过建议道，“意面很不错，伙计。”

Harry耸耸肩表示拒绝，他确实应该这么做，因为那是个未经思考且糟糕的建议，完全无视了Potter的喜好。Potter午餐讨厌吃油腻的东西。难道Weasley不知道吗？他一般都会点一些清淡的，比如汤或者三明治之类的。

把你的给他。把你的给他。

Draco有些退缩了。也许他应该这么做。也许他应该直接——

他迅速在这个想法成型前扼住了它。不。他不可能，不可能把他吃了一半的午餐给Potter。这是个相当糟糕的主意。

但...万一这不是个糟糕的主意呢？万一这是个正确的做法呢？某种直觉用力的揪住他的内心，坚持说，这也许是个正确的做法。也许他——

不！梅林在上，不！Draco用力压住并完全切断了这个想法。

突然间，一股猛烈的反胃感涌了上来，他的胃因某种油腻的东西开始翻江倒海，他头也开始发晕了。他的皮肤不适的紧绷着，就像皮肤缩水了且不再适合他的身体一样。他弓身把头放在桌面上。汗水顺着发际线渗了出来。那个突然出现的大声叫嚣着馊主意，让他和Potter共进午餐的声音变得越来越响亮。给他。把你的给他。Draco和自己的内心搏斗了很久，努力想要压下这个烦人的想法，但他越是想着这件事儿，它就越填满了Draco的脑袋。

这两者之间不可能有联系。他不可能因为Potter不能好好吃午餐就感觉反胃难受...

他的肚子里生成了一团怒气，口腔里的唾沫开始加速分泌，胆汁缓缓的爬上了他的喉咙。他用拳头抵住嘴唇，用力地将其咽了下去。一声不吭地。梅林啊，他希望没人发现他的反应。一阵恐慌感突然袭来，尽管眼下的情况让Draco困窘又不安，但他仍然拼命地想要保持端庄得体。他努力低下头，同时保持低调，即使他下一秒就有可能会吐在桌子上。

显然，这都是因为，他的内心非常想要把他的那碗浓汤让给Potter。

也许他真的应该这么做。

Draco深吸了一口气，那股恶心反胃的感觉突然减轻了，就像松了一口气似的。于是他坐直身体。

“今天有什么三明治？”Potter问。卖午餐的女士给了他两个令人不满地选择：金枪鱼馅三明治，Potter最讨厌这种，以及黄瓜和豆瓣菜馅三明治，这也完全不行，因为Potter对黄瓜轻微过敏。他被红色制服包裹着的，瘦削的肩膀，因此垂得更低了。

给他。给他。给他。给他。

不！不可能！一阵尖锐的头痛突然自他的鼻窦后爆发。Draco咕哝着用食指和拇指按住眼角，想要借此缓解疼痛。这没有用，那个烦人的想法越来越强烈地命令指挥着他。给他！Draco捏紧了拳头。他绷紧身体，随时准备违背自己的医院站起身。

莫甘娜下垂的乳头啊，他身上到底出了什么问题？！

他跟自己的内心搏斗着。也许他没有。他突然分裂出了两个人格。其中一个说，他不能把他喝了一半的汤给Potter。这非常不合礼仪！无比荒谬！且极端不礼貌！而另一个却说...

他感觉，也许...也许他不得不这么做。Draco的内心出现了一种被他刻意埋藏在深处的直觉，一种非常非常了解他自己的直觉，在他的心底生根发芽。这种直觉坚持地说，这很重要，Draco听从他的指示将会是最好的选择。Draco的直觉很少给他错误的指示，所以也许...

该死，不！他的手掌重重地拍在桌面上，头痛感变得更加强烈了，他的眼前甚至出现了白点。吵闹的餐厅淹没了他掌击桌面的声音，但他的放在瓷碗上的金属勺子却开始咔嗒作响。为什么会这样？

给他。给他。给他。给他！

现在！说真的！这一切都是那位卖午餐的女士的错。那可是巫师世界的英雄Harry Potter，最喜欢的汤。他们难道就不能给拯救了宇宙的英雄留一碗汤吗？偶尔让救世主吃上一顿满意的午餐能有多难？难道这要求很过分吗？不！一点儿都不！

把你的给他。把你的给他。

Potter垂头丧气地点了一份看起来不太新鲜的沙拉，迈着沉重的步伐离开了点餐台。尽管他试着不在他的朋友面前表现出来，但却藏不住他的眼里那种，难过得像是只被踢了一脚的小狗狗的神情，痛苦、同情以迫切想要遵从他本能指示的欲望，让Draco的脑袋几乎快炸开了。

又一股猛烈的反胃感击中了Draco，同时，他脑子那个声音再一次尖声命令着他：

给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他给他！！！

它是对的！梅林啊，直觉是对的！

它怎么可能是对的？疯了吧！

但Draco一看到Potter眼中那愚蠢的隐隐的悲伤，就会产生一股遵从本能指示的欲望，这种欲望比任何东西都要强烈，从他的心脏涌出，燃烧着在他的血液里奔流，让他绷紧了全身上下的每一块肌肉。

他得让Potter吃午餐。他得把汤给Potter。他必须得这么做！除了遵从他那股专横且有着强烈冲动的本能的指示以外，他没有别的选择。他不能让Potter挨饿，他得把汤给Potter，就像这是他此生最想做的事儿一样！

不！他在自己的脑子里尖叫着说，在他那已经被他的本能占领征用的的脑子里。你在干什么？这太疯狂了！

但这种欲望，这种冲动，这种本能太过强烈了。当看到Potter那试图否认、隐藏起来的失望时，一股温暖又无可救药的同情压垮了他。仿佛被施了夺魂咒一样，Draco的身体里充满了遵从本能的欲望，而他的大脑恐慌地挣扎着想要跟上身体的动作，然后他站了起来。

他在干什么？！他为什么站起来了？！不重要了！他必须得这么做。必须！必须！

他混乱的大脑里，传出惊慌失措地一声含糊的哭泣声，Draco端起碗，扬起手臂...

他在人来人往的魔法部餐厅正中央，把那碗汤泼在了Harry Potter身上。

Draco和Potter都僵住了。已经空了的汤碗，跟Potter手里的餐盘以及沙拉，哗啦一声砸在了地上，这声音把整个餐厅的人都吓了一跳。所有人都在盯着他们，每张餐桌前的人都沉默着，用困惑而震惊的目光望着他们。

Draco瞪大双眼，仿佛要说些什么似的张了张嘴巴，但却没有发出任何声音。他的心跳停止了，漏掉了三拍之后，再一次正常工作起来。他双颊发烫，心里充满了愧疚...那碗汤把Potter浸透了。

他做了些什么？耶稣梅林在上，他刚刚做了些什么？

Potter气急败坏地眨了眨眼睛，浓稠的红薯汤汁从他湿透了的发尖低落。他紧张地抬起双臂，他的紧握住的手指轻轻抽搐着，仿佛在用尽全力抑制住自己一样。他的红色傲罗袍上有一块巨大的油渍，汤汁顺着他黑色的皮腰带流向他的裤子。在那一瞬间，Potter仿佛被安了暂停键似的停了下来，他被惊呆了，不知道该作何反应。

但这并没有持续很久，Potter的眼里燃起了怒火，他用一副极其可怕的表情把Draco钉在原地，大吼道，“你他妈搞什么鬼，Malfoy？！”

搞什么鬼，确实。他刚刚干了些什么？他该死的大脑出了写什么问题？

Draco尴尬羞愧地盯着眼前这因他而起的祸事，然后做了他唯一能做的事儿。他大笑了几声。“哈！哈哈哈...哈 哈。哈！”响亮的但调子却过于缓慢笑声，显得他有些癫狂，他的耳边甚至出现了一个疯狂地而清晰的声音问道，疯子知道自己是疯子吗？Draco非常确信自己已经完全疯了。但除了直面当下，别无他法。于是他睁大眼睛，脸上挂着一副讽刺的表情，他的喉咙和眼睛，都因他用尽全力不让自己在整个魔法部的面前崩溃大哭而隐隐作痛。Draco强装出了一种嘲讽的语调，他用自己埋藏在内心深处多年的另一种本能，那个14岁的他来解救自己。“怎么样，Potter？喜欢吗，被我整得够呛吧！”

Potter盯着他看了好一会儿，从他的眼神可以看出，他很赞同Draco的观点，Draco确实是他妈的疯了。然后他嗤笑一声摇了摇头。“随便吧，Malfoy。”他用肩膀用力撞了一下Draco，嘴里咕哝着几句脏话，怒气冲冲地走开了，汤汁随着他的步伐滴落在身后。

Draco身边的窃窃私语声的音量突然变大，变成了一阵阵抱怨声。在那些声音升级成怒吼之前，Draco脸颊通红地逃出了餐厅。走回办公室的路上，他的心脏砰砰狂跳，胸膛因他恐慌的呼吸而剧烈起伏着，他的胃部紧缩到几乎都快对折起来了，他的所有内脏都被那灼人的的耻辱感拧成了一团，胆汁再一次爬上了他的喉咙。不知为何，他竟然成功地回到了他的办公室，尽管他满脑子只有立刻夺门而出，逃到天涯海角也不停歇的念头。

***  
Draco Malfoy身上另一件值得了解的事儿：他爱Harry Potter。他这辈子一直都在爱着他，从第一次在摩金夫人长袍店遇到那个瘦小的绿眼睛男孩起。当然，这种爱在后来被扭曲成了其他东西。变成了敌对。嫉妒。伤害。最终，他对Harry Potter的爱扭曲成了一种非常炽热的恨意，Draco在脑海中把他和Potter放到了两个极端的对立面，所有人都必须做出选择，屈从于他或Potter这两个在各方面都截然不同的仇敌。

然后，蛇脸怪住进了他家，Draco宏伟的幻想与计划破灭了——Potter传奇英雄故事如同史诗般被人传颂，而Draco只是他故事里一个小小的附注。这就是结局了。

当战争结束之后，他用了几年时间，将所有的东西，所有恨意、嫉妒、敌对，所有的幻想和痴迷都纾解了。只剩下简简单单地朴素又低调的行为做派，以及某种无趣的爱意。当然，是单恋。但没关系。

真的，完全没关系。

没关系，当Potter救了他一命，抓住他的手臂把他安全带离火场之后，Draco的心脏狂跳了好几天...再之后，在让Draco体会到了他此生最完美又痛苦的人生转折点之后，Potter立刻将此事抛之脑后，并且再也没有跟Draco说过话了，这也没关系。因为Draco只是一个无关紧要的附注。没关系。Potter本来就不会跟他说话，没关系。Potter永远不会爱上他，没关系。Draco爱在踩起来嘎吱作响的雪地里散步。他爱酿制出一剂完美的魔药时冗长乏味的过程和自律式的成就感。他爱他的父亲，或是他父亲在阿兹卡班多年监禁后留下的那副空壳。他爱着这么多人和事物，但却没有任何回应，没有任何人爱他，没关系。这就跟爱着Harry Potter的感觉一样。

他爱Potter。他爱他身上坚毅的光芒，他的独当一面，让他在战争之前就成为英雄的强大魔力。他爱Potter从不屈服、从不殷切讨好的样子——但Potter之所以能做到这些，是因为他的气场和氛围，无声地在告诉别人，他是个值得他人尊重、服从的人。这些东西是如此平常地出现在他身上，平常到他甚至都不知道自己拥有它们，Draco也爱他这一点。他爱Potter充满活力的笑容，他右边那个闪着微光、衬出了一些放荡不羁的洁白有尖利的虎牙。他爱Potter几乎把所有情绪都写在脸上，写在他晃来晃去的手臂上的样子——Potter的爱意、热情、怒火、快乐、骄傲。但也不是所有情绪，因为他的孤独和脆弱被他藏在了心底，被他用力塞进了最深处，变得难以辨认。Draco偶尔会见到他的孤独和脆弱，当Potter以为没人注意到他的时候，Draco会在这种时候变得更加爱他。是的，他爱Potter此时眼里的那一丝柔软，那一丝弱点。但他也爱他卸下防备的样子，因为着意味着Potter不再是他以为的那个不受约束，毫无责任感且十分冲动的救世主了，但他的真诚开朗却是克制而隐忍的，是视情况而定且深思熟虑的。他选择戴上了面具，在公众面前伪装出了一个人格。这是Draco和他唯一的共同点。Draco想知道，是否有其他人见过Potter如此沉默，放下伪装的样子，他也懒得费心去期望他是唯一一个，见到Potter这个样子的人。

对Potter的爱并没有影响到他的日常生活。这就像是某种疾病（condition）。也许，像是某种慢性疼痛，让他逐渐学会如何带着这种疼痛生活。

还有一些Draco Malfoy不想让别人知道的事儿：他偶尔会爆发肠易激综合征*¹。大多数时候不会。但有的时候餐厅的食物，会立刻用暴力的方式与他的胃对抗，让他不得不夹着屁股往厕所跑。有时，这种情况难以预料。但他在大多数时候都能掌握规律，在公共场合尽量避开会造成肠易激综合征的食物。他爱喝咖啡，但不会在工作日喝，只有周末待在家里时才会喝，因为咖啡会引起大便紧急事件。  
肠易激综合征*¹：由紧张或焦虑引起，表现为腹痛、腹泻或便秘。

这很尴尬。是他绝对不会和任何人谈起的事儿。是绝对保密的事儿。是一种在暗处流连徘徊的疾病（condition），但必须得时刻注意，因为它时不时地就会爆发。是让他屁股遭罪的眼中钉，肉中刺（A pain in the arse）。但总的来说，这只是一个生活中，他能妥善处理的事件。

就好像Draco Malfoy爱着Harry Potter一样。

至少之前是，直到今天，他完全疯掉，然后在魔法部餐厅的正中央，把一碗浓汤泼到了Harry Potter的头上。

***

“搞什么？这他妈到底什么情况？操...操他妈...”盛怒的Harry低声咒骂着靠在水槽上，用手扯着自己的头发。镜子里的倒影刻薄地呲着牙，眯起镜片后的眼睛怒视着Harry。他从刘海上拽下一团黏答答的橙色热汤。Harry瞪着他手上奶油似的油腻液体，厌恶地将其甩在水槽里。但他身上还是有很多汤，他的头发里全是汤汁，甚至浸透了他的头皮，他的制服上也全是汤。于是他拧开水龙头，自来水从魔法部老旧的水管里喷溅而出，他洗了洗手然后又一次靠在了水槽上。

操他的Malfoy。

操他的汤。

操他的...操。

厕所的门嘎吱一声打开了，传来了一阵嘈杂的声音，Ron走进来关上门，让厕所再次陷入安静。Harry愣了一愣，然后眼神越过他（被汤汁浸透）的肩膀瞪了Ron一眼，然后继续把头埋进水槽里洗他的头发。一团团液体从他的头发里钓出来。那粘稠的橙色汤汁混合着自来水，打着旋儿流向下水道。几块红薯堵住了排水口，水池里慢慢充满了橙色的脏水。

“伙计，你还好吗？”

Harry没有回答，而是低声地嘟囔着几句脏话。他弄掉了头发上大部分的汤，但他的头发却变得黏糊糊的，仿佛是汤汁发干变硬让他的发丝黏在了一起似的。真恶心。他甚至都还没来得及清理他的制服。Harry恼火地呻吟一声，继续用手指愤怒地搓着他的头发。

“你还记得你是个巫师吗？”

Harry停下手上的动作。蔫蔫地摇了摇头。随着Ron的提醒，他的熊熊燃烧地怒火稍微平息了一些。Harry转过头望着Ron，却发现他的脸上挂着一个来不及藏好的坏笑。“对啊。没错。我...”他伸手去拿自己的魔杖，但却停了下来，因为他突然想起来自己的手里全是黏糊糊的红薯。“你能帮我...？”

“当然！”Ron举起魔杖对Harry施了个清理一新，然后弄出一阵吓人的狂风吹了吹他的头发。Harry眨眨眼睛，扶正了他脸上歪歪扭扭的眼镜。当他望向镜子里的自己时，不得不耸了耸肩。没有汤了。油渍也消失了，他的头发也很干净，尽管他现在看起来像是刚从一场龙卷风里逃出来。一切都很完美。很完美，尽管关于这场事故的困惑和怒火还充斥着他的大脑。

Malfoy。

Harry气冲冲地瞪着镜子里的自己。仿佛是为了火上浇油一样，Malfoy泼到他身上的那碗汤，是他午餐最想喝的汤。Malfoy是不是在偷听？他知道吗，他对Harry泼这碗汤就是为了惹恼他？为了嘲笑Harry没有得到自己想要的东西？Harry咬着牙摇了摇头，强迫自己深吸了一口气。“操他的Malfoy。”

Ron同情地拍了拍他的背，点头表示赞同。“没错。”

Harry已经好几年没跟Malfoy说话或者交流了，除了偶尔在魔法部大厅里遇到他。自战争结束后，他完全没有再花时间想着那个金发尖脸的食死徒蠢货了。至少，自从Harry仁至义尽地在审判中为他辩白之后，就没有想过他了。而现在，在这场怪异且非常羞辱人的事故之后，Harry以前的那些习惯再一次浮出了水面警醒着他。他猛地转过头问Ron，“他是不是有什么阴谋？”

这就像一种本能。一种被埋藏已久，有些退步了的条件反射，但仍然待在原地等待着Harry的随时调用。在过去，当Harry还很在意Malfoy的时候，即使Malfoy只是普通的呼吸，Harry都会做好最坏的打算。这是十分寻常且频繁的情况。当那个杂种突然在公共场合袭击了Harry之后，怀疑他有阴谋就完全不荒谬了。

Ron翻了个白眼，低声抱怨道，“梅林啊，又开始了。”

“什么？”Harry瞪着他。“你看见他对我做的事儿了！他袭击了我！毫无理由的！在餐厅...餐厅正中央...”他摇了摇头降低音量，用力抑制住从他喉咙里窜上来的怒火。

“没错。”Ron的双臂交叉在胸前。“但他看起来非常羞愧后悔。”

Harry气冲冲地翻了个白眼。“所以呢？”

“所以呢？伙计，我觉得那可能是场意外。”

“意外！”Harry愤怒地大笑起来，他的声音听起来几乎像是在尖叫了，“Ron，他往我身上泼了一碗汤！这怎么可能是意外？”

也许这就是他的阴谋。他想要把Harry引到某个地方去，让他去跟踪Malfoy，然后被卷进某种...麻烦里。不知为何，Harry感觉这有些讲不通，但他一定会弄明白的。他开始在脑海里模拟各种可能性和措施。但他也很想现在直接冲到Malfoy的办公室，找他要个说法。一想到这儿，Harry忍不住捏紧了拳头。

“是的，Harry。一场意外。”Ron摇了摇头。用缓慢又有点儿恼火的语气说，就是那种他对使性子的Rosie和Hugo说话的那种语气，“也许，是因为他碗里有只蜘蛛，他慌了，手滑了。但他不想让别人因他那小女孩般的尖叫声而嘲笑他，所以他假装是故意用汤泼你的。”

Harry咬牙切齿地低头盯着地上肮脏的黑白格纹地砖。Ron走近一步，搂着他的肩膀准备把他带出厕所，Harry的双脚稳稳地踩在地砖上，一动不动地表示拒绝。

“行了，伙计。该回去工作了。”

Harry抿着嘴唇，从眼角瞟了他一眼，心底再次燃起一股新旧交杂的怒火。他的眼睛猜到Ron的肩膀那儿。Ron一直很高，但他却有很多肌肉，同时身上还散发着一种沉着自信的气质。当他们周末一起出门时，总是会有人偷瞄Ron。不仅仅是因为他的外表。他冷静又耐心，还有无穷无尽的讽刺幽默感和理性的头脑。Harry猜想，应该是为人父母让他变成这样的。而当Ron作为Harry最好的朋友，足足有六英尺高，像座高塔一样杵在他身边，用安慰的语气说他的想法有些荒谬时...Harry再一次咬紧了牙。

而Ron旁边，几乎完美的Ron旁边的他，又矮又瘦，不可理喻，神经兮兮又无理取闹，对未来一片迷茫，还特别易怒。

有些时候，Harry真的感觉自己就像Ron和Hermione的儿子，最丑的那个。因为Rosie和Hugo都长得非常可爱。而且他们以后绝对会比Harry高！

操他的Malfoy！都是因为他。Harry抑制住他对他最好朋友的怒火，因为他不该乱洒气。既然他有着对Malfoy生气的完美理由，那他为何要对Ron生气呢？他现在十分烦躁，困惑，而且很饿，该死的，他今天午餐什么都没吃，于是他任由Ron把他从厕所拽了出去。

“无视他就行了，”Ron说。

Harry点了点头，这可是他从未听过的全新笑话。Harry这一生学会了无视很多事物：媒体，公共场合的毫不掩饰的视线，手下的职员偶尔会提前一小时溜走下班，他家楼下厕所那个早就该被他修好的漏水水龙头，Teddy偶尔会使用从他教父嘴里学到的脏话，Weasley太太频繁地暗示他应该找个人安定下来，被他优秀的朋友们衬托得黯淡无光，他心里那个喋喋不休的声音，念叨着他应该好好照顾自己和他的教子，而时不时会在夜晚出现的孤独与绝望却坚持说，无论他有没有好好照顾自己和Teddy都无所谓，反正Teddy早晚会离开他，没人爱又有毛病的Harry会一个人孤独的死去...太多了！Harry Potter能无视太多事儿了！

但他这辈子唯一无法无视的东西，就是Draco Malfoy。

***

办公隔间壁板传来的敲击声，吓了Draco一大跳，他的骨头几乎因此从他的皮肤下面飞出来了。在经历了那场浓汤启示录/浓汤大暴乱/浓汤大灾变（不管别人会在他背后如何称呼的这场事故）的三小时之后，Draco仍然精神紧绷，全身颤抖。不同寻常的是，一群数量不同寻常的同事路过了他的办公室，顺着敞开的大门偷瞄他,他所在部门的那层楼，也出现了数量不同寻常的窃窃私语。以及此刻的敲击声。也许个暴民，为了他之前攻击了救世主而前来谋杀他。或者一队圣芒戈的医生，来通知他，他将成为Gilderoy Lockhart的新室友。Draco振作精神转过身。

Lavender Brown站在过道上，一只穿着高跟鞋的脚踏进他的工位，她脸上挂着一种强装出来的礼貌微笑。她是那种不费吹灰之力就能特别美的女孩儿，一头蓬松的蜜色长发衬托着她金棕色的双眼，以及完美无瑕的浅棕色肌肤和迷人的身体曲线。而她脸上的那道伤疤，却让她的美充满了自信和神秘。是的，她不费吹灰之力就能特别美。但除此之外，她有些过于在意自己的外表和打扮，在Draco看来，这有些破坏她天生的美了。总而言之，她穿着时髦的长袍和讲究的铅笔裙，化着很厚的妆容。一如既往的，高跟鞋。一如既往的，让Draco烦躁，让Draco觉得她很浮夸爱炫且无趣，

“Brown小姐，有什么我能帮到你的吗？”

她收起脸上的笑容，眯起了眼睛。“只是来看看你是否需要帮忙，关于斯拉格吉格斯药房的文件？”

真虚伪。Draco强迫自己保持礼貌，心不在焉地盯着原地。她的虚伪太明显了。有很长一段时间，Lavender都在暗中和他较劲。噢，她很会这一套的。但那只是她的一种手段。Draco非常肯定，她是为了抢夺他工作的功劳而来的。她经常这样，顺路路过来看看Draco是否需要帮助处理文件，或者询问Draco对她的看法。她的意图一目了然，她倒不如直接说出来，说他想要窃取Draco的劳动成果让自己的业绩看上去更加优秀。

“不用了，谢谢。”Draco指了指桌上摊开的那叠羊皮纸。斯拉格吉格斯药房是他的账目，并且是最枯燥乏味的那一个。平常，Draco会仔仔细细地检查他们的文件，查看是否有数额不一致的记录或者查看他们是否有在国际进口的账目上做什么手脚。但他今天没有这样做。因为在浓汤启示录之后，他唯一能做到的就是傻坐在椅子上，盯着眼前的文件发呆，那场可怕的事故一直在他脑子里循环播放，于是他开始认真权衡跳进泰晤士河淹死自己的利弊。但不是今天！今天以外的某一天，他今天得易如反掌地处理完这些账目。“我能搞定。”

“行，好吧！那个真的挺难搞定的。如果需要支援就叫我！”她的嗓音又脆又甜，但她却一直微笑着用锐利的视线盯着Draco，完全没有要走的意思。

Draco眨眨眼。“如果没其他事的话，Brown小姐...”

“事实上，有其他事儿。”她沉着脸直接跨进了Draco的工位，她的高跟鞋鞋跟扎进了地上的小波斯地毯里，这是Draco为了让办公环境不那么死气沉沉而布置的。她靠近Draco，低声问，“Malfoy，你还好吗？”

一阵红晕爬上Draco的脸颊，他急忙转过身。消息传播得太快了吧？不然Lavender这个凶残的女人也不会跑来幸灾乐祸了。“我不知道你在说什么，Brown小姐。我现在非常好。我不知道你听说什么谣言或者八卦，但——”

“听说？不，不，不是的！”Lavender瞪大了双眼，然后皱眉歪着头沉思了一会儿。“噢，你是说关于你如何把午餐泼到Harry Potter头上的八卦？那可太惨了，不过不关我的事。不对，我是说...”

Draco用力吞咽着，试图润滑他发干的喉咙，然后他轻轻摇了摇头。他到底怎么了？还是说这是Lavender跟他套近乎的手段，想要借此从他身上搞到些新料？

“我的意思是...”Lavender有些焦虑地咬着下唇，蹭花了她的口红，像是在努力做出什么决定似的。于是她聚集起她身上鲁莽的格兰芬多勇气，靠近Draco耳边，非常小声地说。“你闻起来有点儿怪。”

“我...什...”Draco脸红了，他有些语无伦次地抑制住了想要闻闻自己腋下的冲动。“你再说一遍！”

“不不不！”Lavender摆了摆手。“我不是那个意思，不是说所有人都能闻到。或者说...除了我之外都没人闻到。”

“噢。”但这并没有让Draco冷静下来。但他稍微松了一口气，因为他并不是一个闻起来很奇怪的疯子，只是个平平无奇的疯子。但是，如果Lavender的狼人嗅觉闻到了些什么奇怪的东西...这是否跟他午餐时那种糟糕的紧张反胃感有关？“那是什么意思？”

Lavender耸了耸肩，她的卷发随之抖了抖。“我今天早晨察觉到的。你的气味突然之间变了。味道不坏。只是...有点奇怪。平常，这种味道只会出现在生病或者被下咒的人身上。所以我想我得来确认你没事儿。”

毫无疑问，如果他没事儿，她就可以嘲笑他的身上的不幸和谣言了。Draco扬起眉毛仔细思考着。他没有感觉自己生病，也没有被下咒。这两件事是绝对不可能的，但他确实有什么地方不对劲。他叹了口气耸耸肩，往他硬邦邦地办公椅里缩了缩。“我不知道。也许是脑癌吧。”

Lavender吓坏了。“梅林，那太糟糕了！我之前从没闻到过脑癌的味道，如果你需要的话，我可以去医院闻闻其他病人做个对比。”

“啊？”她真诚的热心发言吓了Draco一跳。该死的格兰芬多。完全不懂得欣赏幽默感。“不，Brown小姐。那是个不合时宜的笑话。不用了。我确定一切都很好。”

“噢。好吧。”她仔细端详着Draco，Draco则不安地在她的视线动来动去，摆弄着他的羽毛笔。“你认为这跟你在餐厅的那段插曲有关吗？”

Draco眨眨眼睛。“我的...插曲？”

“当你把食物扔在Harry Potter身上，在所有人的注视下时？”

“好了好了，”Draco气愤地低声说。“我知道你指的是什么。我只是还不知道原来人们是这样称呼那件事儿的。”

说句公道话，那确实只是个插曲。但愿是个特殊的插曲。Draco非常希望这只是一个因压力或睡眠不足引起的反常情况，希望这种情况再也不要发生了。

他可不想成为带来过多插曲的人。

Lavender假装同情地皱了皱鼻子。“事实上，很多人把这件事儿称作一场阴谋。”

“阴谋？”Draco眯着眼睛，他的前额出现了几条不得体的、近乎皱纹的细线。这是他最不愿意谈及的，而且他也绝对不想跟Lavender谈这个，但他无法拒绝这之后的其他大量信息。“怎么会是阴谋？”

“食死徒阴谋。你在谋划着摧毁新的魔法部，然后成为新的黑魔王发动一场恐怖的统治，从攻击Harry Potter开始，往他身上泼汤将他标记为敌人。”Lavender又耸了耸肩，嘴角挂着一个令人不悦地八卦微笑。Draco无视了她，无视了自己的面子和得体的礼仪，把头埋在手里呻吟起来。

他所有的努力...这些年他小心翼翼建立起的形象和声誉...这一切都在那个荒诞的瞬间毁掉了。

愤怒的滚烫的泪水灼烧着Draco的喉咙，他用力压下了他的情绪。

“你知道，魔法部就是这样的。那些八卦都是胡说。”Lavender脸上带着几分嘲讽和同情的微笑看起来不那么虚伪了。“如果你对于向Harry扔食物感觉抱歉或者尴尬的话，这或许能让你好受点儿：人们根本没有谈到这一部分。我最新听说的版本是，你和Harry来了一场决斗，然后你朝他丢了个恶咒。甚至还有人说你端了把AK呢。”

Draco废了很大劲，才没让那声惊恐的尖叫从他喉咙里跑出来。他几乎被呛住了。“噢，就这样？”

“别担心。我敢说这周结束之前大家就会忘掉这件事儿。”她撩了撩头发。“或者试着接受这事儿！敞开怀抱拥抱你全新的黑魔王身份吧。”

“我不想成为黑魔王，”Draco痛苦地叹了口气。

“说实话，这也许不是最糟糕的事儿。如果你接受了魔法部，至少政府支出不会超出预算。你会是个非常负责的财政之王。”

Draco深吸一口气，瞟了她一眼。这位嫉妒心强烈、想窃取别人劳动成果的同事，真的在刺激他用暴力手段推翻政府吗？或者，尽管这很诡异，但她是在跟他开玩笑？这让人很迷惑。但这在某种程度上也算夸奖，Draco该向她道谢吗？但他才刚套上他的社交盔甲就意识到，无论他说了些什么，Lavender都可能会扭曲事实然后偷偷讲给别人听。所以，他只是极度迷惑地盯着她，精神崩溃且非常需要睡上一觉。

Lavender微笑着耸耸肩，犬牙闪闪发光，她指了指斯拉格吉格斯药房的文件说。“如果你改变主意，需要帮手的话，记得告诉我。回头见，Malfoy。”

她留下Draco一人独自思考着他破碎的声誉，他的奇耻大辱，以及那让他走上这条可怕道路的潜在的诅咒或者脑瘤。

Draco那天没有做完他的工作。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

两天后，当Draco走进办公楼层时，发生了一些相当奇怪的事儿。

“早上好，Margery。”他边走边朝她点了点头，他保持着轻盈快速的步伐并避免与其他人有视线接触。

但与Margery平常的，‘早上好，Draco’不同，她挥了挥涂满了霓虹粉指甲油的手，从椅子上站起身。“噢，Draco！等一下，Draco亲爱的！我给你带了点东西。”

Draco停下脚步转过身，看着那位小老太太颤颤巍巍地走向他，宽松的紫青色长袍随着她缓慢沉重的步伐晃动着，她看起来就像只准备猛冲过来啄瞎Draco眼睛的老孔雀。他的胃像是被打了个结一样，他开始紧张了。

“给你，亲爱的。”Margery塞给他一罐饼干，那是个绑着轻飘飘白色蝴蝶结的海军蓝饼干罐。她握住Draco的手腕，轻轻拍了拍他的手，老太太松弛的皮肤柔软而温暖的贴着他的手。眼前的这一幕让Draco有些不知所措，他眨了眨眼睛望着Margery。她脸上的笑容夹杂着温柔和悲伤，她眼镜后的圆眼睛含着泪水。“我给你做了这些——愿这小小的安慰能帮你渡过难关。我为你祝福，希望你一切都好，亲爱的。”

然后她抽抽泣泣地走回了她的办公桌前。

什么？什么难关？什么情况？Draco猛眨着眼睛，先是饼干，然后是Margery的这番话，然后他突然记起了自己所拥有的良好礼仪和教养。“谢谢你。”

走在通往办公室的那条长长的走廊，Draco试图把那场奇怪的遭遇抛之脑后。Margery可能快一百岁了。也许是因为年龄太大，她已经有些糊涂了。没什么好担心的...

“振作点，Draco！”他在心底对自己说。三个同事站在走廊旁讨论着些什么 ，但Draco一走近，他们就立刻抬起头盯着他。那不是憎恨或者恐惧的眼神，而是关于那天他和Potter冲突的八卦眼神。不，不止是那个，是某种更糟糕的东西。那三个人脸上都挂着难过和同情的表情。其中一个女人对他微微一笑，“你会挺过去的！”

Draco的下腹部立刻出现了一种郁结下沉的感觉。糟了。无论是什么，那都太糟糕了。“谢谢，”他低声咕哝着，然后低着头继续朝办公室走去。

这导致Draco并没有看见他的上司在门口晃来晃去，而差点撞到他。

“早安，Malfoy！”身后传来了他上司低沉有力的问候声。Caruthers先生是个年近六十，身材肥胖的男人，留着让人印象深刻的小胡子，他每套衣服都有背带。在Draco看来，他就像只穿着西装衣冠楚楚的海狮。他的友善度、高标准要求，以及对Draco的喜爱度，都算不上很高。而且Caruthers也绝对没有喜欢Draco喜欢到，拍着他的后背，并且用一只肉乎乎的胖胳膊搂着他的肩膀，Draco惊呆了。当Caruthers用手猛拍了一掌Draco的背脊骨时，Draco差点被他拍得一口气没喘上来，他的呼吸和理智被一块儿拍没了。Caruthers靠得很近，Draco闻到了他呼吸里的黑咖啡味，他用手臂紧紧地搂着Draco。“可怕的消息，孩子。太可怕了。你还好吗？”

“呃...”Draco几乎快愤怒地尖叫出声了，但他清了清嗓子。发生什么了？这些都跟Potter那事儿有关吗？为什么他们会表现的如此同情他，他们昨天可还都准备朝Draco吐口水呢？“我还好，先生。还不错。”

“那太好了，Malfoy，太好了！你的适应力很强，孩子，而且非常坚定。我一直很欣赏你这一点。我知道你一定会熬过这一关的。”Draco咬着牙承受着Caruthers对他后背又一次的大力掌击，同时用力频繁地眨着眼睛，防止自己的眼球被他拍出来。当Draco心烦意乱地站在原地，并感觉脑袋发晕的时候，Caruthers用一种轻柔又慈祥的语气说，“如果有需要帮忙的地方记得找我，Malfoy。你需要休息一段时间，给你延长休假吧？别担心，不会影响到你的职位，你可是我们最好的税务分析师！你的健康对我们来说非常重要！”

当他说这些话时，Draco一直在点头并试图不让自己露出困惑的表情。但他可能失败了。因为Draco发现自己散发出了一阵恐慌感，毫无疑问，Caruthers也发现了。他或许是从Draco滑稽瞪大的双眼，额头抽动的青筋，以及用力咬牙的样子看出来的。“谢谢？呃...”Draco咳嗽了一声强迫自己开口说话，然后急匆匆地补充道，“非常感谢您，先生。”

“振作起来，Malfoy！”Caruthers先生拍了拍他的肩膀然后离开了。一种混合着困惑和愤怒的情绪悄悄爬上了Draco心头。他讨厌这种感觉，在某件明显与他有关的事情上一无所知的感觉。人们到底在谈论什么？为何态度转变如此之快？他转过身放好他的公文包，准备将饼干罐放在他的办公桌上，但他突然停住了。

这些该死的花是哪儿来的？

他的办公桌上，放着一束由亮黄色和浅粉色组成的颜色鲜艳的花束。竟然是马蹄莲。先不说这象征着友好的颜色，这些花可是葬礼专用的啊。到底是谁把一束葬礼专用的花放他桌上了？他是快死了吗？还是说他已经死了？他现在确实感觉自己快死了。一张写着他名字的卡片靠在旁边的玻璃花瓶上。他一把抓起卡片将其打开。

祝你早日康复，Draco！关心你的税务海关总署同事们。

Draco皱眉盯着卡片。显然，他还没死呢，但似乎每个人都认为他病得很重，就快要死了。

“早上好呀，Malfoy！”

Draco吓了一跳，猛地转过头瞪着那位不速之客。梅林在上，他不需要更多如同哄骗般的早日康复祝福了。

Lavender Brown，穿着她标志性的铅笔裙和高跟鞋，站在门口。

Draco眨了很多次眼睛。他能直接把她丢出去吗？他能用饼干罐砸她的头让她离开这儿吗？不，那样太粗鲁无礼了，而且他也不需要再就他爱用食物砸人这一点声名远扬了。他声音尖锐而刺耳的问，“有什么我能帮到你的吗，Brown小姐？”

她越过Draco瞄了一眼他桌上的花束和卡片，以及那罐饼干。“噢，有人送你饼干了？什么口味的？介意我尝点儿吗？我今天没来得及吃早餐。”没等Draco回答，她径直走进了办公室，直接打开了那罐饼干。她深吸一口气，叹息着说，“燕麦葡萄干。太棒了！你要来一块吗？”

这一切实在是太怪异了。这几天的事儿堆积在一起，他突然产生了一种幼稚的悲伤情绪，他只想冲回家大哭一场然后大睡一觉，但他不能这么做，他绝不允许自己这样做。Draco摇了摇头，恼怒地噘着嘴。

Lavender咬了一大口饼干。几颗饼干屑从她的嘴角溜出来，洒在了她钴蓝色的长袍上。她嚼着饼干问，“你怎么了？”

说实话，Draco没有足够的时间去好好回答这个问题。他怎么了？哪里不对劲？几乎所有事儿都他妈不对劲。他的脑子在试图划出不对劲事件的范围时短路了，他指了指桌上的花。“没什么。我只是在思考为何所有人都认为我生病了。”

Lavender点点头，从嗓子眼儿里低声哼哼着说。“也许是因为我告诉大家，你好像得了脑瘤。”

“什么？”他尖叫着问，这嗓音实在是太尖锐太响亮了。红晕爬上他的脸颊，他低下头，本能地因自己刚刚的失态而想要朝后躲起来。“你告诉...为什么你...为了什么？”

Lavender耸耸肩，又吃了一块Draco的饼干。“关于你和Potter在餐厅的那事儿，人们在背后说你说得很难听。所以昨天，当我听见有人在说这事儿时，我告诉他们，对Malfoy友好点！我听说他好像得了脑瘤！”她挥舞着手里还没吃完的饼干做了个手势，饼干屑掉在了Draco昂贵的小地毯上。“请注意，我只是实话实说。你确实说过这句话。所以我不必去解释那是个玩笑，不是吗？他们活该。”

Draco目瞪口呆地盯着专心咀嚼着饼干的Lavender。他唯一能问出口的只有，“为什么？为什么你要这么做？为什么你要...”帮助我...剩下的半句话他没有问出口，但却卡在了他的喉咙口，因为他不确定Lavender的这种帮助是否有用。“为什么？”

“因为那样不公平，让那些人因为某些无关紧要的蠢事儿把你撕成碎片。”她砰的一声盖上盖子，将饼干罐放在那束鲜花旁边。她转过头用锐利的眼神凝视着Draco，但却不是那种不友善的眼神。“而且。我讨厌谣言和八卦。”

一股羞愧感突然掐住了Draco的脖子，在霍格沃茨时的记忆突然出现在了他的脑海里。他传播过关于Lavender的谣言和八卦。一些非常糟糕的谣言和八卦，斯莱特林的学生们常常会在休息室里谈论她。他用力压下这些回忆。再说，她太虚伪了。她明明就最喜欢八卦，她经常邀请Draco跟她一起去欢乐时光*¹喝酒，毫无疑问，她就是想把Draco灌醉然后套出他那些尴尬的秘密，她总是在工作上向Draco提供帮助，就是想让他难堪，总是不请自来地出现在Draco的办公室，想要抓住他的小尾巴，这样她就能...告诉...其他人...  
欢乐时光*¹：酒吧优惠时段。

不是吗？

事实上，Draco开始认真思考这一点了，他从没有真正的见到或听到Lavender传播谣言八卦。不管是关于Draco，还是其他人的。

当他抛去了关于Lavender的刻板印象之后，关于她，他脑子里只剩下一个印象：一位一直想要帮助他，邀请他参加社交活动，专程跑来询问他一天过得怎样的同事。

天哪，喀耳刻*²在上。  
喀耳刻*²：希腊神话中的巫术女神、魔女之神，隐居在埃埃亚岛上的著名女巫。

这一认知给他留下了一个叫人害怕的理解，Lavender Brown也许真的在...友好对待他。他过于震惊了，所以无法阻止他将自己的想法说出口。

她大笑了一声。“我当然是在友好对待你，Malfoy！不然你以为呢？”

“我知道，但为什么？”这几天里发生的那些疯狂事儿，把Draco的社交过滤器搅歪了。

她泰然自若地接下了这个粗鲁的问题，双臂交叉在胸前回答道。“因为你是唯一一个没有因为我是狼人，就对我区别对待的人？因为你是办公室里唯一一个五十岁以下的人？因为你看起来像个相当善良的人，尽管你过去在学校时是个混蛋？”这个姿势抬起了她的胸部，让她的乳沟更加明显了，Draco认为这对那些喜欢女人的人来说，是个非常诱人的动作。她挑起眉毛笑了笑。“更主要的是，因为你和我都是最有能力，衣品最好，最酷的人（ baddest bitches）。而且我已经给咱俩计划好了，在三十五岁之前成为税务海关总署的署长和副署长。”

Draco大笑起来。当着她的面。这笑声不算友好，更像是精神失常的笑声，更像是一个疯子发出的笑声。

因为，假如她说的是真的，假如他信任了她...Draco突然意识到，也许他在推测他同事动机的时候，犯了一个大错。不管这听上去有多荒谬，但Lavender Brown似乎并不想在工作上抢他的功劳。她只是试着想成为他的...朋友。

Draco没有朋友。他曾有过一些朋友。但现在没有了。自从战争开始就没有了。他们都逃出了英国，或者直接跟他断绝来往，或者疏远了他。当Draco的价值观发生改变，而那些人却没有之后，他便主动和那些人断了联系。Draco不是个友善的人，他也没有朋友。

“好吧，Brown小姐。这...很公平，我猜。”他有气无力地大笑着说。但他突然止住脸的笑容，瞟了她一眼。“等等，谁是署长谁是副署长？”

“你是署长，我是副署长，”她毫不犹豫地说。“如果你是副署长的话，那我不知道是否该信任你，因为你很可能会给我下毒然后抢走我的署长职位。”

他目瞪口呆地望着他。“你不是说我是个善良的人吗？”

“你当然是！”她脸上浮现出一个灿烂的笑容。这让她看起来既美丽但又充满野性。“但你仍然是个斯莱特林。”

Draco就在这一刻决定了，他喜欢Lavender Brown。去他的！也许他能试试呢，试试这份潜在的友谊。然后，更奇怪的事情发生了。

他对她露出一个微笑，但却感觉非常尴尬窘迫，于是他立刻埋下头藏起了那个微笑。“是的，没错。”他清了清嗓子，抬起了落在地毯上的目光。“我很期待我们的统治。当然，假如我没有因脑瘤死掉的话。”

她大笑起来。“你没事儿的。”

“我不知道...”他摇了摇头盯着他的办公桌，桌面上堆放着的早日康复礼物仿佛像是在嘲笑他一样。他承认，他比自己想象中的更坦率，“我不知道我那天是怎么回事儿。如果你发现我的气味又有变化的话——”

她挥了挥手止住他的话。“我会的，但你不用担心那个了。”

“为什么？我的气味恢复正常了？”

“不。事实上，它变得更加强烈了。”Draco缩了缩脖子，她紧接着补充道，“但那不是坏事儿！那天我没注意到，但现在它确实变得更强烈了，闻起来...很熟悉。味道不坏。绝不是代表着你生病或者有什么其他毛病。我不知道那是什么味道，但它没让我有任何不良的预感。我的预感一向很准确。”

“好吧。”Draco叹了口气，把那股跃跃欲试着威胁他的恐惧感压了回去。她的话让他有些安慰，但他仍然没搞明白自己出了什么问题。而且，更让他担心的是，这到底只是个偶然发生的一次性意外，还是会再一次发生的意外？Draco后退一步，把办公椅从桌子下面拉出来。“我得开始工作了。但...谢谢你。感谢你不同寻常，但却十分有效的帮助。”

“不客气，”Lavender一边回答一边朝门口走去。“今天跟我一起吃午餐吗？”

“梅林啊，不，”Draco生气地说，但却立刻因自己刻薄的语气畏缩了一下。“抱歉。我只是，我这辈子再也不想踏进魔法部餐厅了。”

Lavender离开之后，Draco开始工作了。他是认真的，他宁愿把眼前挖出来当弹珠玩儿，也不愿意再进入魔法部餐厅，但他今天忘记带午餐了。可他也不知道Lavender怎么知道这事儿的——也许是某种狼人嗅觉，也许——当饥肠辘辘的感觉逐让他开始心烦意乱时，Lavender一声不吭地走进他的办公室，往他桌上放了一个烤牛肉三明治。他甚至还来不及好好道谢，她就朝Draco挤挤眼睛，大摇大摆地离开了。多么可爱又体贴的行为啊，最后，Draco确信她将会成为一个非常棒的朋友。他很多年没拥有过朋友了，他已经忘记该如何交朋友了，但在忙着批阅文件的同时，他开始了一场头脑风暴，他也许真的会跟她交朋友。也许他能邀请Lavender去他家，炫耀一下他那令人称赞的房子？他的父母需要给她准备一份昂贵的见面礼物吗？他需要收集关于她性取向和爱好的黑料吗，然后以此威胁她让她无法离开他？不。这些行为听起来都不太对劲，Draco强迫自己承认，也许他在跟朋友交往这一方面，一直是个大混蛋。不过，他总会弄明白的。书店里一定有关于如何交友的书。

那天下班的时候，他的心情比刚上班的时候轻松多了。所有关于他的那些谣言八卦都销声匿迹了。虽然人们的看法错得离谱，但至少对他来说没有坏处。而且他也许能交到一个朋友呢！这些乱七八糟的破事儿给他带来了一个意料之外的正面结果。当Draco怀里抱着公文包、饼干罐、以及鲜花坐电梯下楼时，他有一种暴风雨即将结束的感觉——天空还未放晴，风雨仍在肆虐的感觉，但最糟糕的部分，已经在没有造成任何死伤或者破坏的情况下过去了。Draco感觉自己终于能歇口气了，他终于能放松一直紧绷着的精神和身体，安然无恙地度过这次的危机。

至少当他发现自己走在Potter和Weasley身后之前，他一直是这么想的。

他咽了口唾沫，疯狂地四处张望着，想要寻找一个角落或者洞口把自己藏起来，以此跟他们保持距离，但Draco并没有找到。现在正是下班高峰期，中庭非常拥挤，吵吵嚷嚷的大厅里到处都是急着回家的魔法部员工，Draco根本无处可躲。他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动着。他们还没有注意到他，所以Draco唯一能做的就是保持距离，避免被他们发现，同时避开Potter。

但他却不可避免地偷听到了他们的对话。

“我快饿死了，”Potter对Weasley抱怨道，他们都拖着疲倦而沉重地步伐朝前走着。“我愿意为一顿美味的咖喱付出一切。”

给他做。

操操操。不！又来了！不不不。这不可能再次发生！不！Draco用力闭上眼睛，试图在脑子里自焚，这是唯一能阻止他做出某些糟糕可怕事儿的方法。在他恐慌地抗拒着本能的那半秒钟里，一股反胃感伴随着一股仿佛要把他的头骨劈裂的剧烈头痛袭来，他踉跄了几步，

“所以呢？”Weasley嘲笑着他的好朋友。“得到一顿美味的咖喱。你就得到了全世界！”

“不，但我没法吃到美味的咖喱！”Potter用胳膊肘推了一把他的大高个朋友。“你知道我家出门拐角那家店吗？他们关门了！我试了这附近所有的咖喱店，没一家能跟那家比。”

给他做。给他做。给他做。

Draco长长地深吸了一口气，那声音听起来几乎像是一声抽泣了。他立刻用空着的那只手捂住嘴巴，而且他感觉自己马上就要呕吐了。他感觉头晕目眩，脚下不稳地撞在了一个女巫身上，她瞪着眼睛吼道，“看着点儿路！”

他看不着，他看不见。他除了Potter什么都看不见，只有Potter，一直都只有Potter，Potter应该吃到他想吃的食物，所以Draco应该给他做...

Potter的身影消失在了魔法部的某个飞路网里，Draco用拳头按了按太阳穴，试图减轻随之而来的那股剧烈的疼痛。这股疼痛从内而外地戳刺着Draco，他甚至有些怀疑他的大脑会不会突然钻出一个挥舞着长矛的女神。他的胃突然一阵抽搐，于是他盲目朝前跑了几步跳进飞路网里，中途还被自己绊了一下，低声嘟囔着念出了他家的地址。

当他摔倒在地上的时候，他立刻瘫在了他家前厅那完美抛光过的拼花地板上。

***

没停止。它完全没停止，他要自杀了。就这样吧。当他回到家六个小时之后，在他在魔法部中庭与Potter那场灾难性的致命邂逅之后，那极具侵略性的想法仍然在一刻不停地摧残着Draco的大脑。

给他做。给他做顿饭。给他做他想吃的食物。

这个想法喋喋不休地纠缠着他，并根深蒂固地驻扎在他的脑海里，一旦他试图抗拒或者无视它，他就会面对一股让人衰弱无力的反胃感和疼痛。他大口喝掉了三瓶止吐药水，一瓶头疼药水，以及一瓶提神剂，以及另外六瓶他绝望地从自己的魔药储备里掏出来的药水，这些都毫无帮助。直到现在为止，他已经吐过四次了。他的头剧烈地抽痛着。Draco的耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑袋里充满了古怪的恐慌感，所以他做了他唯一能做的事儿：把自己关在卧室里，把  
自己埋在枕头里，关掉所有的灯，用一块冰凉的毛巾盖住眼睛，然后试图入睡。

但他毫无睡意。他已经躺了一个小时了，头痛却越来越严重。他扯掉脸上的毛巾，将其扔到了房间另一头，那块毛巾现在已经因为他滚烫发热的皮肤而又湿又粘了，它啪嗒一声掉在了木地板上。当他的眼睛逐渐适应了房间里昏暗的光线后，他盯着罩在床上的床帘。

给他做。给他做饭。

他颤抖着长吸了一口气。用力咽下了他喉头的胆汁。

给他做。给他做。给他做。

好吧。行，就这样了。他现在似乎只有两个选择，要么痛苦煎熬地死掉，或者下床给Harry Potter做一盘咖喱。他不想死，而且他再也受不了这磨耗生命的疾病了。

他胡乱推开被汗水浸透的毯子，在睡裤上套上了他的睡袍。

他身上出了非常严重的毛病。但在深夜经过了好几个小时的痛苦折磨之后，他只能选择屈服。

迈着无声的脚步，在不吵醒他的母亲和任何一副壁画的情况下，Draco蹑手蹑脚地穿过夜晚中黑暗的庄园，朝厨房走去。

走进厨房，他挥了挥魔法打开灯。洁白明亮的料理台，一排排魔法橱柜，闪闪发光的不锈钢餐具都在欢迎着他的到来，这个洁净无尘的厨房已经准备就绪了。相比鼎盛时期，这个巨大厨房的使用次数已经减少了很多——他母亲和祖母曾举办的那些奢华高档的晚会和派对已经不复存在了。但这儿仍然是一个非常好且功能强大的现代化厨房。这对Draco将会很有帮助。他审视着这个厨房，头痛随着他的每一次呼吸而减轻，于是他点点头，“好，开始吧。”

他朝前走了几步，拖鞋在瓷砖上发出啪嗒啪嗒的轻响声，他突然迷茫地停下了脚步。做咖喱具体需要哪些东西来着？鸡肉？羊肉？Potter没说他想吃哪种肉。肉类应该在施了冰冻咒和保鲜咒的冰箱里，大概。但其他食材呢？咖喱里通常都有某种酱汁，对吧？那是得事先准备好的吗？橱柜里有吗？还有...锅？炖锅和平底锅，应该用哪个？Draco瞪着那些橱柜，若有所思地撅起嘴。无论应该用哪个，他都不知道该去哪儿找。也许Malfoy庄园已风光不再了，但他们仍然有家养小精灵为他们做饭。而且Draco这辈子还没亲手下过厨呢。

他不以为然地吸着鼻子，按了按他的额角。这太尴尬了。也许他只是在白费力气，而他现在已经尽力了，所以他可以回到床上然后——

“啊！”Draco大叫一声，那股头痛警告般的在他的眼睛后面戳了戳，痛得他蹲在地上。“行！行！我会想办法的！”

“先生？”厨房的侧门被打开了，一个尖尖的嗓音小声说。他的家养小精灵揉着眼睛，朝厨房里张望着。她跟Draco一样，穿着睡衣。“先生还好吗？”

“Mipsy！感谢梅林！”Draco笑眯眯地望着她，然后立刻把自己的喜悦转移到了某种更理智的东西上。“我很好，但我需要你的帮助。”

“先生想吃点什么吗？”

“不，事实上——”

Mipsy无视了Draco的抗议，小胳膊腿儿迈着自信的步伐径直走进厨房，在她的地盘上，Mipsy似乎格外自信且放松。“女主人和Mipsy还在担心您今晚没吃晚餐。不过别担心，现在Mipsy会喂饱您的！”

“不，Mipsy，我——”

“Mipsy为您热一热饭菜。马上就好，Malfoy主人。请您坐下——”

Draco弯下腰抓住她的肩膀，打断了她的话。“Mipsy，我需要你帮我做点儿其他事。”

她眨了眨圆滚滚的大眼睛。“其他事？”

Draco挺直身体，试图表现得非常严肃且有威严。“我需要你协助我做一顿饭。更具体地说，是做咖喱。给Harry Potter先生的。”

听到这儿，她又眨了眨眼睛。“Malfoy主人要给Harry Potter先生做咖喱？在深夜十一点半？”

嗯，这听起来是有点荒谬。不是一般的荒谬。Draco保持着沉稳的表情，勉强点了点头。

“好的。”她后退几步走向橱柜。“Mipsy能为您做一顿咖喱让您在半夜送给Harry Potter先生。”

Draco的头痛立刻对Mipsy的话作出了反应，他急忙在痛感袭来之前开口道，“不，重点是，至关重要的一点是，那份咖喱必须得由我来做。”

这时，可怜又疲倦的Mipsy终于失去了耐心。她转过身用力地跺着脚。她脚下的小兔子拖鞋随着她的动作对着Draco咧嘴而笑。“Malfoy主人最好别把Mipsy的厨房弄得乱糟糟的！Mipsy和Dimple非常努力地为Malfoy主人和Narcissa夫人保持庄园的整洁，Malfoy主人最好不要进入Mipsy打扫得最干净的厨房，然后把里面弄得一团糟，然后Mipsy和Dimple就不得不一直到明天黎明才能清扫干净！”

Dimple是Mipsy的丈夫，是Malfoy庄园的另一个家养小精灵。战争结束后，亲爱的老卢修斯一被关押，Draco就立刻释放了他们的大部分家养小精灵。嗯，事实上，他释放了他们所有的家养小精灵，这得感谢最近施行的精灵权利待遇健康法案。这本来也是他曾投票赞同的法案，所以没什么好抱怨的。他只把Mipsy和Dimple雇了回来，一对与Malfoy家族世代相伴，上了年纪的小精灵夫妇。Mipsy负责厨房和家务，Dimple则负责庭院。在早些时候，Draco还过于青涩莽撞无法自己打理家务时，他们都帮了他很大的忙。Draco对他们也很好，给出了可观的薪酬，商定出了一份公平的合同，让他们能合理地平衡工作时间和私人时间，这让他们变得非常喜欢Draco。

很显然，这一切让Mipsy觉得她能斥责Draco并对他颐指气使。

若是他父亲，一定会因此烫掉Mipsy的耳朵。

但Draco不是他父亲。他盯着Mipsy，Mipsy盯着他，他们眼睛都不眨地死死盯着对方，谁都不愿意输掉这场厨房争夺战。

Draco认输了。他疲倦地叹了口气，摇摇头说道。“Mipsy，我告诉过你多少次了叫我Draco？看在上帝的份上，我穿尿布的时候你就认识我了。”

“是的，而且还为您换过尿布。”她转过身，用细瘦的手指打了个响指。一个橱柜的柜门弹了开来，一摞烹饪书飘到了她的手臂里，然后她低声抱怨道，“如果Draco主人动了Mipsy的厨房，那他将制造出比他的尿布里更糟糕的东西。”

真恶心，Draco哼了一声，因这句粗俗的评论而红了脸，但他决定不多计较了，因为Mipsy似乎同意帮助他了。

她爬上椅子把烹饪书放在了料理台上，好让Draco研究它们。“好吧。从这个开始，我确定我可以自己搞定，但或许你可以给我指指炖锅在哪儿？还有平底锅？也许还有菜刀？”

Mipsy瞪着他，但态度和表情却渐渐软化了。“小Draco还好吗？”

“我也不知道，”他回答。“我...”话就卡在他的喉头，但他无法说出事实。“我不知道。但我知道，一旦我做了这个，我就会好起来的。”

“好的。”Mipsy转身面朝着料理台上那堆摆放地乱七八糟的烹饪书。“但Mipsy会帮您的。不是帮您烹饪！Draco自己来烹饪。Mipsy是厨师长。”

Draco细细思考着她的话，发现自己并没有感到头疼或者反胃，于是他点点头。“好极了。”

他们一起翻阅了一本又一本的料理书。Mipsy标出了几个菜谱，让Draco考虑。眼下有好几种选择，Draco脑子里那让他心痒的卑鄙本能让他迫不及待地想立刻开始烹饪。毕竟，Potter在好几个小时前就提出要求了。但他到底想吃哪一种？

就在Draco仔细研究着菜谱的时候，他突然意识到，他的味觉受到了非常大的限制。他的味觉和口味非常英式，非常不幸且尴尬的英式（Awfully Anglo-Saxon）。他得叫Mipsy在他们的正餐里加入一些其他国家的菜肴了。不过不是现在。现在的话，她肯定会用汤勺抽他。

但现在，他可以烹饪，他可以做咖喱。只是在这之前，他从不知道咖喱还有这么多不同的种类。

这把他难住了，他有些不知所措。一种与往常不同的焦虑开始在他的脑子里盘旋。这很重要。因为Potter救了他的命，还救了所有人的命。为他做一顿美味的咖喱是Draco唯一力所能及的事儿！

但如果他能知道Potter身上有关印度的那一部分移民祖先来自哪里就好了。也许是印度本地。或者是来自巴基斯坦？Draco不了解这些，更别说Potter家族里传下来的珍贵菜谱了。

恐慌笼罩了他，Draco深吸几口气，怒视着眼前的菜谱。这让他怎么选？如果他选错了就糟了！槽糕透了！那会让这整件事都变得毫无意义！他作出了一个果断的决定，停止了他混乱的思维发散。“直接多做几份吧。我把范围缩小到了这六种里。”

“六种？”Mipsy尖声问到。她震惊地晃了晃，差点从椅子上摔下来。“Draco要做六种咖喱，然后在半夜送给Harry Potter先生？”

“是的。”Draco的回答比自己想象中的更有底气。他拿起离他最近的烹饪书，想看看做浓辣咖喱鸡需要什么食材。“请你把...？素油（J-hee）？酥油*³（Ghee）？递给我。”他分别用轻音和重音读出了那个G，但最后他不得不承认自己对此一无所知。“也就是澄清的黄油，谢谢。”  
酥油*³：Ghee印度酥油，传统印度饮食烹调油，一种去掉了水和牛奶固体的澄清黄油，比普通黄油保存时间更长。

“我们没有那种东西，先生。”

“哦。”好吧。那就做其他的。Draco打开了泰式菜烹饪书。“椰子奶有吗？”

Mipsy摇了摇头。

Draco的心凉了半截。“那么我假设，我们也没有酸豆和鲜姜以及辛辣香料粉？”

Mipsy叹了口气，继续摇头。

他开始在大脑里纠结起来，但只有一瞬间。他必须得做出咖喱。必须。这是他当下的人生目标。他咬着嘴唇说，“Mipsy，我需要你跑一趟——”

她用尖锐的瞪视和语气打断了他。“别说了。”

随着一长串低声抱怨，Mipsy穿过厨房回到了她的卧室。几分钟之后，她穿好衣服回来了（她穿着一件非常好看的夏装和宽松长裤——Mipsy和Dimple的女儿是个时装设计师，在对角巷开了一家精灵时装店，Draco投资了这家店。）她还在抱怨个不停。一直抱怨。直到啪的一声巨响之后，她从厨房幻影移形消失了，Draco的耳朵因这巨大的声音而嗡嗡作响。

在等待Mipsy深夜采购回来的时候，Draco努力试图让自己变得有用一点，于是他决定先把做咖喱需要的工具和器皿找出来。翻了好几个橱柜也没找到有用的东西。他家为什么有这么多橱柜？为什么他在他家的厨房里找不到任何想要的东西？一怒之下，他挥了挥魔杖用召唤咒召来了家里所有的锅。十五个不同的锅从各个方向飞来砸在他身上，最后落在瓷砖上，他弯下腰揉了揉身上新出现的淤青，好吧，他承认这个计划不太周密。感谢梅林他没对菜刀施召唤咒。虽然花费了更多时间，但他还是亲手去找出了其他需要的工具。

当Mipsy带着一大堆食材回来时，他们终于正式开始做咖喱了。魔药学的经验代表Draco非常擅长把东西切、剁、绞碎。但他不太会烤、煎炒以及调味，不过Mipsy可以教他。有好几次，在Draco差点出错的时候，Mipsy都迅速拍开了Draco的手纠正他。全程她时而焦躁时而畏缩，不断地对Draco提出各种关于如何才能做得更好的建议。说真的，要是Mipsy来做会好很多，假如Draco愿意退到一旁让她...但Draco立刻抑制住了这个想法。

凌晨两点，他们终于做出了六种不同的咖喱，盛在上好的陶瓷盘里。他浑身大汗，头发蓬乱，身后的厨房一片狼藉，Draco插着腰审视着他的杰作。“嗯，也不是很难嘛。”

他无视了Mipsy的嘀咕声。

“你能联系一下Potter家的家养小精灵吗？我们需要他的帮助才能把这些送过去。”

Mipsy啪的一声消失在厨房，几分钟后带着另一个弯着腰的家养小精灵出现了，不知为何，这位年迈的家养小精灵看起来非常热切地想要提供帮助。也许，他也认为Potter没有好好吃东西才这样的吧。

料理台上有六盘咖喱，而每个小精灵只有两只手，所以Mipsy去叫醒了她丈夫来帮忙。他们三个端着盘子幻影移形了。

成功了！他做到了！Draco站在厨房里，被一堆脏盘子、残余的鸡肉以及一罐罐调味料和被酱汁弄脏的料理台围绕着。一切都乱七八糟的，十分混乱。但他完美地完成了任务，Draco的内心感到十分平静安宁。

当他恢复了理智，想起自己刚刚做了些什么之后，他内心的平静安宁突然出现了一丝裂痕。Potter会是什么反应？肯定不会是什么好的反应。无论从哪个角度来看，这事儿都只会让Draco看起来更像个疯子，而且这一定会激怒Potter。来自Potter的负面关注比被他无视更让人难受。这样还会损害Draco的名誉，他也不知道自己心脏是否还能承受住被Potter拒绝的痛苦。

“现在别担心了，”Draco对自己说。“别想了。停止。”

所以他不再想Potter的事儿，然后开始洗盘子。

***

Harry从无梦的深度睡眠中被吵醒了。沙沙作响的声音、低语声以及某种奇怪的味道。当他挣扎着醒来时，他模模糊糊地辨认出了这些东西。

他眨了几次眼睛，感觉口干舌燥的，然后用舌头顶住上颚。这是什么味道？闻起来很辣。像...

他抬起埋在蓬松枕头里的脸，仔细闻了闻，然后眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，望着眼前一片漆黑的卧室。

床脚那头，一双眼睛望着他，那双眼睛的主人和床垫差不多高，所以Harry只能看到一双放光的圆眼睛和尖尖的耳朵。

“Kreacher？”Harry的声音有些低哑。“你在干什么？”

但回答声却不是从床脚传来的，而是他的右边。“送礼物，给Harry Potter的，先生。”

Harry朝着右边猛地转过头，他几乎立刻从昏昏欲睡的状态中清醒了过来。而另一双家养小精灵的大眼睛，还在床脚处一眨不眨地盯着他。

“我们是您的忠实粉丝，Harry Potter先生！”第三个不同的声音从他左边传来。Harry的心跳立刻加速了，他在转身的同时把魔杖从枕头下面抽了出来。第三双眼睛，也是家养小精灵的眼睛，在他的左侧专注地盯着他。Harry不知所措地望着他，这个穿着得体的小精灵，手里竟然端着两个...盘子？两个盘子。里面装着某种滚烫的辣味食物。床脚那头的家养小精灵又开口了，“Harry Potter是所有小精灵的英雄！”

当Kreacher和另外一个小精灵各自将他们手里的盘子放到Harry床上时，Harry左右晃动着脑袋，迷惑地望着他们。

“什么？”他目瞪口呆地坐直身子。“为什么？礼物？为什么要给我礼物...”他戴上眼镜瞟了一眼床头的闹钟。“在凌晨两点钟！”

他们三个几乎同时朝后退了一步。其中那个女小精灵，点点头朝Harry行了个屈膝礼。“是Malfoy主人送您的礼物，先生。”

Harry的心脏几乎立刻停止了跳动。

在他问更多问题之前，在他做出更多反应之前，三个小精灵啪的一声从他的卧室里消失了。

“搞什么？”Harry在黑暗里自言自语。于是他挥了挥魔杖打开灯。他被六盘食物包围了。每一盘里都装着不同类型的咖喱。

Harry怒了。“Malfoy！这他妈是什么鬼！”

他知道。他就知道。Malfoy朝他泼那碗汤就是有所图谋！Ron还劝他说不是那样的，但眼前的正好一切证明了Malfoy就是有阴谋。这种行为...有点精神错乱，不太正常，而且很...邪恶？对！没错！邪恶！

但更重要的是，这行为实在太他妈诡异了。

Harry用拳头抵住嘴唇，瞪着眼前的六盘咖喱。Malfoy是不是在中庭听到他说的话了，关于他想吃咖喱的那些话？Malfoy在监视他吗？跟踪他？偷听他跟别人说的话？

走廊尽头，一扇门嘎吱一声被打开了，小跑着的脚步声来到了Harry的卧室门口。操。Harry摇了摇头暗骂着自己。他不该大吼大叫，他本该控制住自己的愤怒和困惑的。

当Teddy敲了敲门板并推开门时，他叹了口气。Teddy的睡衣皱巴巴的，枕头褶在他脸上留下了一道红印。“Harry？”

“伙计。没事儿。进来吧。”

Teddy的小脸上挂着一副紧张惊恐的表情，他的下嘴唇不安地颤抖着，这让Harry的心脏像是被谁紧紧攥住了一样疼。“一切都还好吗？我以为我听见你在大吼。”

Harry突然感觉自己是地球上最混蛋的家伙。他垂下肩膀，稍微朝前坐了一点，那六盘咖喱压住了他的毯子。“一切都很好。我确实大吼了，但没事儿。只是发生了点怪事儿。我很抱歉。我不是故意要吵醒你的。”

Teddy点点头，稍微放松了一点。“怪事儿，嗯...跟你床上有好几盘食物有关吗？”

“是的。就是这件怪事儿。”显然，这都是拜Malfoy所赐。这么一说好像变得更怪了。

Teddy低头看着那些盘子，他的双眼一亮，眼睛突然从平常的棕色变成了鲜绿色。“那是咖喱鸡吗？闻起来好香！我能尝一点儿吗？”

“不！绝对不行。”他了解Malfoy，事情远不止表面看上去这么简单，Harry非常清楚地记得六年级那场可怕的事故，他不得把一块牛黄塞进喝了Malfoy的蜂蜜酒的Ron喉咙里。他嘲讽地笑着摇了摇头，任何与Malfoy有关的回忆都让他痛苦。“这里面可能有毒。”

“有毒？”Teddy瞪大眼睛，他的下嘴唇又开始颤抖了。他呼吸急促地问，“有人想伤害你吗？我们应该报案吗？能把其他傲罗叫来吗？我不想你被...被...”

他说着说着就哽咽起来，眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，Harry心里立刻充满了愧疚。“不，不，不！伙计，我很抱歉！”他挣扎着想从毯子里爬出来，安慰在半夜被他吵醒还为他担心，而且现在还被他弄哭了的教子，但那六盘该死的咖喱牢牢地压住他的毯子，把他困在了床上。他一怒之下抽出魔杖消掉了那些咖喱，然后跳下了床。Harry弯下腰握住抽泣着的Teddy的肩膀，“没人给我下毒，没人伤害我，好吗？我不该说那些蠢话。”

“好吧。”Teddy深吸一口气，稳住了呼吸，那股让他害怕到几乎跌倒的恐惧逐渐退去了。

Teddy Lupin是个非常容易紧张害怕的孩子。公平地说，他也没有任何机会成为其他性格的孩子，他的父母和祖母在他八岁前就去世了。他这一生经历了各种变动和心痛，爱他的成年人都不幸英年早逝。小小年纪，他就承受了太多东西。

当Andromeda的心脏在多年前恶咒的伤害下毫无预警地停止跳动，突然去世之后，Harry立刻把Teddy接到了家里。他爱他的教子，他倾注了他所有残缺不全的爱意，给了这个男孩儿一个家。他尽力做到最好了，但Teddy仍然需要大量的支持，保证和安慰。他需要一个来自成熟成年人带来的安全感。Harry...嗯，Harry经常觉得自己身上并没有他这个年纪应有的成熟。

Harry经常觉得自己性格不太正常。

他们彼此相依。他们需要对方。他们爱着对方。但他们受到过的伤害却没那么容易被修复。Teddy经常会陷入焦虑的漩涡中，总是害怕Harry会出什么事儿。

而Harry，像个该死的白痴一样，告诉Teddy有人半夜闯进他们家，还试图给他下毒。他用大拇指摩挲着Teddy的颧骨，他猜他可能是世界上最差劲的家长了。“那只是个糟糕的笑话，伙计。对不起。我没事儿的。”他的声音有点沙哑，这让他忍不住想起了那些已经离开了这孩子的人。他保证道，“我不会离开你的。”

Teddy亮晶晶的眼睛里充满了信任，他望着Harry点了点头。有时，Teddy对他的无条件信任会让Harry非常惊讶。他想给Teddy他这辈子应该拥有的一切。“我哪儿都不会去的。”Harry戳了戳Teddy的肩膀，用一种轻快，但却隐藏着压抑悲伤的语气调侃道，“你才是那个将会离开我的人！”

他恨自己这么说。他恨死了这种悄悄爬上他的背脊，灼烧着他的喉咙的可怕又绝望的孤独，即使他是笑着说出这句话的。

“还没到时间呢，Harry！”Teddy推了Harry一下，撩开了耷拉在他额头上软软的棕色发丝。他欢快语调中的恐慌和不安已经消失了。“还有两个月零十五天。早着呢。”

Harry站起身露出一个坏笑，但他心底突然感到一股强烈的恐慌。两个月零十五天？他们只剩下这点时间了？“噢，你都开始倒数了，不是吗？等不及要离开这儿了？”

Teddy翻了个白眼。“应该说，等不及去霍格沃茨了。你觉得我什么时候才会收到入学通知书？”

“还得等几周吧。”Harry坐在床上，把双手放在膝盖之间。“他们会在七月初开始寄通知书。”

“七月就快到了。太好啦。”Teddy低头盯着地板，双脚动来动去，仿佛在思考着什么一样。也可能是他还很害怕，只是在找借口，想再和Harry多说一会儿话。但Teddy抬起头，脸上挂着一副严肃的表情问，“霍格沃茨有咖喱鸡吗？或者奶油浸肉咖喱？或者类似的东西？”

Harry忍不住大笑起来。“不。霍格沃茨没有那些东西。”

Teddy失望地皱着眉。“那泰式炒河粉呢？”

“没有。”

“披萨？”Teddy的声音里带着一丝希望。

Harry无情地将其击碎。“想都别想。”

“啊，那他们都吃些什么东西啊？”

Teddy惊呆了，他似乎无法想到除了这些食物以外，世界上还有什么其他能吃的东西一样。也许是因为他只吃过这些。Harry认为Kreacher年纪太大了，所以不让他进厨房动火，免得他不小心点燃整座房子，从那以后，Harry就开始带Teddy吃外卖和方便面。棒极了。真会带孩子。Harry Potter可真是满分完美家长！

他对自己翻了个白眼，然后摇摇头回答了Teddy的问题。“一些很美味的食物。大部分是肉和马铃薯。家养小精灵做的。”

显然，今晚的那份礼物表明了家养小精灵非常擅长做咖喱。该死的Malfoy。他到底在想什么？他到底有什么阴谋？

Teddy又在Harry房间逗留了几分钟，他光着脚，焦躁地踩着嘎吱作响的地板，Harry困得上下眼皮打架了。再过四小时他就得起床了，把Teddy送到Weasley家，然后去上班。他需要睡眠。“好了。现在已经凌晨两点半了。也许你是在放暑假，但我明天还要上班呢。快去回去睡觉吧。”

“嗯，好吧，”Teddy说，他移开了视线但却在原地不动。“我只是...明天见。”

噢。他现在还很紧张害怕。他不想一个人。这个想法像是一桶冰水一样把Harry浇醒了，他的心底迅速升起了对这个孩子的怜爱，这种感情在他的胸腔里温柔但却令人疼痛地膨胀着，几乎快让他喘不过气了。

让人更加痛苦的是，他就是那个让Teddy感到如此不安的原因。那句关于下毒的蠢话把Teddy吓得不轻。

“过来，小伙子。”Harry掀开毯子的一角。“你今晚可以跟我一起睡。”

Teddy咬着嘴唇，看上去幼小脆弱但又充满了内疚。“真的吗？你不介意吗？”

“当然不。”永远不。他永远不会介意。而且这种情况并不常见，所以他更不介意了。Teddy头一年搬来跟他住的时候，跟Harry一起睡了整整一年。因为他一个人睡的话，会做非常糟糕的噩梦，Harry也是。一起睡觉降低了他们做噩梦的几率。有一次Harry在半夜醒来，突然发觉有一只手掌在他的口鼻处晃动，有那么一瞬间，他脑子里突然出现了一个怪异的念头：他的教子想让窒息、闷死他。但事实却恰恰相反。Teddy一直在检查Harry是否在正常呼吸。Harry真的不知道该如何安抚Teddy的焦虑不安，所以他做了唯一能做的事儿：关心他，爱护他，尽量不让情况变得更糟。但Harry经常搞砸最后一点。当Teddy走到床边时，Harry逗他，“你会踢我一整晚吗？”

“不会！”

“好吧哈哈。”Harry笑着说。当他们都在那床轻薄的凉毯下躺好之后，Harry转身关掉了灯。

几分钟之后，伴随着Teddy安然无恙地躺在他身边发出的平稳呼吸声，Harry终于从Malfoy事件的烦躁情绪中缓了过来，沉沉睡去。

不过他在一秒钟之后，就被Teddy的低语声惊醒了，“Harry？你睡着了吗？”

“还没，”枕头里传来Harry嗡声嗡气的回答。“怎么了？”

他沉默了一秒钟。然后说，“那些咖喱弄得我好饿。”

Harry叹了口气。他应该叫Teddy继续睡觉的。现在已经快到三点了，他得做个称职的家长，他需要划清底线，比如健康的作息时间，禁止不健康的零食。Hermione也常常叫他这么做，他知道她是对的，育儿书上也是这么说的。再说，Hermione是个非常优秀的母亲。

但Harry今天吓到了Teddy，而且他也不知道该如何成为一个严格的称职家长。他只知道如何去爱他的教子，给他的教子他小时候希望得到的那种关心和疼爱。所以，他放弃了，他决定再暂时做一会儿世界上最糟糕的家长，Harry对着枕头嘟囔道，“好吧。我们去弄点儿热巧克力喝。”

“热巧克力？大夏天的喝热巧克力？”

Harry转过头又叹了口气。“嗯，你说得有道理。那就换成巧克力冰淇淋。”

“棒极了！”

也许这个诡异夜晚的发展还不算坏。但他可不打算去感谢Malfoy，绝对不可能。毕竟，都是因为他古怪且不妥的干预，Tedey才会被吓到的。当Harry和Teddy坐在厨房的餐桌旁，从纸盒里用勺子挖巧克力冰淇淋吃时，他心想：是的，这一切都是Malfoy的错。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天一早，怪异又可怕的担忧和烦恼很快击倒了Draco。清晨的魔法部中庭空无一人，尽管昨晚几乎没睡，但他还是特意选择在这个时候上班，这样就能避开Potter了。他走出飞路网，脚踏在光滑的地板上，拍了拍长袍和裤子上的飞路粉。他鬼鬼祟祟地瞟了一眼宽敞的大厅，以确保Potter不在这儿。现在只有几个穿着毫无朝气西装的工作人员，专心地埋头做自己的事儿。没什么好害怕的。Draco摇摇头甩掉了他的焦虑不安，动身穿过中庭，他的皮鞋跟在地砖上发出轻快的敲击声，悦耳地回荡在空荡荡的天花板之下。

他突然意识到，脚步声的回音太多了。回音回应着回音。就像...

当Draco走到喷泉那儿的时候，他确定了，有人在跟踪他。

他停下脚步。跟踪他的脚步声也随之停下了。行，来吧。毫无疑问，Potter，或者是其他跟踪他的人，显然是想好好教训Draco一顿。这顿教训里势必包含了拳头或者恶咒，也可能两者兼具。Draco心跳加速地挺直背脊，试图表现的沉着镇定且不失骄傲。他肯定会被攻击的。但他会没事儿的。他会没事儿的，他不会让任何人看出这件事对他的伤害打击有多大，他不会让任何人看到他崩溃，或者看到他的恐惧。他会挺直背脊，让他们看看他的骨气。于是Draco抿着嘴，扬起眉，挂上一幅Malfoy特有的冷酷蔑视的表情回过头，想要看看那个跟踪他的攻击者...

是个中年女巫？而且她并没有抽出她的魔杖？

Draco眨眨眼。这个女人因为跟踪行为被Draco发现而红着脸低下了头。她抬起她小巧的手掌，弯弯手指对Draco打了个招呼，然后迅速地瞥了他一眼，低头轻声笑了起来。这真叫人摸不着头脑，Draco盯着眼前奇怪的景象，也抬起手打了个招呼。他的动作让这个女人尖叫着摇摇晃晃地跑开了，她的高跟鞋在地上敲出咔嗒咔嗒的声响。

奇怪。太奇怪了。这是在干什么？Lavender为了“帮”他，又散播了什么新的谣言吗？

算了。他现在有其他事儿要担心呢。他甩掉了刚才那场怪异邂逅给他带来的不安感，继续朝前走。

不，这不太对劲。非常不对劲。当他穿过中庭，走向电梯和办公室的大门时，他又听见了脚步声的回音。这次的回音更加响亮，而且听起来更加杂乱无章。也许，这次不止一个人跟踪他了。这次除了脚步声，还有低语声和刻意压抑住的笑声。

Draco在门口停下脚步，那些脚步声也停了。他咽了口唾沫，缓缓地转过身。

一群人，包括之前的那个女巫，站在他身后几英尺的地方。他们一边盯着Draco看，一边跟身边的人低声耳语着些什么。每一个人都在盯着Draco。除了那个不会穿着高跟鞋跑步的中年女巫以外，还有另两个和她年纪相仿的男巫和女巫，一个年纪稍大男巫戴着单片眼镜，穿着一身方格毛呢长袍，另一个年轻一点的新人傲罗，一看就是刚从霍格沃茨毕业的，还有一个看上去相当自大的律师。他们都站在那儿，瞪大双眼凝视着Draco，脸上都挂着温柔，爱慕，甚至羞涩的表情。

令人震惊的恐惧让他的呼吸颤抖了起来，Draco突然想起了他在那本生存指南里看到的关于美洲狮的内容。

那群人之中的年轻傲罗开口了，他的声音有些嘶哑，“早上好，Draco！”

所有人一动不动地望着Draco，他们的呼吸都随着他的每一个动作，每一次心跳而动。

Draco做出了回应，“你好。”

他们突然变得非常激动。从那群红着脸的人群中传出一声如同小女孩儿般的短促尖叫，那位律师朝前迈了一步。

Draco认为这是他应该拔腿逃跑的征兆。这么做完全违背了那本生存指南里关于面对美洲狮的内容，但他这次遇到的不是美洲狮，而是一群疯子。他开始慌了，他转过身，在被那群人抓住之前迅速走进门里。他用尽了所有自制力，才让自己没有像逃命似的全力冲刺，但他却尽可能地迈着最快的步伐走向电梯，按下了电梯按钮。

在他身后，中庭的那道门突然打开了。

“Draco！请回来吧！”

亲爱的梅林啊，他们追着他过来了。Draco的心脏跳到嗓子眼儿了，他又用手指戳了几下电梯按钮。

“你为什么要跑啊，Draco？”

“你今天看起来真英俊，Draco！这个颜色非常称你。”

“你觉得我这身长袍的颜色怎么样，Draco？如果你不喜欢的话我明天就换掉！”

当那群人逐渐朝他靠近时，他感觉自己快疯了，Draco用跟他心跳一样快的速度，不断地猛戳着电梯按钮，他几乎快把按钮戳坏了！

“你吃过早餐了吗，Draco？我可以去给你买点儿吃的！”

一个声音恶毒地说，“他不想要你买的任何东西！我会帮他买的！”

“他为什么会想要你买的？”

身后爆发了一场混战，低沉的痛哼声和击打声让Draco又惊又吓，但他绝对不会转过身的。他继续猛戳电梯按钮。这该死的破门怎么还不打开？！

“他怎么会想要除我以外的人？我要带他去约会！”

“那我带他去度假！”

“那我就带他去——”

“他不想要你！”

“——做比你做的更上档次的事儿！”

“——依照纯血巫师的求爱习俗，他应该和我——”

“我可以改变！Draco，如果你不喜欢我的长袍，我立刻就换掉！”

“你滚开！”

“——把你的手从我未来丈夫的身上撒开！”

噢，感谢上帝佛陀宙斯，电梯门终于开了！他逃生之路的大门打开了！Draco跌跌撞撞地冲进电梯，飞快地一掌拍上了关门按钮。当电梯门逐渐滑动着关闭时，他上气不接下气地喘着粗气，惊恐地望着大厅里的景象。一位女巫在跟那位律师互殴，年轻的傲罗抽出了魔杖，他似乎想给某人来个恶咒，戴着单片眼镜的那位老人差不多快把自己脱光了，只剩一条内裤。这群人因为狂暴过头了，完全没注意到Draco已经逃走了。

他成功逃走了！感谢梅林，他成功——

“早上好。”电梯里传来一个低沉性感的嗓音，吓得Draco一哆嗦。那股惊慌失措的感觉又来了，他猛地转过头，发现一个年轻男巫正站在他身旁，他隐约认出了那是国际魔法合作司的人。那人穿着一身剪裁考究的长袍，下巴棱角分明，他本来应该是个十分英俊的人，假若他的表情不是那么油腻好色的话。他朝Draco跨出一步。“Malfoy先生，你看起来真是美极了。”

“什么鬼？”Draco愤怒地低声说，他很生气，不是对全宇宙生气就是对他自己生气，当然，这两者似乎都无法给出一个合适的答复，然后那个男巫张开手臂朝他挤了过来。Draco厉声说，“不！立刻滚回你那边儿去。”

男巫大笑起来。“Draco亲爱的，我爱死你发号施令的样子了。我之前怎么没见过呢？想让我告诉你我的感受吗？”

Draco的后背贴在电梯壁上，用魔杖抵住那个男人的喉咙低吼道，“你敢动一下，我就切掉你的手。现在，后退，渣滓。”

男巫用手掌按住他的胸口，但他确实后退了一步。“甜心，你伤到我了！但我迟早会赢得你的心的。等着瞧吧！”

当他开始滔滔不绝地列举着，他将会如何用他的优点和长处迷住Draco时，Draco冲到电梯的另一头，按下了急停按钮。轿厢剧烈晃动着停了下来，一个魔法电子声礼貌地宣布， _魔法部体育运动司到了_ ，这儿离Draco要去的楼层还差两层。但他还是冲出了电梯，这次他全力冲刺着从那个变态身旁跑开了。

“早上好，美人！”

“唔，你看上去可真壮。”

“你要跑去哪儿（running off ）？你已经在我心头徘徊一整天了（running through my mind）！”

走廊里的情况也没好到哪儿去。他每经过一道门，就会有人钻出来用爱慕的眼神望着他，然后附上几句可怕又下流的赞赏。他恼火地咕哝着叹了口气，扯着自己的头发，一直跑到了这层楼的另一头。在气喘吁吁地爬上了两层楼之后，Draco用力控制住他的呼吸，让自己不要失声大哭，尽管他非常想要这么做。他遭受了一早上接连不断的性骚扰，而且这些骚扰的剧烈程度已经趋近身体骚扰了。无论如何，他终于到达了目的地，他深吸一口气放下防备，走进了海关税务总署的大厅。

如果他现在能坐在办公桌前埋头工作，也许他会逐渐忘掉这件事儿。他总是这么做，他已经这样很多年了：低着头，保持安静，认真工作。没有任何人会打扰他。一切都会趋于平静，恢复正常，就像之前一样...在他开始痴迷Harry Potter的饮食习惯之前、在他有那种想要给Potter做饭的强烈到让他全身不适的想法之前、在他开始精心烹饪食物只为了讨Potter和他自己混乱本能的欢心之前、在人们想要在电梯里抚摸他之前，在人们仿佛被爱冲昏脑袋，开始追在他屁股后面跑之前，就好像他是最美丽...最迷人的...迷人的...

Draco的大脑突然发出一声抽泣。

不。不。不。不。

这一切，这些天发生的所有奇怪的糟心事儿，在Draco脑子里逐渐凝聚成形，成为了某种沉重费解的东西，然后猛地抽醒了他，让他的呼吸急促起来。海关税务总署的大厅里，最佳职员照片上的他自己正用一种冷冷的审判式眼神瞪着他。Draco快喘不过气了，他无法呼吸了。突然之间，眼前的景象开始旋转，他的胃也开始抽痛了，视线也变得模糊不清。他做不到。这...这...

“Draco？你还好吗？”Margery从椅子上站起身，一个孔雀蓝的斑点摇摇晃晃地靠近他，滚烫的泪水聚集在Draco那叛徒般背叛了他的眼睛里。Margery朝Draco伸出手。

他转身逃跑了。

***

另一件关于Draco Malfoy的事儿，是一件他从未放在心上并且几乎快忘记了的事儿：他的曾曾祖母是个媚娃。

***

Draco的臀骨隐隐作痛，他的后背也因为长时间僵硬的姿势而酸疼，他已经在扫帚间冰冷肮脏的石地板上坐了一个半小时了。他藏在一堆拖把和水桶之中，缩在一个放置清洁用品的壁橱架下面，Draco抱住膝盖，弯着腿坐在地上。他视线一片模糊，脑袋隐隐作痛。他已经哭过一场了。最近出现在他身上的这种可怕又糟糕的感觉，是否从他身体里消失了？不，完全没有。但他没有精力去思考那个了，他只能全身发疼地独自一人坐在冰冷的地上，不敢离开这个壁橱（cupboard）。

扫帚间外面人来人往，但他只想回家，这是他这些年来第一次决定翘班。但他如何，才能在不经过几十或者上百人的情况下回家呢？人们一定会被他迷住的...被他的...

他忍不住打了个寒颤，然后抹掉了自己刚才的想法。这太糟糕了。

门外传来了脚步声，Draco不安地绷紧全身等待外面的人走过去，就像他听到走廊里的其他动静一样。但这次的脚步声并没有走过，而是停在了扫帚间门外。

噢不。有人发现他在这儿了！Draco急忙朝后挪动，背部紧紧地贴在了墙壁上。

门外的人敲了敲门，用指节在木头门上快速地叩击了两下，然后打开门走了进来。“Draco，我知道你在这儿。”

Lavender。可恶。这是他现在最不想见到的人。呃，也许算不上最不想见到的。他本来因为即将拥有一个新朋友而兴奋，但现在...她将会违背自己的意愿性骚扰他，而他不得不把她赶走，场面将会变得相当尴尬。从此以后他们将再也不会跟对方说话了，Draco也只能把这段还未萌芽的潜在友谊冲进马桶里。Draco充满遗憾地悄悄伸出手，拿出了他的魔杖。也许他该拿上一把拖把用来防身。

“你还好吗？我听说今早的事儿了。”她关上门，把他俩困在了狭窄的扫帚间里。当她俯身看向藏在壁橱架下的Draco时，一缕头发落在了她的面前。她脸上的微笑充满了友善和同情，完全不带任何一丝好色或者欲望。“嗨。还好吗？”

“得视情况而定。”Draco仔细观察着她，他的担忧和疑虑逐渐变成了一种赌气般的暴躁和难过。“你是想来跟我做爱，并对我宣告你矢志不渝的爱的吗？”

“地球上还没有任何东西能强迫我这样做呢。”她跪坐在Draco对面，这姿势让她看起来像个在岩石上享受日光浴的人鱼，一个相当美丽的人鱼。“我觉得你很讨厌。”

Draco气呼呼地哼了一声。“所有人都这么觉得。”

她稍微有点用力地拍了拍他的膝盖。倒不如说是抽了他的膝盖一掌，不过这多少有些安慰到了他。“所以，你终于搞明白了这一切是因为你基因里遗传的魔法生物血统？”

Draco心力交瘁地长叹一声，把头埋进了他的膝盖之间，点了点头。但因为Lavender古怪的措辞，他立刻抬起头怒视着她。“你早就知道了？”

她点点头。“我昨天才发现的。”

Draco朝后仰头大喊道，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我觉得这不关我的事。”

“不关你的事，”Draco嘀咕着收紧膝盖，试图摆出一副尖锐且不可触碰的防御姿势。“是啊，但这绝对 _关我的事_ ！如果有人能提前告诉我一声就好了！”

“你真的不知道吗？”

Draco盯着她看了好一会儿，无声地张了张嘴巴。“我看起来像是知道的吗？我看起来像是对此做好充分准备的人吗？”

Lavender弯了弯嘴角。“不，你看起来像是躲在扫帚间里的人。”

“确实。我看起来是很像躲在扫帚间里的人。”Draco瞪着她说。“也许是因为，我，现在就藏在扫帚间里呢。”

在他继续讲述自己的悲惨遭遇之前，Lavender打断了他。“抱歉，Malfoy。我以为你知道的。我注意到你的变化，是因为你停止服用抑制剂。当然不是说我想多管闲事儿！但直到今早的这场混乱的失控局面，我才意识到你真的不知道自己身上发生了些什么。”

Draco噘着嘴，暴躁地耸了耸肩，低头盯着石地板上的某条缝隙。

Lavender继续说。“你怎么会不知道呢？我是说，我知道狼人跟你们的情况不太一样，因为我们通常会被咬上一口。但我从未听说过，有人身上有魔法生物的血统但他本人却而毫不知情的情况。这怎么可能呢？”

“我不知道！”Draco怒道，他尴尬地面颊发烫。让自己冷静了一些之后，他开口说，“我真的不知道。我只知道我的一位祖先，我的曾曾祖母，是个媚娃。但我们几乎不会谈到她，特别是在战争期间，在那种...价值观之下...”

Lavender笑着点了点头。“有点嘲讽啊，不是吗？Lucius Malfoy，世界上最大的纯血至上主义者，自己却不是个纯血。”

现在也许并不是解释这个的最佳时机，但在意识形态热潮引起第一次巫师世界大战时，纯血指的是纯魔法生物血统。几乎每个纯血家庭里都有媚娃，或者人鱼，或者妖精血统！这不是什么丢脸的事儿...直到那个不许别人质疑他的神秘人突然出现，宣布魔法生物血统是可耻且丢脸的。

“我们没有谈过这件事。只是小心翼翼地保守着秘密。而我也不太了解这个。更别说我有可能...”话语卡在了喉咙里，他换了一种更温和的说法。“这些血统的特征会出现在我身上。”

“我很抱歉。但你现在知道了。不过这都是有办法控制的。”她把双腿伸展在身前，姿势不像之前那么淑女了。但这不怪她，因为坐在地上真的太难受了。她笑眯眯地扬起眉毛，戳了戳Draco的腿。“嘿！往好的方面想！你永远不用再担心找不到人约会了。你现在可以跟任何你想要的人上床！”

即便Draco知道她是在说笑，但他也没法笑出来，因为他此刻非常烦躁，正在忙着自怨自艾，没空被她逗笑。总而言之，由于各种原因，这个说法有点吓到他了。他努了努嘴说道，“我是无性恋。或者说是灰无性恋。应该是 ** _ **半无性恋*¹**_** 吧，我猜。而且那样做也太不道德了！”

**_**半无性恋*¹：Demisexual，只对特定的人（无论性别）产生性趣，且必须依靠极强的情感联系。** _ **

“噢。”Lavender想了一会儿，然后又提出了另一个建议。“嗯，那你可以跟任何你想要的人一起去动物园！”

她努力想要逗笑他的话语让Draco露出了微笑，事实上他确实笑了，然后他翻了个白眼说道，“这就是你闲暇时的娱乐活动吗？去动物园？”

“不。”她耸耸肩，厌恶地皱着鼻子。“去那儿只会让我感觉很饿。”

一想到狼人Lavender盯着企鹅展馆流口水的样子，Draco就忍不住大笑起来，他呻吟一声再次把头埋进了双膝之间。他现在才不想被逗乐！他只想感受痛苦！有朋友可真是太糟糕了。

“你朝Harry Potter身上扔食物这件事儿，跟你是媚娃有关系吗？”

太糟了。糟透了。Draco不知道自己一开始为何想要有个朋友。特别当他知道这个问题的答案之后，这个令人极度不安的事实让他突然清醒过来，独自坐在这儿，质疑着他这辈子做过的每一件事儿。只有这样才能说得通。那让他想要喂饱、服从、照顾Potter的让他全身难受的本能和无法控制的冲动...这一切都只能说明一件事。他叹了口气，在自己的双膝之间咕哝着说，“他是我的伴侣。”

Lavender惊呆了。“这太糟了！”

“我知道！相信我，我知道。”

“媚娃本能会突然让你被你根本不感兴趣的人吸引？就像命运为你做出了决定？太可怕了。”

“不...不完全是。”好吧，也许这也没那么糟。但这确实让人难以忍受。不，糟糕是因为别的原因。他应该让自己闭上嘴巴了。他们没必要谈这个。他真的不该把自己藏了这么多年的秘密一股脑儿倾泻出来。真的，不是现在。有些事儿最好烂在肚子里。这是他一直以来自我保护的最好方式，如果别人知道了的话，没有什么好结果的——“那些感情之前就存在了。”

梅林在上，他怎么说出来了？他的嘴巴抗拒了他机智精明的大脑，继续说个不停。

“这些感情不是因为媚娃本能觉醒才出现的。我之前就对他有好感了。当媚娃本能突然出现时，就...”Draco耸了耸肩。说实话，他也不太确定。他唯一确定的只有他对Potter的感觉，在多年以前、在这场闹剧发生之前就有的感觉。“把他认作了我的伴侣吧，大概。”

“噢。”这一次，他的话竟然让Lavender安静了下来。她用同情且非常伤感的眼神望着他，“我很抱歉。”

“是啊。”不用多说什么了。Draco坐起身，扭了扭他酸痛的腰背，动了动他坐在冰冷的石地板上的屁股。

Lavender没有说话，狭窄的扫帚间里一片寂静，过了几秒钟她再次开口道，“等等，所以你刚才是什么意思？半无性恋（Demisexual）？这是不是代表着你只会被...半神（Demigods）吸引？这就是你喜欢Harry Potter的原因吗？”

Draco摇着头语无伦次地辩解道，“Harry Potter才不是半神！”

“他也许是噢！”Lavender笑嘻嘻地用鞋跟踢了踢他，她薄薄的铅笔裙因她的动作滑到了大腿上方。“他从杀戮咒下幸免于难了，整整两次！”

“不是！”Draco又气又恼地说，最恼火的是Lavender执意想把他逗笑，但也是因为她还在这儿，Draco翻了翻眼睛。“不是那个意思。半无性恋意味着，我不会对没有与我有情感联系的对象产生性趣。”

Lavender从喉咙深处发出了几句哼哼。“那么，假如你要去动物园的话——”

“为什么要去动物园？提醒你一下我从来没说任何关于动物园的话题！”

她假装没听见他说的话，盯着一瓶玛丽戈蒂太太牌地板无瑕清洁剂，若有所思地说，“你也是说，你也许会喜欢跟各种各样的朋友一起去逛动物园。但只有在跟某人去过很多次动物园、野餐、博物馆、游乐园、海边度假之后，你才会对某人感兴趣并且想跟他上床？”

“是的。”Draco眨了眨眼睛。“梅林啊，现在的约会模式都变成这样了吗？还是说你的罗曼蒂克审美都参考了一个二年级小孩儿的？”

“噢，既然你喜欢Harry Potter，那你建立情感联系的方式应该是通过...互殴，吵架，在魁地奇比赛里踢对方屁股，在战争时跟对方干架吧。”她被自己的话逗得大笑起来，Draco在思考他是否可以用拖把揍她，他到底为什么要告诉她这个？Lavender终于笑够了之后问他，“等等，你不跟人约会？”

“我当然不约会。因为我是个被排挤的孤家寡人！同时我也没有朋友，如果你没注意到的话。”

“喂！”她踹了他一脚。“你有我呢！”

“嗷！”Draco揉了揉小腿。“没错，大概三天才开始的！”

“Draco！”Lavender倒抽一口气抬手捂住胸口，她的手指上涂着一种淡淡的灰粉色指甲油。她跪坐着俯视他，她的卷发和衣服显得她格外有气势但却非常美丽。“我们一起工作了六年！这些年来我们一直都是朋友，但你听听你说的是什么？我们三天前才成为朋友？三天前个屁。”

“那也许是个不错的假设，假如我知道我是媚娃，而你...噢，我之前不知道我是个媚娃。”Draco怒视着她，用一种非常不得体的方式挥着手。“而你提前告诉了我的话！”

Lavender脸上出现了一个大大的笑容，她朝后倚在那个巨大的黄色水桶上，双腿侵入了Draco的私人空间。

看着她这幅笑眯眯又不修边幅的样子，一股暖流涌上Draco的心头。同时也是因为她在Draco崩溃的时候找到了他，坐在扫帚间肮脏的地板上陪着他。他从未拥有过这样的朋友，自从...他咽了口唾沫，控制住了自己的情绪。他从未拥有过她这样的朋友。Crabbe和Goyle的情感敏锐度堪比弗洛伯黏虫。Pansy倒是尝试过几次，但她总像是在表演——状态好的时候就表现为讨好和溺爱，缺乏真正的感情支持。而Lavender，一个在三天前还被Draco鄙视着的人，却坐在地板上，把裙子弄得皱巴巴的，一只鞋挂在脚上，头发缠在簸箕上...试图在这糟糕的一天里逗他开心。

这起作用了。他捂着脸笑了。虽然只有一点点作用，但他确实没那么难受了。

他们坐在地上大笑起来，然后安静几秒钟。过了一会儿，Lavender轻轻蹬了蹬Draco的脚。“有多久了？”

Draco的嘴巴突然有些发干，他的心脏因紧张而猛烈地加速跳动起来，因为他知道她会这么问。他爱了Harry Potter多久了？这种感情有多久了？他低声回答，“很多年了。”

“你告诉他了吗？”

他哼了一声摇摇头。“绝无可能。”

她咬了咬下嘴唇，温柔地开口说，“也许Harry Potter会想跟你一起去动物园呢。”

这次，Draco停了下眨了眨眼睛。“你是这么想的？”她耸了耸肩，他挑起一边眉毛说，“也许我应该在向他发出邀请时，再往他身上泼一碗汤？”

Lavender缩了缩脖子。“这恐怕不是个好主意。”

“或者！我知道如何说服他了！也许我可以给他做六种不同种类的咖喱，然后派一队小精灵在凌晨两点送到他的床边。”

“千万别那样做。”

Draco耸耸肩，再一次感到痛苦万分。“太晚了。”

“噢不！Draco，不会吧！”她立刻靠了过来，在Draco意识到发生了什么之前，他就被侧身抱住了。Draco对此大吃一惊，但他默许了Lavender的行为，她把头靠在他的肩上，毛茸茸的卷发扫在了他的脸颊上。“你真是个漂亮的白痴。”

Draco眨了好几次眼睛，才发现他又开始无声地流泪了。他吸了吸鼻子，闻到了Lavender头上浓浓的啫喱水香味，然后他慢慢地把自己的头靠在她的头上。这感觉很奇怪，但却相当不错。当他开口说话时，他的声音比想象中还要颤抖，“谢谢你陪我。谢谢你告诉大家我得了脑瘤，尽管从客观上来说，这是一件相当可怕糟糕的事儿。”

“这就是朋友的意义。”她握住Draco的手不让他挣脱。她的掌心有点汗津津，但却非常柔软温暖。“需要我继续散播谣言八卦吗？”

“不了，”Draco叹了口气。“谢谢你。但最终人们会因为我没死成而生气。”

“那就假死然后搬去澳大利亚？”

“诱人的提议，特别是在[浓汤启示录和咖喱大灾变](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45013&extra=)之后。”

Lavender大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“行了。”她站起身拍了拍裙子上的灰尘。“你不可能在这儿坐到下班吧。”

Draco有些畏缩了，因为这确实是他的计划。“我现在甚至无法从人群中走出去，因为我的...媚娃特征，”他打了个寒颤，“在作怪。”

“确实。”Lavender伸出手，Draco让她把自己从地板上拉了起来。“但我对此免疫。如果有个又强又酷的狼人当保镖的话，没人敢来烦你。我把你送到飞路网那儿，你就可以直接回家了，我掩护你。”

“你真是个圣人，太伟大了，”当她帮他拍掉肩上的灰尘时，Draco说。

“那你可别忘了这一点。”她后退一步指了指自己。“我看起来怎么样？发型衣服还好吗？我发誓，这儿的人真的很恶毒。有一次我的发型没弄好，然后他们就一直盯着我窃窃私语，说我的精神被狼的那一部分控制了，以及我不适合待在办公室里工作。”

Draco皱着眉试图不去想他认为Lavender很无趣，且过于注重外表的评价，他伸出手理了理她一缕乱掉的卷发。“你看起来非常完美。”

他们一起走出扫帚间站在走廊上，正好在税务海关总署的大厅外。感谢梅林，现在走廊上没人。现在，如果他们能悄悄地走到中庭——

“退回去！退回去！”Lavender突然一边低声说一边把他推回扫帚间，然后砰的一声关上了门。

Draco手足无措地被她推了回去，像只鱼一样迷惑地眨了眨眼，下一秒他就听到了走廊上传来的脚步声。

有人打开税务海关总署的大厅门，急匆匆地走了出来，那人的重重的步伐里透露着烦躁和不安。

“噢，嗨，Harry！”Lavender轻快友好的声音穿过门板模模糊糊地传进了扫帚间。“在这儿见到你真好。你来税务海关总署干什么呢？”

“Lavender。嗨。”Potter的声音听起来火急火燎的。“你在这儿上班？”

“当然啦！是傲罗部门需要什么帮助吗？”

“不。不。我是因为私事儿来的。你见到Draco Malfoy了吗？”

Draco的心跳戛然而止。

“Malfoy？他不在他的工位上吗？”Lavender用夸张又甜蜜的语调，脸不红心不跳地撒着谎。“唔，那我可想不出他会在哪儿。他是个很棒的同事呢！是我们这儿最棒的员工，刻苦勤奋而且人也很有趣！”

她是在帮他说好话吗？对着Potter？对着那个也许看起来像是想因为那些咖喱而勒死他的人？Draco打了个寒颤用双手抱住脑袋。

而她还在说个不停。“你知道吗，他最近好像感觉不太好。也许他请假了待在家里呢。对了，我听说一个非常悲惨的事儿。大家都说他得了——”

“嗯，行了Lavender。”Potter在她宣布Draco会因脑瘤而死之前，打断了她。“如果你看见他了，告诉他我在找他，好吗？”

“好，我会告诉他的！”她欢快地跟Potter寒暄着，而Potter跺着脚走向了走廊的另一头。“拜，Harry！祝你今天愉快！”

Draco紧张又踌躇地等待了几秒之后，Lavender打开了扫帚间的门。

“谢谢你，”当她把Draco拽出来挽住他的胳膊时，他说。他精疲力尽，没有力气想其他的事儿了，于是他任由Lavender挽着他穿过了长长的走廊，一路上她用她敏锐的嗅觉和听力，避开了那些想要扒掉Draco裤子的人。

“没关系，”她回答说。“你可以下周感谢我。等你控制住你的媚娃吸引力了，我们就去酒吧，而且你得给我买酒！”

Draco扑哧一声笑了出来。“就这个？我把整个酒吧都买下来送你。”

***

Draco坐在Malfoy庄园的地板上，被一堆关于媚娃和魔法生物遗传的书籍包围着，他怒视着这些书，认输了。在翘班的那天和随后的周末里，他阅读了好几十本书里的相关章节。明天他可不能继续翘班了，但他仍然还未找到答案。Draco别无选择，他咬紧了牙关，强迫自己去敲响了他母亲起居室的门。

金色夏日阳光从高高的窗户外撒了进来，照亮了整个房间。几年前，他母亲重新装修了这儿，整个房间的色调由鲜艳的珠宝色和纯净的象牙白色组成，相较于过去那种富丽堂皇的装饰风格，这确实是个颇为巧妙且多彩的变化。Narcissa Malfoy，坐在一把带翼靠背扶手椅里，阅读着、思考着，她穿着高跟鞋的双脚得体地交叉在她的长袍和长裙之下。她抬起头，脸上的表情宁静优雅，但却让人揣摩不透。“有事儿吗，亲爱的？”

“我有一件非常紧急的事情需要跟你谈谈。”

她眨了眨眼，这是唯一能表现出她的不安与惊讶的迹象。Draco的母亲是用假面具隐藏情绪的专家，他就是从她那儿学到了这门精巧的艺术。她带着礼貌的微笑让Draco坐到了她对面的椅子上。“等我叫点茶。”

母子俩沉默不语地等待着Mipsy上茶。当Draco身体前倾地坐在椅子里，扭着自己的手指时，家养小精灵把托盘以及叮当作响的茶杯和茶匙放在了他面前的小茶几上。他坐立不安地抖着脚，而她的母亲对Mipsy道了谢之后开始往她的茶杯里加糖和奶。Draco汗流浃背，全身微微地颤抖着，她母亲端起茶杯轻轻地抿了一口。然后她一只手端着茶杯，望向Draco，姿势优雅地开口道，“你有什么烦心事儿吗？”

他开门见山。“我是个媚娃。”

Narcissa咳嗽了一声，急急忙忙地又抿了一口茶。

Draco试着让自己不为他的失礼行为而偷乐。

“你不是个媚娃。”Narcissa用强作镇定的从容口吻说，她放下杯子，用丝绸餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴角。

Draco翻了个白眼。“母亲，我非常肯定你——”

“你是个巫师，”她坚持道。“是个有着少量媚娃血统，并遗传了一些罕见媚娃特征的巫师。”

“这听起来似乎没什么区别。”

她扬起眉毛，用一副镇静的警告表情制止了他。“Draco，我向你保证，你不是个纯媚娃，因为你身上没有足够多的羽毛来证明这个。”

那可得谢谢梅林他老人家了。

Draco叹了口气倒回椅子里，直到Narcissa清了清嗓子，他才反应过来自己的动作就像个淘气的小孩，于是他立刻坐直身子。当他母亲再一次端起茶杯，用手指描绘着那古董骨瓷杯上紫色的花纹时，Draco试着控制住他的烦躁情绪。他叹了口气，又做了一次尝试，“我似乎遗传了一些媚娃特征，并且在最近，出乎意料地显现出来了。”

Narcissa从茶杯上抬起头，得体又坦率地说，“这确实是个出乎人意料的消息，亲爱的，我能想象到你经历这一切是多么的痛苦。给我讲讲具体的情况吧。”

Draco非常努力地克制住了想要翻白眼的冲动，于是他开始用一种简单明了的方式讲述了过去一周发生的事情。当然，他隐去了这些事儿里主人公Potter的名字。

在最后，Draco问，“你知道媚娃的事儿吗？”

她关切地望着他，优雅地点了点头。“是的，我知道媚娃特征是有可能出现的。你父亲也遗传了一些媚娃特征。”

Draco愣住了，他吓了一跳，因为他之前可不知道这个，完全不知道。他应该为了被父母瞒着而生气吗？他摇了摇头移开目光，强迫自己把注意力集中在墙边的盆栽上。他也许不该生气。这只是他父母的惯用手法，通过撒谎和说假话对某些事儿保密。为了保护他，为了保护他们自己。Malfoy式的斯莱特林特质。

Narcissa又一次放下了手中的茶杯，这样她好在说话的时候更好地使用她的双手。“我们也知道你可能会遗传到媚娃的特征。在过去，遗传到媚娃特征是一种祝福，是好运的标志。但现在，随着纯血巫师们眼界的缩小和态度的改变，我们只能对此保密了。大多数——不是所有，但大多数——有着媚娃特征的人会在青春期将其展现出来。你和我父亲的打算是，一旦你开始展现特征，就给你服用抑制剂，这样就没人会发现了。”

Draco点点头，咬着他的腮帮子，消化着他母亲刚刚向他描绘的那极度可怕的场景。虽然这很糟糕，但Draco还是很感谢梅林和萨拉扎以及魔法界的所有祖先，他没有在被一群罪犯包围着的战争时期，突然展现出能够诱导欲望的遗传特征。

他母亲将手掌放在他的膝盖上。用十分真诚的语气说，“你还有什么想知道的吗，亲爱的？我会告诉你我所知道的一切，我从你父亲那儿了解到的一切。”

他母亲很少不加防备地做任何事。即使是现在，她也很难平淡地谈到有关他父亲的话题。他们曾经非常相爱，Draco深知这一点。他们的婚姻经受住了第一次战争，而第二次战争则将其击溃，他们的婚姻几乎四分五裂。在这之后，Lucius就被关押起来接受了摄魂怪之吻，他们甚至没有任何机会来修补他们之间的裂痕。对她来说，谈起这个着实很困难，但她对Draco的爱和关心，足以让她克服痛苦谈到这些事儿，Draco对此非常感激。

“那种吸引力，”他说，“似乎是目前最紧迫的问题。”

她靠回椅子上，点了点头。“你会学会控制住那种吸引力的。那是一种能随着你的意志释放的东西，你能选择使用它，或者抑制它。同时，那也会与你的情绪状态紧密相关。为了更好地控制它，你得保证足够的睡眠，均衡的饮食，并避免任何会引起极端情绪反应的行为。”

“明白了。”Draco点点头。没有即刻生效的解决方法，太令人沮丧了，但至少他知道那天早晨他的吸引力为何突然爆发了。他前一晚根本没睡觉。如果说Draco Malfoy身上只有一件引以为傲的东西的话，那一定是他的自制力，尽管前不久才发生了他朝Potter身上扔食物的事情。那些控制的方法，他可以做到。“那有关...伴侣...关系...的事儿呢？”

“求偶仪式。”她非常坦然地直说，好像她并没有把她的儿子比作某种野兽一样。只有熊和狮子还有孔雀之类的才有求偶配对仪式。

“嗯。对。”Draco的脑海里浮现出另一件他无法证实的事情。“有一个...人。我的媚娃本能似乎把那个人认作我的伴侣了。不是随机选择的，对吗？这是媚娃的天性使然吗？这不是因为命运天数或者什么牢不可破的纽带之类的，对吗？”

“不。媚娃本能只会把一个你已经对其产生感情的人认作伴侣。”

跟他所猜测的一模一样。谢天谢地。令人宽慰的是，没有什么无法解释的魔法纽带将他和Potter绑在一起。只有他自己愚蠢可笑的暗恋，没关系，完全可以忽略这个。

“而且我不...我不知道。”他举起手掌，瞪着天花板上的金冠装饰条。“我会死吗？如果那个人不愿成为我的伴侣？”

他母亲发出了一阵银铃般的笑声。“不，亲爱的。别说傻话。你完全可以跟伴侣结束关系，看开点，继续你的生活，爱上其他人，你的媚娃本能就会把下一个人认作最适合你的伴侣。你可不是灯神，困在油灯里被别人一时的心血来潮所奴役，Draco。在这件事上，你可以有选择的。”

他前倾着身体把手肘撑在膝盖上。“但我感觉我没什么其他选择！我是说，当那股冲动和本能涌上来的时候。”

“唔，这个啊？”她母亲移开视线，忙着再次端起她的茶杯。“是的，我恐怕你确实没什么选择。”

“母亲！”

“只有刚开始的时候，亲爱的！只有刚开始的时候会这样。”她吸了一口气，Draco恼怒地噘着嘴“但你的本能第一次觉醒时，当它第一次把某人认作你的伴侣时，它会变得非常强烈。在刚开始的时候，最好遵从你的本能。抵抗是无用的，因为你最终还是会遵从它的，它会以某种非常荒谬糟糕的极端方式让你遵从它。再说，你的本能知道该如何好好照顾你的伴侣，如何给他提供他需要的东西。就让本能引导你去追求你的伴侣吧。”

Draco忧愁地思考着他母亲的话。为什么他的本能那么想给Potter做饭？Potter最需要的为什么是这个？而且为什么是现在，不是几年前？他不知道答案。不，他其实知道答案，担那并不重要。Potter是绝对不可能想被他追求的。他怕让他母亲失望，小声问，“如果我选择不去追求这个人，或者完全放弃这段关系呢？”

Narcissa掩饰住了她的惊讶，但她的声音却有点紧张。“嗯，我想你得经历几周的尴尬遭遇。你的本能会让这些尴尬遭遇接连不断，如果你不想其激化，那最好不要反抗它。这意味着，假如你选择不去追求这个人，那么你会看起来...”她清了清嗓子。“很反常，非常反常。如果你不介意我问问的话，那个人是谁？”

“Harry Potter。”

“噢天哪。”她抿着嘴。“你往巫师界救世主的身上泼了一碗汤？”

Draco凄惨地点点头。

她若有所思地用手指按住嘴唇，歪头思考着些什么。然后她耸了耸包裹在着蔓长春花蓝色丝绸里的肩膀。“说句公道话，这也不是你对他做过的最糟糕的事儿。”

她指什么？是他踢断Potter鼻子的那次吗？是他一直嘲笑Potter没有家人的事儿吗？是他总是用那些难听的话讲Potter的朋友们的事儿？是他试图对Potter施恶咒的那次？还是他差点杀掉Potter的良师Dumbledore那次？或者是他在战争中站在Potter对立面的那次？这本应该让Draco对于追求Potter这件事感到更轻松一点的！因为这些事儿都比朝Potter身上泼一碗汤可怕多了！Draco有些傻眼了，他瞪着他母亲。“没错，母亲。这就是问题所在。”

“现在我知道为何你的追求过程会有些困难了。”

当然，她的语气好像这事儿已经板上钉钉，无论如何都会发生似的。他就不该跟她说这些。现在，她肯定已经开始计划Draco和Harry Potter终会到来的婚礼了！在Draco将这个想法扼杀在摇篮里之前，她就说出了更可怕的话。

“这对你的公众形象影响也很糟。我无法想象大众会对浓汤事故有什么积极正面的反响。”

那让人难堪但又尖锐的轻描淡写语气，让他没有精力再去争辩了。他努力工作了这么多年，而现在，那该死又愚蠢的媚娃特征把这一切都毁了。再也没人会尊重他了，再也没人会把他当回事儿了。一旦人们发现他在追求Potter，即使只是单方面的追求，他们也会把他赶出城的。

Narcissa看出了Draco脸上的悲伤和痛苦，于是她伸出双手捧住他的脸，用十分坚定的眼神和语气告诉他，“Draco。你比任何人以为的都更能屈能伸，更令人钦佩。你会挺过去的。”

比起安慰和肯定，这更像是一个命令。

Draco点点头，她拍了拍他的手掌。

也许他母亲说得对。也许他应该顺应他的本能，再荒谬地给Potter做更多饭菜，然后回到他平静低调的生活中。但就目前而言，他比较希望他真的得了人人都在谈论的脑瘤。

****~tbc~** **


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

周一刚上班两个小时，大厅里就传来了一阵骚动，Draco立刻紧张起来，随时准备从他的办公桌前逃跑。

Caruthers先生愉快又低沉的嗓音传来，“这边，Potter先生。很高兴为您带路——”

“嗯，谢了。”迅速简洁的回答，伴随着脚步声和长袍沙沙作响的声音，Potter打断了他。“现在我自己处理吧。”

“呃，如果你确定...”当Potter暴力地冲向了办公室走廊时，Caruthers在他身后喊到。“Malfoy是我们这儿最优秀的分析师！如果傲罗部门有任何需要，我相信他一定很乐意帮忙的！”

这意味着在一个暴怒地咆哮着的Harry Potter冲进办公室之前，Draco只剩下足够的时间恐慌，但却没有足够的时间逃跑。烦躁和一触即发的力量几乎呈实体从Potter精瘦结实的身体上辐射出来，红色的傲罗长袍在他身后飞舞着，他就像个复仇天使，似乎要为了正义而战浴血奋战似的。

只不过，浴的是Draco的血。

Draco咽了口唾沫。

“你他妈以为你在干什么，Malfoy？”Potter径直走到他的办公桌前，开门见山地问。他穿着锃亮龙皮靴的双脚踏着重重的步伐，但脚步声却被Draco奢侈豪华的波斯地毯掩盖住了。

那双靴子。该死。那双靴子，包裹着他小腿的样子太...

不！不是现在。不是此刻。Draco猛地抬起头望着Potter，被Potter怒不可遏的面容笼罩着。他那乱糟糟地柔软黑发，像是通了电一样立了起来。

Draco清了清嗓子然后低头瞄了一眼桌上的表格。“税务分析？”

“税务分析？”Potter怒笑一声，烦躁地挪了挪脚。“你知道我说的是什么！”

他知道吗？Draco突然脸红了，还有些神经质地喘不过气了，他不太确定。Potter靠得好近。非常近。而且他很生气，Potter生气的样子总是很养眼。像被关在笼子里的猛虎，像被锁链拴住的巨龙。他身上有某种东西，某种克制力，强行压制住了他那怒放着的原始野蛮的力量，如果那种力量突然爆发了，那只能愿上帝保佑他了。站在那想要将人生吞活剥掉、但其却无法这么做的力量面前的感觉，实在是太迷人了。

愤怒的Potter总是如同一支刀尖上的舞蹈，危险又迷人。此刻兴奋的感觉，丝毫不比Draco十四岁时决心要惹怒、挑衅Potter的感觉差。

他爱上Potter还有其他原因，他爱着他身上某种更美好更令人爱慕敬佩的品质。但，该死的，他意外地发现自己非常怀念过去他们之间的那种冲突和对立。

Potter接吻的时候会带着这种原始又野蛮的力量吗？上床的时候呢？他是否总是积攒着一腔怒火呢？他将其释放过吗？他曾冷静过吗？如果Draco现在吻他，是会让他更加愤怒，还是能安抚他呢？

等等。Potter刚刚问了他一个问题。而Draco像个白痴一样，呼吸困难地望着Potter挂着嘲讽笑容的上唇。

“啊！对。那个...”Draco清了清嗓子移开目光，盯着Potter的下颌线。“那是个不幸的事故。上周发生在餐厅的那个。我向你道歉。那是个离奇的事故。”

即使Draco亲口说出了这些话，但他也知道这说服不了Potter。Potter不可能相信他的。

“事故？”Potter怒视着Draco，他的镜片后的眼睛绿得吓人。“行！也许我会相信那是个事故！但——”

Draco冷静又理智地接过了他的后半句话。“我送到你家的那些咖喱是在向你道歉。为了上述的那起事故。正如我所说，那只是个事故。”

Potter愤怒地瞪了他好一会儿。然后，他倾身用一只手撑住Draco的办公桌。当Potter逼近他把他困在桌后时，Draco一动也不敢动。

他的心脏快要爆炸了。他呼吸急促地发出颤抖的喘息声。但他一直盯着Potter的眼睛。

_美洲狮_

“听仔细了，Malfoy。”Potter低声警告道，他的眼里燃烧着怒火。他放在桌上的手掌紧握成拳，皮肤下的血管和肌肉清晰可见。Draco咽了口唾沫。Potter离得好近，他几乎能感觉到他的呼吸了，几乎能感觉到他身体散发出的灼人的热度。Potter沉声说，“你也许能骗过其他人。你也许能让他们以为你值得尊敬，以为你这些日子很安分，很无害。但我知道你是哪种人。我知道你有些什么阴谋。我一定会找出来的。”

Potter死死地盯着他。

Draco不安地在椅子里动了动。这太过了。巨龙绷紧了脖子上的铁链，只差几英寸就能挣脱束缚，毁灭一切。太近了。胆战心惊。但却令人兴奋。他的滚烫的血液，欢呼着流淌过他的全身。他脖颈发红，性欲从他的腹股沟处逐渐蔓延，他忍不住打了个颤。

这个。他怎么会忘记这个？

Draco意识到他错了。他一直都错了。他以为Potter的怒火，负面的关注，拒绝会比完全被他无视会好的多。这就是这些年来，他处理自己的爱和欲望带来的痛苦的方式。埋着头。保持安静。远离人们的视线。不要引起注意。

他忘记了。他几乎完全忘记了这种感觉，这种他在12岁、13岁、15岁非常熟悉的感觉，这种美妙又强烈的感觉。Potter靠近他，威胁他，全心全意不顾一切地把他堵在角落的感觉。Draco这么些年来第一次，第一次有了鲜明到几乎有些恶毒的，活着的感觉。

他为何不这么做？反正他没法掩饰这一点，他没法编出一个像样的谎话，显得他怪异的举止合乎情理。不仅如此，他怪异的行为还将持续很长时间。他已经毁掉了自己的声誉，一切都只会因为他媚娃本能的觉醒而变得更加糟糕。他为何不找点乐子？

他诡诈残忍的天性占据了上风，Draco挂上了一副刻薄的表情，靠近了Potter。他低语到，“你说的对，我确实有阴谋。”

Potter立刻抽身，但他的怒火仍在燃烧。他直起身子后退了一步，眯起眼睛，感觉快控制不住他的愤怒了。“我就知道。本性难移，Malfoy。”

Draco假笑着从椅子上站了起来。他用尖锐的眼神把Potter从头到脚打量了一遍，然后挑起一根尖尖的眉毛。该死，他真壮。那身红色的傲罗袍和黑色高筒靴，包裹着他精瘦结实的躯体，以及他那骄傲地昂起的下巴...太妙了。

但Potter却没有因为他打量的目光而动摇。他继续强压着自己的怒火。

Draco若有所思地歪了歪头。这套衣服代表着他马上要出去执勤了，毫无疑问，执行一些需要勇气和胆量的任务。

他突然意识到，Potter今早还没吃过任何东西。

_做饭。给他做点儿吃的。_

噢棒极了！他的媚娃本能又出现了。时机完美得让Draco几乎大笑出声了。那他为何不尽可能的，让这场会面变得更加令人不安且难以忘怀呢？

Draco朝前迈了一步。“想让我告诉你吗？想知道发生了什么吗？”

Potter站在原地。“你说呢，如果你识相的话。你到底有什么阴谋，Malfoy？”

Draco咧嘴一笑，又靠近了一些，喃喃道，“据我所知...”他的指尖划过Potter肩上的皮革带，他们靠得非常近，空气逐渐变得有些灼热。“你因为迷恋我而快把自己逼疯了。”

Draco往后退了一步，他们之间突然拉开的距离让人有些发晕，他喘了口气。Potter似乎惊呆了，他愤怒的眼神里夹杂着困惑。因为激动，因为灼热的空气，因为刺激，因为恐惧，Draco开始头晕了。一个声音伴随着他心跳的节奏，坚持不懈地重复道，给 _他做饭。给做饭。给他做饭。_

但为了达到目的，他努力让自己保持镇定。Draco编出了一个能让他嘲笑Potter一辈子的事儿，他得意地笑了笑，用近乎喘息的声音低声说。“你没法不想我的事儿，对吗？只要我一出现在你的脑海里，你就会每分每秒日日夜夜都在想我。我敢说你今晚绝对会想着我入睡。或者你根本睡不着，因为你一直都在想我。”他声音沙哑地轻笑起来。

Potter脸红了。那抹完美迷人的红晕，从他的脖子爬上了他有着小麦色肌肤的脸颊。他眉间的皱褶加深了，困惑的愤怒变成了厌恶的狂怒。“操你的，Malfoy。”

这让Draco笑得更开心了。他做到了！自上次他惹毛Potter——已经过了11年了——甚至更久，但看看现在，他做到了！没错，他仍然很擅长这个，他并未打算让他的威胁挑衅充满性暗示，但他没法否认这些话听起来的效果。

Potter愤怒地翕动着鼻孔，指着他吼道，“我绝对会找出你的阴谋的，Malfoy。那时候我会毫不犹豫地把你丢进你应该去的地方。”

“噢，我好害怕，大英雄！”Draco把叉着双臂站直身子，他比Potter高了几英寸。虽然他没Potter那么强壮，那么有力。但他很有自信。“那祝你好运咯。”

Potter生气地转过身，跺着脚准备离开Draco小小的办公室，红色傲罗袍在他身后飞舞着。

这时，轻微的头痛伴随着一股剧烈地反胃感袭来。但这有可能是因为他过于紧张了。

_给他做饭。给他做饭。别让他饿着肚子执勤。_ 这次，Draco没有无视这股冲动，也没有将其压制下去，也没有反抗。

“噢，还有Potter？”Draco伸手从他的公文包里掏出一个他本来准备午餐时吃的苹果。当Potter微微撇过头看向他时，Draco把苹果扔了过去。找球手的反应还是那么敏捷，Potter在半空中抓住了苹果，它啪的一声砸在他的手掌里。“你真的应该吃点东西再去执外勤。”

Potter回过头，愤怒又迷惑地瞪着Draco。他的指尖用力掐着青苹果泛着光泽的表皮，仿佛想把那颗青苹果捏爆似的。

Potter没有反驳，一言不发地冲出了他的办公室。

三秒钟之后，Draco才让自己振作起来。他朝后倒在椅子上，双膝无力地发着颤。当办公椅随着他的动作，晃悠悠转了一圈时，他捂住嘴巴低声笑了起来。

噢，那感觉太棒太令人愉悦了，妙极了。那太...嗯，那太糟糕了。但他没办法了，这不会有什么好结果的。但梅林啊，那真的非常有趣！这些年来他一直忙着保持低调，在意别人的看法，他已经忘了有趣和开心是什么感觉了。他脚踩在地毯上用力一蹬，让椅子旋转地更快了，他开始傻笑了。

“你疯了吗？”

Lavender Brown！他的朋友！她站在门口说。Draco在旋转的间隙里瞄了她一眼，她穿着一条迷你铅笔裙，仍然如此美丽时髦，但当椅子转了过去的时候，她消失在了他的视野里。

Draco脚尖着地让自己停了下来。他大笑着点点头，挥了挥手，“也许吧。”

“你还好吗？”她听起来似乎被逗乐了，但那确实是关心的语气。她走进屋子靠在他的办公桌桌沿。“我听说了一些，你和Harry的事儿。他走的时候看起来不太高兴。”

“对。没错，他绝对不高兴。”

Lavender给了他的脑袋一掌。Draco又惊又怒地瞪着她，但却不敢有进一步激怒她的行为。“那你为什么不追出去？笨蛋！你没必要故意和他作对啊！”

Draco努了努嘴耸耸肩。“因为他一直看着我所以我没法追出去？”

_而且是非常仔细地看_ ，他在心里补充道。这是Potter这么多年来第一次这样做。尽管有些奇怪，但感觉还不错。

她恼火地翻了个白眼，“Draco！”

“是真的！这是这么长时间以来，我第一次吸引他全部的注意力，或者说怒火。那有点儿...”让人性奋，沉醉，振奋。他清了清嗓子。“吓人。我还没做好准备，我也不知道自己是怎么回事儿。再说，当时我也没有更好的选择了。那股冲动一直不肯罢休，根本没法隐瞒。在那种情况下，无论我做什么，都会显得非常怪异。”

Lavender抿着嘴点了点头。“那也许我们能从中找点乐子。”

“对。”Draco同意道。自打Potter离开之后，一股夹杂着暴怒的愉悦就逐渐渗透了他的内心。噢没错，就是这个。他差点就忘记这个了，每一次针锋相对后的无法避免的崩溃与沮丧。是的，这种想法是有些扭曲，但愤怒和挣扎的感觉真的挺有趣的。这总比完全被Potter无视要好得多，但如果能受到Potter赞同、友好的非负面关注...那当然是最好的啦。无所谓了！反正这些东西是他永远无法得到的。他点了点头。“是的，也许我们能从中找点乐子。”

Lavender发现了他脸上的失望之情吗？Draco以为自己藏得很好，但她却用一种悲伤又饱含同情的微笑表情望着他。她温柔地轻声开口道，“即使这会让Harry更不愿意跟你去动物园？”

他难过地笑了笑，摇摇头。“他永远不会想跟我去动物园的，永远不会。”

这是个他在多年前就认清了的残酷事实。没有必要再为之纠结了。

Lavender猛地一跳，坐在了Draco的办公桌上，脚踝优雅地交叉在一起。有那么半秒钟，Draco在思考他是否应该吼她一顿，然后把她从桌上赶下去。

“行吧。”她歪着头环顾了一圈办公室。“你知道吧，这对你的声誉可没有一丝好处。”

确实。但Draco想到了眼前这个女人是如何在几个小时内，就把同事们对他的看法，从厌恶到无法原谅，转变为了同情。他还想到了自己的斯莱特林式狡猾诡诈，让他生存下来的本能和天性。所以他并不太担心。于是他朝后靠在椅子上，“今晚去酒吧吗？帮我想出一个能减轻负面影响绝妙计策？”

Lavender的指尖迷人又轻佻地轻按在她的锁骨上，她扇动着纤长的睫毛道，“我还以为你永远不会开口问呢！”

***

Draco的媚娃本能在这周变得更加强烈了，他发现自己不需要靠近Potter也能感受到那股冲动。从周一早晨的那场对峙之后，他就没有再见过Potter了，但他也不需要。不需要再从远处观察Potter、或跟他有任何互动以及交谈了，Draco时不时会强烈地了解感受到Potter的需求。不知为何，他就是能清楚的知道Potter想要什么。

周三早晨，他刚到办公室就被一股强烈的想法击中了。 _茶。Potter想喝茶。给他泡茶。但_ 他根本没有听见任何声音，就好像一只猫头鹰突然出现，然后直接朝他的脑子里送出了一则消息似的，Draco知道Potter的家酿啤酒已经喝光了。他还知道Potter加班到很晚，来不及在百货店关门之前去买啤酒。Draco没有抵抗这个想法，而是承认赞同并顺从了它，虽然不是立刻。所以这个想法只是一直在他的脑海里徘徊，却没有带来任何的反胃感或者头痛。

这也是为什么，他会在下班之后步行了几个街区来到了附近的Tesco。

麻瓜百货店是个完全不同的地方。他经常去麻瓜世界冒险。最初，在战争刚刚结束之后，Draco只是为了挑战自我并学习一些新东西，但同时也因为他觉得一直避开世界上99%的地方这一行为，既愚蠢又懦弱。后来，他经常去麻瓜世界旅行，因为他在那儿发现了他真心实意欣赏的部分。但Tesco绝不是其中之一。自动门缓缓地滑开了，就好像有魔法一样，在这种麻瓜地区着实有些格格不入。他走了进去，环顾着四周。

许多鲜艳的色彩混合在一起，却显出了一种乏味但却奇特的统一感。那静态的人工电力灯光，那磨损的瓷砖，那欢快活泼的背景音乐声，那包装袋上统一但却不动的卡通人物，那堆放的整整齐齐的产品。太古怪了，他打了个寒颤。

“有什么能帮到您的吗？”一个穿着百货店制服，打着鼻环的少女问道。

“能给我指指茶叶在哪儿吗？谢谢。”

少女抬起手臂指了指，于是Draco信心满满地朝着二号过道走去。眼前出现了各种各样的散装茶和袋装茶，他决定充分发挥他的媚娃本能，让它为他选择Potter喜欢的茶叶。关于品牌，他选中了一个不会显得他过于炫耀，但也许比Potter平常给自己买的质量稍好上一些的品牌。

他用几张麻瓜货币付了钱，然后走回魔法部飞路回家了。

这本来是一件非常寻常的事儿。

当他拿着公文包，手臂里夹着一盒茶包，顺着人行道往回走时，他突然被一股与以往不同的冲动击中了，紧随其后的是他仍然非常强烈的媚娃本能。强烈到让他呼吸急促，他感觉奇异又脆弱，心里充满了各种情绪。那种感觉非常深沉，热切，被包裹在温暖之中但又夹杂着悲伤。

这是相爱的人之间才会做的事儿。

是那种爱人会为对方做的，不带任何做作虚伪成分的事。也许其中一个人会想， _啊，我的爱人没有茶叶了。下班回家的时候我顺路带一盒回去。_ 就是如此简单。这种体贴周到根本不需要过多考虑，因为这已经成为了一种习惯，一种本能，去注意到你爱人的需求，去关心照顾他。

在烈日之下，Draco站在伦敦人来人往的街边，用大拇指摩挲着茶叶盒的边角，放任自己的想象，在这短暂的一刻里，享受着这只属于他的甜蜜和柔情。

直到那有些可笑的幻想让他喉头哽咽，眼睛发酸。然后他摇了摇头，甩掉那种感觉。

因为他的本能在催促他关心照顾Potter，但那不是同一种本能。Potter也永远不会成为他的爱人。

回到家之后，他拍掉身上的飞路粉径直朝着他的书房走去。为了让自己认清现实，继续那场跟Potter互相折磨的游戏，Draco决定挑几样其他礼物，跟茶叶一齐送过去。他花了点心思才把所有细枝末节拼凑到一起，Draco确信他可以达成他的所有目标：安抚他自己急于关心Potter的媚娃本能、同时满足他扭曲的愿望，让他能嘲笑Potter一辈子。当他把包裹寄出之后，他突然感觉很满足。

孤独。

但却满足。

***

“好了。该睡觉了。”Harry疲惫不堪地轻轻推着Teddy走进了家门，站在格里莫广场的门厅里。现在很晚了，已经快到午夜了，Harry从早晨到现在，一口气没歇过地一直工作到现在。他后背的每一块肌肉，都在因长时间徒劳无功的监视工作而抗议着。“去刷牙。”

Teddy眼皮发沉地咕哝道，“但我们刚到家。就不能——”

“不行，伙计。今天不行。”Harry在他提出任何建议之前打断了他。通常情况下，在Harry工作了这么长时间以后，他的教子会通过让他感到内疚来让Harry陪他玩会儿纸牌游戏，或者看看电视。Teddy会哼哼着抱怨他一整天都没怎么见到Harry，而Harry则会像一张受潮了报纸一样内疚地缩着脖子低下头。他解开靴子的鞋带之后，用更加温和的语气说，“抱歉，Teddy。我今天太累了。我们这周末再好好玩儿，好吗？”

“嗯，好吧。”Teddy一边回答一边朝着楼上走去，他看起来比他嘴上要承认的还要累，毕竟他跟Weasley家的孩子玩了整整一天，Harry疲倦地笑着望着他走上楼，然后垂下眼睛。今天但部分时间，Teddy都跟Bill和Fleur的女儿Victoire一起，在田野里骑着扫帚四处乱窜，即使如此，他回家的时候也干干净净的，还换了一身新的衣服，蓝绿色的头发也梳得整整齐齐。感谢梅林，感谢Molly Weasley，感谢她愿意照看Teddy。这时，Teddy转过头挥了挥手，“晚安，Harry。”

Harry穿着他汗津津的长袍和袜子，在原地站了很久，他累到完全不想动了，他甚至没力气走到卧室爬上床睡觉了。他的头很疼，大脑也一片空白。

他得去睡觉了。但这太难了。走上楼梯。爬上床。如果他现在上床的话，他能睡五个小时，然后再一次起床去上班。

但他也许应该先吃点东西。

不。那太费劲了。

反正家里也没有任何食物。因为下班太晚，他甚至没时间去买已经喝完了的茶叶。棒极了。所以他得在这儿度过一个无眠之夜以及一个无茶之晨，然后迎接又一天的...

Harry突然眯起眼睛。那是什么？餐柜上为什么会有个盒子？没有东西能在未经他允许的情况下送进来。他突然清醒了，心跳加速地大步走到了那个他平常放钥匙和钱包的餐柜旁，瞪着上面那个小小的盒子。一个被闪闪发光的银色包装纸包裹着的小盒子，上面用白色丝带系着一个蝴蝶结。

太可疑了。

“Kreacher？”他的召唤声越过房椽和布满灰尘的角落，回荡在这座老旧的大房子里。

几秒钟之后，Kreacher颤颤巍巍地出现在门厅，一如既往地无精打采。“有什么事吗，Harry Potter主人？”

Harry指了指那个神秘的盒子。“那是什么？”

“Kreacher不知道。”他耸耸肩。“是一份礼物，是那位有着Black家族血统的Malfoy大人的小精灵送来的。”

Harry惊呆了，语无伦次地瞪着Lreacher。是的，这个年老的小精灵已经基本上退休了，但Harry以为这个小混蛋还是应该对他保持忠诚，而不是对Malfoy！对Malfoy和他那奇怪又令人不安的礼物！Malfoy，那天可是当着Harry的面，亲口承认了他有阴谋！

“Kreacher！你不能让Malfoy随便往我家寄东西！这样很危险。”他用手指戳着那个让人烦躁的银色小盒子，它不声不响地躺在餐柜上，也许正在等着Harry打开他呢。“这可能会把Teddy和我置于险境。”

Harry的话似乎让Kreacher感到很无聊。Kreacher讥讽地耸耸肩，转过身慢吞吞地朝他的房间走去，同时嘴里还在嘀咕着些什么，“危险？一个Black绝不会伤害到这栋高贵古老的房子。Harry Potter主人根本不懂什么是危险。Harry Potter主人要把这个家里最美的东西丢掉，因为他是个弱小的混血种，他认为那东西让他们处于危险之中...”

Harry有点尴尬且不好意思地站在原地，他的家养小精灵一边骂他一边走开了。当Kreacher关上他的房门之后，Harry瞪着眼睛朝那个可恶小精灵离去的方向，摇了摇头。

然后他抓起桌上那该死的银色盒子，扯开了包装。

他被愤怒和震惊哽住了。

茶叶。Malfoy给他寄了一罐茶叶。

“这他妈是什么？”Harry收紧手指低吼道。金属罐被他捏出了凹痕，在他的手里发出轻微的嘎吱声。“Malfoy！你个狗娘养的...”

他怎么会知道Harry的茶叶喝光了？他怎么会知道Harry喜欢的茶叶种类？Harry从来没对任何同事说过。Malfoy在格里莫广场施了监听咒吗？Kreacher是他的间谍吗，他也参与了吗？

他撕开信封拿出了里面的便条。一副十分赏心悦目的花卉水彩画映入眼帘，但Harry十分不屑地哼了一声。当他打开折叠的便条时，几张信纸和一团细线落进了他的手里，他暂时没有理会，准备先看便条上的内容，上面是Malfoy整洁优雅的字迹：

_Potter——_

_也许你用得着这个。喝杯茶吧，我请客。_

_噢，对了，我假设在周一早晨那场令人愉悦的谈话之后，你正在深入调查我。这儿有几样东西，也许能帮忙装饰一下你的神经病案件分析板。希望它们能派上用场。_

_——DLM_

神经病案件分析板？什么？他才没有神经病案件分析板？那是什...？

他低头盯着掉出来的其他东西。一张Malfoy的黑白照片。一张Malfoy亲手写下的犯罪记录： _对象名称：Draco Lucius Malfoy；年龄：29岁；犯罪手法：给Harry Potter食物；优点：非常富有，品味时髦，英俊帅气，头发完美，风趣迷人。弱点：未知。_ 上面写满了Malfoy愚蠢可笑的自吹自擂，一条比一条荒谬。

最后是一张便签，上面写着： _推论#1：Malfoy建立了一个名为“拯救眼镜和乱毛蠢货”的慈善机构，并把Harry Potter当做他的帮扶对象。_

这些文件光是开头就相当糟糕且不准确，而Harry手上还有一团红色的细线...

他皱了皱脸，闭上眼睛用力甩了甩脑袋。他愤怒地长叹一口气，强迫自己在爆发之前冷静了下来。

便签，照片，对象文件，这些东西本来该被他钉在案情分析板上的，然后根据线索，用红色的细线把这些证据连接在一起，就像是麻瓜犯罪电视剧里的阴谋论警探一样。

Malfoy在故意奚落他。讥讽他。嘲笑他。

Harry走向客厅的壁炉，准备把Malfoy寄来的那些鬼东西全部扔进火焰，然后再附上一个强力火焰熊熊。

但他停了下来，低头看着自己手里紧紧攥着的那张纸。这些是证据。虽然这些东西过于荒谬，也不是Malfoy说的那种证据。但却是Malfoy确实在计划着些什么阴谋的证据。好吧。他会把好好保留这些东西的，不会钉在案情分析板上，但会被保留在Malfoy的信息档案里，如果Malfoy做出任何越界行为，那么这一切将立刻变成一件有待调查的活跃案件。Harry弄清楚的。他一定会做好准备的。他把那些纸和线团放进了一个文件夹，然后塞进了书桌抽屉里。

而那罐茶叶，他直接将其扔进了垃圾桶。

***

周六早晨，Draco突然被一阵不安感惊醒。他猛地从床上坐起身，瞪大了仍然模糊的双眼。昏暗的晨光穿过窗帘洒了进来，给房间笼上了一层淡淡的阴影。他咳嗽几声喘了口气，他的太阳穴开始刺痛了，这是头痛的先兆。

_早餐。Potter需要吃早餐。给他做早餐。_

早餐？现在太阳才刚刚升起呢。Potter现在就要吃早餐？现在立刻？在早晨...点？Draco昏昏沉沉地倒回他的枕头堆里，在床单和羽绒被里一通乱摸，找出他的魔杖施了个报时咒。早晨五点。Draco揉了揉眼睛呻吟一声，为什么Potter会在周六早晨五点起床吃早餐？这折磨什么时候才到尽头？

**_**给他做早餐。给他做早餐。** _ **

“啊！”Draco大叫一声捂住他的胃，一股反胃感仿佛在威胁他似的涌了上来。他掀开被子坐在床边，用脚掌在冰冷的木地板上寻找着他的拖鞋。“好吧好吧，我会给他做早餐的。冷静点。”

当Draco把自己裹进睡袍步履蹒跚地走向厨房时，他突然记起来了：Potter周六要打魁地奇。魔法部举办了一个跨部门魁地奇友谊赛。Potter是傲罗队的找球手。

来到空旷安静的厨房，Draco一把拉开冰箱，思考评估着早餐可供选择的各种可能性。

嗯，如果那个蠢货在早晨五点起床，准备打一整天的魁地奇的话，那他得需要足够多的蛋白质才能撑过比赛。Draco抓起一盒鸡蛋和几片培根，然后去寻找他需要的厨具。

他往碗里打了三个鸡蛋准备做炒蛋，然后花了几分钟用指甲把碗里的鸡蛋壳拣出来，然后他想起了——Potter在比赛的时候会把他的教子带去。那个可怜的孩子也许更想在周六睡个懒觉，但前几次Draco去看比赛的时候，都在看台上见到了小Teddy Lupin。他通常坐在Granger，或者吵吵闹闹的Weasley小分队身旁，而他的头发会变成亮紫色或鲜绿色，或者其他鲜艳花哨的颜色，这个男孩儿总是用这种方式给他的教父加油。

Draco闭上眼睛，长长地叹了口气。太累了，他视线模糊地盯着碗里的黏糊糊的三个蛋黄。然后他摇了摇头，往碗里又加了几个鸡蛋。

说真的，这完全是在浪费食物。Potter不会吃的。他没有吃过Draco给他的任何东西。对于他的媚娃自尊心来说，这是个意料之外的痛点，对他自己的自尊心来说也是。但这是事实。Potter不会吃这份早餐的，而且他也绝对不会让他的教子吃。

但没关系。Draco冒着被烫伤的危险，跟刀具搏斗，烹饪出了一盘非常棒的英式早餐。

也许棒到能让Potter吃下去了呢。也许Potter会无法拒绝这顿早餐。Draco研究着他面前的两个餐盘，盛满了鸡蛋和培根以及香肠，黄油逐渐融化在酥脆的棕色吐司上。缺了点东西。他走回冰箱前，从抽屉里翻了翻。哈！新鲜水果。就缺这个。某种甜蜜又爽口的东西。他切了点甜瓜和草莓，做了一小碗非常可爱的水果沙拉，最上面点缀了一颗樱桃。接着，他小心翼翼地伸出手，把吐司调整到了最佳角度，擦掉了上好陶瓷盘边上的酱汁，然后对着他的杰作满意地点了点头。

瞧瞧。给Potter和他的教子准备的两盘完美的早餐，在魁地奇比赛开始之前。这可以给他们提供一整天所需的能量。

但他们不会吃的。

Draco的喉咙里突然出现了一个肿块，他感觉眼角有些潮湿。

“噢看在梅林的份上，”Draco指责着自己，干脆利落地摇了摇头。那如果Potter永远不吃Draco给他做的任何东西呢？无所谓的，那只会让他感觉有点伤心。但那不是重点。重点是Draco得满足他的媚娃本能，并在同时折磨Potter找点儿乐子。他甩掉了脑子里愚蠢的多愁善感，和那一丝纯粹的悲伤，召唤来了羽毛笔和便签，为他的礼物做最后的润色收尾工作。

***

他们迟到了。一如既往。Teddy早起出门毫无困难；有问题的是Harry。在过去的一周里，他经历了太多次通宵和监视工作了，他实在无法感受到在休息日早起的快乐。但他们不得不早起，所以他把制服和魁地奇护具塞进了行李袋里，然后将其挂在肩上冲下了楼。“快点，Teddy！”他的喊声响彻了整栋房子。“该出发了！”

他的教子在楼下的厨房附近问他，“你要先吃点儿东西吗？”

“随便给我拿点儿什么，好么？”

“但Harry，我们...”

“拿个燕麦棒之类的吧。不要有葡萄干的那种。”Harry把行李袋扔在楼梯脚，试图在门口的一堆鞋子里找出他今天要穿的。他单脚站立保持平衡，往脚上套着另一只运动鞋。“快，伙计！我们得走了。”

“但是Harry！这堆食物该怎么办啊？”

“什么食物——Teddy！”Harry的心脏突然蹦到了嗓子眼儿，他突然跑了起来，被另外一只鞋绊了一下，差点磕在楼梯扶手上。他扶着墙稳住自己，然后迅速朝厨房跑去，同时一路上开始慌张地大吼起来，“Teddy，别！别碰那些东西！不管是什么，都别吃！”

他砰的一声打开厨房门。门板因他的大力而在墙壁上来回弹动着，差点在Harry踏进厨房的那一刻把他拍出去，他的教子担忧地站在餐桌旁，下嘴唇不安地颤抖着。

“为什么不行？”Teddy看了看Harry，又看了看桌上那两个神秘的餐盘，里面装着一些不知谁送来的神秘食物。两个餐盘。Harry的心底酝酿着怒意，但他怕吓着孩子，所以用力抑制住了自己的怒火。两个餐盘。Malfoy做得太过了，他竟然敢把Teddy牵扯进这场装模作样的哑谜游戏里。Harry的耳边嗡嗡作响，他愤怒地咬着牙，而Teddy看起来似乎更加惊慌了，他抖得比之前还厉害了。“这些食物有什么问题吗？像咖喱一样？被下毒了？有人想伤害你吗？Harry——”

“只是个恶作剧，没事儿的伙计。”Harry深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来。他不屑一顾地对着那两盘食物挥了挥手，试图露出一个微笑，但却更像是做了个鬼脸。“这只是个老同学搞的愚蠢恶作剧。这不危险。但如果出现了任何神秘的食物，都不能吃，因为这些食物也是恶作剧的一部分。”

Teddy半信半疑地咬着下嘴唇。

Harry穿过厨房径直走到餐桌旁，仔细端详着那两个餐盘。堆积起来的鸡蛋和培根，烘烤得非常完美的三角形吐司，以及很多的新鲜水果，都被巧妙地堆放在上好的陶瓷餐盘里，就像是现代女巫家务杂志里的一样。说实话，这些食物看上去非常诱人。闻起来也很香，可以说是色香味俱全了。Harry的肚子开始咕噜叫了，他已经好几天没好好吃过饭了...有两天了吧？或许更久？

该死的Malfoy。

尽管他的口腔疯狂分泌着唾沫，但他还是瞪着那堆食物，继续他的谎言，安抚着Teddy。“他可是个货真价实的混蛋，那个搞恶作剧的。他可能是从George叔叔的店里搞来的食物。只要你咬上一口那些香肠，你今天就会放上一整天的屁，而且放的还是泡泡屁。”

这时，Teddy有些羞怯地小声笑了笑。

管用了。Harry用胳膊肘推了推他，鼓励道。“还有那个吐司，吃了之后你可能会像只鹦鹉一样叫上好几个小时。鼻涕虫会从你的耳朵里爬出来。你的脸会变成...我想想。雪貂。你会变成雪貂脸。”

Teddy轻笑着说，“那我宁愿变成雪貂脸去看比赛。”

Harry大笑着对自己摇了摇头，他太损了，又毒又损。不过这么多年过去了，Malfoy仍然长着那张雪貂脸。Harry可从来没长过那种尖尖的下巴和鼻子，这让Harry莫名有些得意和欣慰。“对啊，我猜也是，”他告诉Teddy。“特别是Victorie今天也会去看比赛。”

这句调侃完全分散了Teddy的注意力，焦躁迅速让他忘记了刚才的事儿。他大声嚷嚷着，“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思啊...”Harry耸耸肩，对冷静地处理好了今早神秘食物事件的自己感到非常满意。不像上次，不像咖喱之夜那次一样，那次他几乎把他的教子吓得半死。于是他决定加大力度再逗逗Teddy，他一定要让Teddy红着脸开心地笑出声。“今年暑假你俩似乎非常亲近呢。”

“她是我的朋友。别说那么奇怪。男孩和女孩也可以在不奇怪的情况下成为朋友！Hermione阿姨说非黑即白的想法无知又落后！”

“噢，所以我猜你也许喜欢Victorie，是无知又落后的咯？”

Teddy哼哼一声翻了个白眼。“没错。你就是。非常非常落后。”

“好吧，那我收回那句话。”Harry嘲讽地举起双手投降，但他脸上还挂着调侃的笑容。

Teddy转移了话题。“你确定我们不能吃这些早餐吗？看起来好好吃啊。也许你的老同学想通过恶作剧，让你抓狂到这些美味的食物丢掉呢！”

Harry双臂交叉在胸前盯着那两个餐盘。“不。不会的。我非常肯定，我们绝对不能吃这些东西。”

他在Teddy发出任何抗议之前，就挥了挥手让这堆食物消失了。厨房里残留着的煎培根和热面包的香味，像是在嘲讽他似的久久未散去。

“好了，伙计，出发吧。不然就要迟到了。”

“但我还没吃早餐呢，”Teddy哼哼唧唧地抱怨。

Harry有点儿暴躁地问，“你起床的时候怎么不吃点麦片？”

“因为我们没有麦片了！也没有牛奶！”

“呃...”Harry揉了揉他眼镜下的眼睛。操，他真是个垃圾家长。他这周一直没时间去百货店。“呃，那就，先拿根香蕉垫垫。再拿个燕麦棒之类的东西。比赛完了之后我们好好去吃顿早餐，好吗？”

“唉，好吧。”当Harry挥着手催他出发的时候，Teddy咕哝着拿了几个小零食，朝着门厅走去。Teddy把香蕉夹在下巴下面，一边系着运动鞋的鞋带，一边说，“你知道吗。这个一直给你寄食物的老同学？也许你该结束这场恶作剧之战了，跟他做朋友，请他来家里吃晚餐。”

Harry拿起他的行李袋。“这绝对不可能。”

“我只说说说而已。假如他很擅长做饭，而且他还想给我们做饭的话，那跟他做朋友也许是个不错的选择。”Teddy耸耸肩，含着嘴里被嚼成糊状的香蕉走到了飞路网前。在他们踏进去之前，他突然停下脚步伸手去掏自己的衣服口袋，“噢对，我差点忘了！他给你写了张便条。”

今早发生的一切已经够让Harry烦躁不安了，而现在这股烦躁情绪还在不断的延长，他伸手拿过了他教子递过来的信封。打开信封，映入眼帘的又一副非常正式有礼的花卉水彩画，里面夹着一张便条，就像之前那张一样。Malfoy整洁优雅的字迹写道：

_推论#2：Malfoy只是颗棋子，只是为了转移Potter的注意力，转移Potter对Minerva McGonagall的淫秽下流的幻想的注意力，让Potter成为一个全新且观念先进且更加性感的黑魔王。_

Harry把便条揉成一团扔在地上，但却在心里默默提醒自己，晚些时候得把这张便条找回来，放进Malfoy的档案里，以便用来证明Malfoy的精神失常。“走吧！”他兴奋又焦躁地推着Teddy走进飞路网。“出发吧！”

****~tbc~** **


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5** **

日子一天天的继续着。几乎在这周之后的每一天，Draco的媚娃本能都在不停地催促着他去给Potter寄食物。每一次，他都能感知到Potter什么时候需要什么食物。

这种情况开始以一种让人意想不到的方式折磨着Draco。

他知道Potter很瘦，他一直都知道，但直到媚娃本能觉醒之后，他才知道这是因为Potter经常不吃饭。他几乎不吃早饭。但他会和朋友同事一起吃午餐。他也会吃晚餐...但只是为了喂饱Teddy。如果加班到很晚，而且没有朋友跟他一起分享食物，或者无需考虑他的教子是否担心的话，那他就不会吃晚餐。吃一把薯片。喝几杯茶。然后饿着肚子上床睡觉。

这深深地搅乱了Draco的思绪，让他想要去数清Harry Potter究竟饿着肚子度过了多少个夜晚。

这也从另一个方面让他心烦意乱，每当Potter扔掉他寄去的食物时，一股悲伤和失望总会悄悄爬上他的心头。是的，这很打击他的自尊心。没错，他媚娃本能因遭到伴侣的拒绝而痛苦。但更重要的是...

Draco是真的很关心这个蠢货。关心他有没有好好吃饭。

他用羽毛笔沾了沾墨水，在表格上又写下了几个数字。

这一切本来会很完美的。如果Potter没法好好照顾自己，如果他不想给自己做饭吃，如果他们能友善对待对方的话，这本来会很完美的。如果Draco能给他做饭，能给他做咖喱和早餐，能在他没时间去百货店的时候给他买茶的话...如果这些关心的行为都是真诚的，并且他们能够接受对方的话；如果Potter能够读懂Draco的示好、能看懂这些行为里包含的情感的话；如果Draco能够坦白他的感情、而不用将其隐藏在各种诡计和嘲讽中的话，这一切本来会很完美的。

Draco深知这不可能，所以他只是幻想一下，仅此而已。

但他却不得不继续这场游戏。

好笑的是，Potter又来吼了他两次，老天，那太让人兴奋了。他的媚娃求偶本能似乎因此火力全开了，一周要提醒他好几次Potter对食物的需求。每一次，Draco都会毫无怨言地顺从他的本能，并且在寄去食物的同时，附上一张便条和推论，以此来折磨Potter，把他逼上绝路。一天下午，Draco喝着咖啡想出了 _推论#3：Malfoy打赌输了。_ 词句简单，却意味深长。他咯咯笑着将其写在了纸上，同时想象着中Potter气得脸红脖子粗，还稀里糊涂地试图搞明白那是个什么赌约的样子。第二天，当Potter加班到很晚才回家，并且没有吃晚饭的打算时，Draco寄过去了一个美味诱人的牧羊人派，并附上了， _推论#4：Malfoy发明了一种将魔药融入食物的新方法，他需要一个实验对象。_ 以及一些Potter在喝下午茶时想吃的小饼干，他又写道， _推论#5：Malfoy被施了夺魂咒，他被人监禁起来了，他正在通过食物发送加密的求救信号。救救他，Potter！救救他！_ 但那天下午Potter和他的整个傲罗小队在外面耽搁太久了，来不及赶回来吃午餐，于是Draco往他们在的地方寄过去了一篮三明治，便条上写着， _推论#6：这真的只是个友好的表示，因为你太多疑太迟钝了所以才感觉不出来，混蛋。_

说实话，这张便条上的内容可能有点过了。半小时前，他暴躁地用十分潦草的字体写下了便条将其寄了出去。一想到Potter会无视便条，扔掉食物，他的胃就开始不舒服，这让他没法集中精力好好工作。

有人敲了敲门，他抬起头，看见Lavender招呼都不打地直接走了进来。“你怎么死气沉沉的。发生什么事儿了？”

“没什么，”Draco嘴硬道，也许他回答的太快了。他对着她怀疑的表情耸了耸肩，换了个说法，“不是什么重要的事儿。”

她一屁股坐在他的办公桌边上伸了伸腿，这儿已经成为了她的专属位置（当然是她自作主张的）。“跟Potter有关？”

Draco避开她的视线，咬住腮帮子内侧点了点头。不是说他不想告诉她，或者不想谈这个。只是因为...嗯。她都懂的，不是吗？而Draco无法阻止自己对她倾诉，他拘谨地轻声道，“他根本不吃我寄过去的任何事物。被伴侣...被他拒绝，让我的媚娃本能感到很痛苦。”

Lavender温柔而会意地望着他，“让媚娃本能痛苦，还是让你痛苦？”

他低头盯着办公桌，轻轻耸耸肩。“也许都有。”

“噢，Draco！”她的嗓音里充满了同情，然后她伸出手温柔地捏了捏Draco的手臂。

这感觉很棒，却给他一种喉头发酸的感觉，但他不能再让这种感觉持续下去了。“不说这个了。你那边怎么样了？民意反响如何？”

“很好！”她随他转移了话题。“似乎起作用了。我一直在对每一个问起你的人提起，现在整个部门都知道了。你知道八卦谣言在这儿的传播速度有多快。”

他确实知道，幸好有足够聪明的Lavender为他操纵这些八卦谣言。上周在酒吧，他俩说说笑笑地在工作日的夜晚喝了很多酒，编出了一个十分绝妙的故事。所有人都知道，Potter成为首席傲罗只是早晚的事儿。所有人都知道，Potter和媒体之间的关系微妙又复杂。所以Lavender编出了一个这样的故事：Potter已经为首席傲罗这份职位做好准备了了，但一些魔法部的高层怀疑Potter无法在那些恼人的公众面前保持冷静，所以Kingsley Shacklebolt派Draco去试探Potter的耐心，在公共场合，用食物来试探Potter。现在的Draco不再是一个讨厌鬼了，而是一个为人民服务的好公仆。

“你太聪明了，”他对Lavender说，她似乎对这个评价感到有点儿得意。

然后她若有所思地说，“你知道吗，Potter竟然不吃你给他做的东西，太可惜了。”

又回到这个话题了。Draco控制住自己的表情，藏住了他脸上的失望。“嗯，是的...”

“你真的很擅长做饭，Draco！我真没想象到这个。”她用高跟鞋的鞋尖轻轻推了推他的腿。“你什么时候学会的？”

Draco笑了起来。“两周前？我这段时间一直在研究这些。”

她用稍显锐利的眼神盯着Draco问，“你喜欢做饭吗？”

他眨眨眼睛，靠在椅子上思考着这个问题。得出的答案让他自己也有些惊讶。“事实上，我喜欢。这很像魔药，但做起来更有人情味。我很喜欢。”

“你花了那么大工夫做饭，得有人吃掉这些食物才行。”她笑嘻嘻地拍了拍手掌，闪闪发光的金棕色眼睛，显得她异常美丽但又充满野性。“你该办场晚宴！就这周末！来吧，Malfoy。邀请我去，做饭给我吃！”

他皱眉盯着她，疑惑地朝后退了一点，“什么？你刚刚是在叫我为你办一场晚宴吗？”

她点点头。“为我和几个朋友。”

在Draco反驳之前，她挥了挥手阻止了他。

“我知道，我知道，除了我以外你没有其他朋友了。但我有啊，我不介意跟你分享他们。记得学校里那对双胞胎吗，Parvati和Padma？我跟她们还是好朋友。你一定会喜欢她们的！她们都很聪明而且很有品位，跟她们相处会很愉快的。”她拍拍手，热情而坚决地说。“她俩都结婚了，所以也许会把她们的配偶也带来。Parvati跟Anthony Goldstein结婚了，他是个不错的家伙！还记得他吗？Padma跟一个斯莱特林结婚了，这样你们就有共同话题了！跟Astoria Greengrass？唔，现在应该叫 Greengrass-Patil了。她比我们小了几届，你也许没听说过她。总之，她是个很棒的女孩儿！你会喜欢她的。那我们周日六点左右到你家？”

这实在太过于疯狂了。有好一会儿，Draco都只是呆呆地望着前方，试图消化Lavender话里庞大的信息量。晚宴？邀请客人？还要邀请好几位？在他家？更别说还是霍格沃茨的同学？！他应该...应该干什么？招待他们？给他们做饭？跟他们谈笑风生度过一个愉快的夜晚？就好像他们是...是什么？是朋友一样？他不知道该怎么做！他从来没做过这种事儿！他们该谈些什么？他们有什么共同话题？不，他做不到。结果将会惨不忍睹的，他们会像以前那样恨他的，而那会让Draco非常痛苦，非常难受，非常...

但Lavender脸上充满期待的明亮表情，阻止了他的思维发散，他突然间丧失了反抗的力气，“好吧。”

“真的？”

Draco点点头。

“噢，Draco，这场晚宴一定会非常好玩的！”她扑过去紧紧抱住Draco，在他反应过来之前就拉开了距离。Draco震惊地坐在椅子上，突然有点想笑。“好，那么，双胞胎不吃牛肉。Anthony不吃猪肉。Astoria拒绝任何在幼时就死掉的东西，所以她不吃牛犊肉，小鸭肉或者羊羔肉。这太难搞了，我知道。她真是个奇怪的女孩儿。鱼肉吧？鱼肉应该可以？”

Draco又点了点头，被她诡异的逻辑带偏了，他最终还是决定顺其自然。“我可以做鱼肉。”

“好极了。”Lavender厚颜无耻地咧嘴一笑，单手插着腰。“想邀请Potter吗？”

“噢，你觉得他会来吗？在我往他身上泼了一碗汤，而且持续不断地挑衅嘲讽了他整整两周之后？”

“呃不。应该不会。”她再次朝后靠在桌上。“今天给他寄了点儿什么奇怪的东西了吗？”

Draco把椅子从她身旁滑开，回到了他桌上的那堆文件后面。“三明治。”

“还成啊。挺正常的。”

他缩了缩脖子。“寄给了他的整个傲罗小队。还有一张措辞非常粗鲁的便条。”

“噢老天。”Lavender摇了摇头。“嗯那挺好的！虽然有点过了，但很体贴。”

不知为何，他感觉Potter根本不会看到那张便条。Lavender走后，他开始继续做他的表格，试图不去想Potter将会把整篮食物扔进垃圾桶的事儿。

***

Harry腰酸背痛地和他的傲罗小队在仓库里清点着一箱又一箱的货物，并将其编上号整理进目录里，他的后腰开始尖叫着发出抗议。经过好几周的追踪，傲罗们终于顺着那群黑巫师的踪迹找到了他们藏起来的黑魔法物品。这群黑巫师把大量剧毒魔药，和被施了恶咒的项链，以及其他极具杀伤性的武器流散到民间，而且这些东西还全是伏地魔专用的。但傲罗们最终还是在一家合法的商店买回了这些东西，那家店里有大量黑魔法物品。

而现在，Harry和队员们正在清理现场，并将现场的任何非法物品没收作为证据。

“我们至少还得再弄三天，至少，”Ron隔着几排箱子咕哝道。

Harry站在原地伸展了一下身体，望着剩下的那堆货物叹了口气。高高的开放式仓库里乱七八糟地塞满了板条箱，不止三天呢，肯定还要六天或者八天才能弄完。

Ron一瓶瓶地扫描着那些魔药，当确定内容物与标签一致时，他就将其平放在水泥地上。“不敢相信我竟然没想到打包一份午餐。”

仓库的另一头，Cho和Angelina正埋头清点着她们负责的区域。Harry把额前汗湿的头发朝脑后抓了抓，回过身开始对付他面前的板条箱，里面装满了有着精美边框的沉甸甸的镜子。他大致扫描后发现，这其中至少有一个是带黑魔法的，所以他开始仔细地一个个排查。

他没有说话，无视了Ron的抱怨。当他把注意力集中在工作和任务上时，他往往注意不到饥饿和不适感，或者说，他其实注意到了，只是无视了它们。这不是他第一次没吃午餐一直工作，也不会是最后一次。他有工作要做，他有任务得完成。他可以在下班后去吃东西，他得为自己挣得吃东西的资格。

“也许该给’Mione说一声，”Ron说。“我们今天可能又会加班了。”

Ron站起身，他的后背咔嗒作响。“我得休息下，去度个假了。”

“是啊。”Harry笑了一声，但却没有停下手上的动作。他每拿起一面镜子扫描检查，都会从镜面上看到自己满头大汗，疲惫不堪的样子，他的黑眼圈太明显了。“谁不是呢。”

但Harry并没有去度假。度假是他最不需要的东西。再过一个月，Teddy就要离开家去霍格沃茨了。Harry又会再次孤身一人。

度假？那就是个笑话罢了。一想到那个，他就不安地加快了扫描的速度，而镜面倒影里的他，表情也越来越坚定。等到Teddy离开家，他能跟谁去度假呢？没有任何人会跟他去度假。他的朋友们都结婚生小孩儿了，所以他只能一个人去度假。然后呢？孤身一人去某个沙滩上放松一下，除了发呆以外无事可做？不。他的思绪逐渐开始盘旋着滑落到了一个充满恐惧和黑暗的地方。

不，他不需要度假。他只需要更多的工作，好让他一直保持忙碌。

“喂！”Ron朝着他挥了挥胳膊想要引起他的注意，然后指了指从仓库尽头的窗户。“猫头鹰来了。”

Harry看着那只棕色的大仓鸮朝着他们俯冲过来，它的爪子紧紧地抓着一个小篮子。奇怪。谁会往这儿寄猫头鹰？傲罗部门的人都只用守护神来传达消息。

那只猫头鹰低低地滑翔着，拍打着翅膀想停在Harry面前。羽毛沙沙作响，它放下了篮子，停在一个板条箱盯着Harry眨了眨眼睛。

“谢谢，”Harry说。

猫头鹰用金色的眼睛质问地望着他，然后固执地晃了晃脑袋。

“我没有吃的可以给你，”Harry有点内疚。“抱歉？”

它张开鸟喙，不满地发出咔哒咔嗒的声音，然后从窗户飞了出去。Harry伸手拿起那个篮子，不禁觉得自己刚才被一只鸟训了一顿。

如果他没注意到那张便条的话，这件事儿可能挺好笑的。

Malfoy。

他停下了手上的动作，神经逐渐紧绷。小小的篮子里用亚麻餐巾包裹着一些东西，旁边塞着一个信封。他应该直接把这些丢掉。他应该直接用驱逐咒让这些东西消失。

但他想要那张便条。这太愚蠢了，这是一种病态的迷恋，但他必须得看看那张便条写了什么。他得把便条保存下来，以防Malfoy总是送东西的这一行为变成更大的隐患。Harry有些苦涩地伸手拿起了信封。

“那是什么？”Ron问。

Harry摇了摇头喃喃道，“没什么，”他撕开了信封。里面是另一张绘着花卉水彩画的便条，跟之前的五张一样。Malfoy肯定专门为此买了一大堆这种便条。他打开折叠的便条。

“嘿！是三明治！谢了，伙计！”

Harry猛地一惊。“Ron！不！”

但已经太晚了。

“怎么了？”Ron嚼着一嘴的面包和芝士问。“什么情况？不跟我们分享的吗？你这儿有八个三明治，但你不想跟你的队员们分享？这可不太厚道啊。”

“不！不是那个意思！这些东西...是...”Harry满脸惊恐地盯着他的好朋友又咬了一大口三明治。包装纸上渗出了一团黄色的芥末酱，Ron用拇指截住了它。他快乐地咀嚼着，对即将到来的厄运全然未觉。也许，他随时都会死掉，或者在下一刻变成一只癞蛤蟆。“这些是Malfoy送来的。”

Ron停下来用力吞咽了一口。“噢。”

“对。”Harry双手叉在腰上低垂着头，他累得没法应对这件事儿了。Malfoy到底打算这样做到什么时候？

“你搞清楚这是为什么了吗？他在食物里加了奇怪的东西？”

“我不知道。我还没吃过他寄来的东西。”

Ron若有所思地盯着手里的三明治。然后耸了耸肩，再次把三明治举到嘴边。“味道不错。我不觉得这里面有什么不对劲的东西。”他又咬了一口，然后喷着面包屑对Angelina和Cho大喊，“嘿，你们饿了吗？这儿有午餐！”

“老天。”Harry用双手朝后扒拉着他的头发。“你真的不该吃这些东西。”

“为什么？”Angelina一边问一边从篮子里拿出一个三明治。她递给Cho之后又给自己拿了一个。“谢了，Harry。”

至少Cho在打开包装纸之前，理智地思考了一会儿。当Ron和Angelina开始大吃特吃的时候，她观察着包装纸问Harry，“这三明治有什么不对劲的地方？”

“是Malfoy送来的，”Harry解释道。对Ron和Angelina来说已经太晚了，但他至少能将他队伍里的一个队员从中毒的厄运中拯救出来。“他一直在给我寄食物，这太古怪了，我不知道原因。我不知道这里面有没有加东西，我也不知道这是不是他的诡计。我不知道。但我知道我绝对不会吃他的东西，你最好也别吃。”

Harry话音刚落，Angelina就含着一嘴的烤牛肉，挑衅地感叹着，“太好吃了。回去之后我们一定得去感谢一下Malfoy。”

“没错，好建议。”Ron点点头。“尝起来很正常，对吗？我没尝出奇怪的地方。”

“对，非常正常。”Angelina又咬了一口，挥着三明治对Ron表示赞同。“而且，如果这是个恶作剧的话，我们肯定能察觉出来的，不是吗？我们都是George最爱的笑话商店新产品测试对象，所以我们的恶作剧感应雷达格外灵敏呢。”

他们在逗Harry，想惹他生气，所以如果他们在这之后因为中毒得进医院的话，那也是活该。Harry冷笑一声，咬住牙齿，免得自己反驳回应他们。

Cho来回地望着她叛变的同事和Harry，以及她捧在手里的三明治。她咬着嘴唇道，“我们今天也会加班到很晚？不能离开一会儿去吃点儿东西吗？”

Harry叹了口气摇摇头。“今天没人有空能来替换我们。所以我们必须得把这儿的东西清点完才能离开。”

她严肃又认真地问，“如果我们死了你会帮我们报仇吗？”

行吧，就这样了。Harry的整个小队都背叛了他，为了几个该死的软踏踏的三明治就出卖了他。他翻了个白眼，“好，我会的。”

“谢了，Harry。”她立刻拆开三明治包装纸，咬了一大口她的午餐。

Harry转过身准备检查那个板条箱，继续他刚才被打断的工作，但Angelina阻止了他。“你真的得吃点东西。这些东西一时半会儿还弄不完呢。”

“不用，”Harry头也没抬，不耐烦地说。

“不如你再等一个小时？”Ron问。“如果我们都没事儿的话，你就——”

“不，Ron！”Harry打断了他的话，然后深吸了一口气。这样太傻了。他不能因为几个三明治，因为Malfoy，就朝他的朋友和同事撒气。他也不需要任何人像照顾小孩一样，告诉他什么时候该吃什么东西。“我不想要任何跟他有关的东西，好吗？而且我不饿，我没事儿。”

他们都沉默着一言不发，但他们的目光却像实体化了一样，重重地压在Harry的背上。

“好吧，”Ron说。“这确实有点怪，他的行为。我和你想的一样。”

Cho和Angelina也低声表示了赞同，然后Angelina问，“这是个便条吗？他给你寄食物还写便条？他一直这么做？”

“对。”Harry差点忘记那张便条了，他握紧了拳头。“他每次都会写便条。上面都是一些关于他为什么这么做的推论，十分荒谬的推论。比如打赌输了，慈善机构之类的。”

Angelina把三明治包装纸揉成一团。撩开她额前蓬松的黑色头发，问道，“那这张上面写了什么？”

问得好。无论写了什么，应该都是些荒谬的废话。他打开便条大声地读了出来，“推论#6：这真的只是个友好的表示，因为你太多疑了而且在感情方面过于迟钝了所以才感觉不出来，混蛋。”

愤怒和沮丧一齐涌了上来，灼烧着Harry的后颈。这太过分了。之前那些便条都是浪费时间的荒谬废话，但这张便条上的内容真的把Harry惹火了，这让他的胃部发酸，有一种想吐的感觉。这一切都是Malfoy的错。明明是Malfoy先挑起的，明明是Malfoy先来招惹他的。而Malfoy现在竟然敢只用一张便条就把这些错转嫁给Harry？暗示Harry对于此事的烦恼是他自作自受？还说他是个悲伤孤独易怒而且在感情上很迟钝的人？说他过于多疑才感觉不出友好的表示...？

这不公平。

他感觉眼睛发烫，视线有点模糊，于是他用力眨了眨眼睛。

这击中要害了。Harry知道那些不是真的，事情远没有他说的那么简单，但这张该死的便条让他感觉...不。 _让他感觉_ 这一切可能是他的错？这太残忍了。

他把便条揉成一团塞进了长袍口袋里。

Ron嗤笑一声摇了摇头。“真是个蠢货。”

这个行为提醒了Harry，Ron永远站在他这边，这让他心里稍微好受了一点。“没错，你说的太对了。”

“而且他说的都不是真的，”Cho说，然后她改口纠正道，“嗯也许你是有一点点多疑。但这是因为你是个傲罗。这么说的话我们都很多疑。我一直觉得我遇到的每个人都想杀掉我。”

“我也是，”Angelina说。“而且你在感情方面一点都不迟钝。只是防备心有点重罢了，但绝对不迟钝。”

“噢。”Harry不是很确定自己是否喜欢这个评价。但她说得对，不是吗？当然，他不会很轻易地相信别人。他也总是不愿意让他的朋友知道，他最近过得不太好。但他很爱他身边的人们。他总是和别人分享美好的东西。但这只是因为他想保护他爱的人，不让他们受到他的负面情绪的伤害...受到愤怒、悲伤和绝望的伤害...Harry拥有比人们以为的更多的负面情绪。他不是因为防备心重才不在他们面前展露这种情绪的，而是因为他关心、爱他们。他才没有防备心过重。“谢了。”

三人被那邪恶的三明治填饱肚子之后，又开始继续他们的检查清点工作的。Harry开始一边又一遍地反复那些板条箱里的东西，一边胡思乱想起来。

他防备心不重吧。应该？

好极了。他今晚不会再一整晚都想着Malfoy的事儿了，因为他的防备心是否过重这个问题将会烦他一整晚了。

难道这只是巧合吗？在Harry跑去跟他对质的那天早上，Malfoy也说过这样的话，说Harry注定会一直想着他。无论是早晨还是下午或是夜晚。甚至是Harry躺在床上的时候。这就像是童话故事里的诅咒一样，成真了。

也许Harry该再去吼他一次。

但那样做似乎会让Malfoy更来劲，他嘲讽Harry时的样子，他闪闪发光的银色双眼，他厚颜无耻又充满暗示的话语...

这让Harry大为光火，他想扑上去跟他打一架，就像以前那样。Harry恨这种感觉。

或者他只是恨自己其实...并不是真的恨这种感觉。他恨这种折磨，他恨Malfoy通过给他寄食物来侵入他的私生活，他恨他自己不知道原因。

但如果是跟Malfoy针锋相对地咆哮怒骂，然后受到Malfoy的回击呢？这会让他的血液在身体里疯狂地奔流，这种情况下的肾上腺素带来的感觉比骑扫帚时的感觉还好。他倒是不太恨这种感觉。正是这种感觉，让Malfoy那个糟糕的诅咒和预言成真了，正是这种感觉，才让Harry注定会一直想着他。

因为在Malfoy寄来食物之后的每一个夜晚，Harry都会带着满腔暴怒躺在床上，血液不断地冲刷过他的脑袋、胸口还有阴茎，让他满脑子只有Draco该死的Malfoy。

这也是他恨他自己的另一个原因。

****~tbc~** **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

酒杯叮当作响，银质餐具在洁白的瓷盘上发出轻轻的碰撞声，十多年之后，Malfoy庄园内的餐厅内，终于又一次出现了礼貌客套的应酬交谈声。

但场景却十分怪诞。

Draco坐在长桌的首席，感觉灵魂出窍了似的，看着他自己努力试图扮演一个好客的主人，双手笨拙地摸索着招待眼前这些客人。他的每一个动作都过于刻意且充满了不确定性。

“这真的很美味，”Parvati用亚麻餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴角。“你用什么来腌制鱼肉的？”

“噢。”Draco眨眨眼，望着前方愣了几秒才想起来该如何回答她。“谢谢。我很高兴你喜欢这道菜。我用了蜂蜜，洋葱，一些柠檬和大量黄油...没什么特别的东西。”

她点点头。“味道真的很棒。”

互相客套了几句之后，桌上又只剩餐具碰撞的声音了。

Lavender仰起头，一口喝光了她酒杯里的红酒。她的视线被高高的天花板下，长桌之上那华丽的水晶吊灯吸引住了。“这儿真漂亮，”她把酒杯放回垫着白色桌布的桌上，发出砰的一声闷响。她指着这个优雅精致的房间，纯白的墙面上点缀着蓝绿色的装饰，落地窗上薄如蝉翼的轻纱窗帘在微风中轻轻摇曳着，傍晚橙色的夕阳洒满了整个房间，“这儿跟我想象中的不太一样。我一直以为Malfoy庄园是暗黑哥特风的呢。”

Lavender的话让Draco的脑海里突然闪过一抹回忆：很久以前，在这个房间里有过一个完全不同的集会，那张浸透了鲜血的老旧餐桌，被毒液和恶咒弄得遍体鳞伤。他竭力不让自己流露出痛苦的表情，他勉强笑了笑道，“这儿以前可不是这个样子。我和母亲把家里重新装修了一遍。”

他过了好一会儿才反应过来Lavender的酒杯已经空了，于是他有些犹豫地拿起酒瓶。“再来点儿？”

“满上，亲爱的。”

然后是更多的交谈，十分礼貌的交谈。

虽然只有一点点明显，但他能感觉出Lavender的朋友都很讨厌他。可他们都隐藏的很好，Draco对此深表感激。这很好。Draco可以配合他们完成这场演出。虽然有些生疏了，但他还是很好的扮演自己的角色，像一个普通人一样跟自己的朋友们社交着。他真的值得一句赞扬。

“Draco，Lavender告诉我们你最近对做饭很感兴趣。”Anthony Goldstein长着一张非常真诚的脸，这让Draco几乎相信他是真的对这个话题感兴趣了，而不是出于礼貌和客套。“你在哪儿学习烹饪？你在上烹饪课吗？”

“不。一位朋友在教我如何做饭。呃朋友？事实上她是我的家养小精灵。倒不是说家养小精灵不能成为一个朋友，她既是我的家养小精灵，又是我的朋友。”他脸颊有些发烫，磕磕巴巴地回答着问题。其他客人礼貌地点了点头，但Lavender却笑眯眯地打量着他。“总之，她叫Mipsy。她一直在教我做饭。”

Goldstein转过头面向Parvati，Padma在跟Astoria说话，当他们都全神贯注地跟对方谈话，礼貌地无视了Draco时，Lavender的手掌滑了过来，捏了捏Draco的手腕。

“这场晚宴非常棒，”她低声说，她明亮的双眼里闪着笑意。“你做的很不错，大家都过得很愉快。”

操，他为什么感觉有点哽咽？该死，他真是个多愁善感的蠢货！

但他的确很感谢她。感谢她的支持。感谢她的友情。

“谢谢你，”Draco低声回答。他深吸一口气抬起头直视着Lavender。她的蓬松头发垂在肩上，优雅地打着卷儿，一件轻薄的嫩绿色夏袍包裹着她的身体，让她丰满的曲线更显温柔和女人味。她竟然穿着一双平底鞋，这让人有点惊讶，但却显得她格外可爱。“顺带一提，你今天看起来很美。抱歉，我该早点儿说的。”

“你真好。”Lavender撅了撅嘴，她的嘴唇上涂着厚厚的粉色唇蜜，然后她伸出手拍了拍他的脸颊。“别紧张。”

Draco低声固执地说，“我不紧张！”尽管他确实有点紧张，只有一点点。“我只是——”

“行了！我忍不了了！”Astoria的双手重重地拍在桌面上。桌上的餐具都被她的掌击拍得摇摇晃晃、咔嗒作响，Draco和Goldstein都缩了缩脖子。所有人都转过头望着她。她严肃地深吸一口气，挺直身体，将搭在她白皙肩头的顺滑的栗发拂了下去。“我得坦白一件事。如果不坦白这件事的话，我没法再待在这儿了。”

噢。Draco的心跳开始不安地加速了。难道这就是结局了吗？他倒是有些预料到了他们会突然翻脸拒绝他，但他没想到会是从一个斯莱特林开始的...

“Draco Malfoy。”她严肃地说，用她似母鹿一般圆圆的眼睛盯着Draco。

骨气。面具。美洲狮。Draco控制住他的表情，藏起他的不安，放下了他的酒杯。“什么事，Astoria？”

“我...”她闭上眼睛，像是给自己打气一样深呼吸了一口。“我在学校时曾经非常非常喜欢你！”

在她大声坦白之后，Draco从喉咙里憋出一声震惊的笑声。“噢，噢，天哪。”

“真的！”她像泄了力似的趴在桌上，修长的手臂胡乱地摆动着。她精致的小脸上出现了一个明亮的笑容，大笑道，“这太尴尬了！我迷恋了你好几年。我曾花了两加隆让别人在你打魁地奇比赛时去偷拍你的照片，还把那张照片贴在了咒语课笔记本的正面！”

Lavender尖声道，“不会吧！你太会编了！”

“真的，我发誓！”Astoria举起手掌宣誓。“从11岁到14岁左右，我都超级喜欢你，Draco。”

Parvati和Anthony大笑起来，Lavender笑得似乎有些过于开心了，Draco双颊发烫地点点头。但Padma的双手却砰的一声砸在桌面上，餐具又一次开始叮当作响了。她猛地转过头瞪着她的妻子，她长长的黑色黑色发辫朝前甩动，差点掉进她的餐盘里。“宝贝！你竟然从来没告诉过我这个！”

“什么？”Astoria扇动着她纤长的睫毛眨了眨眼。“这甚至算不上绯闻！只是很尴尬。但都过去那么久了！你不必为这个吃醋呀！”

“不，宝贝。”Padma翻了个白眼握住Astoria纤细的手腕。“我读书的时候，也曾非常迷恋Draco Malfoy。”

Astoria漂亮精致的小嘴巴因惊讶而大张着，噢，她嘴巴张得有点太大了，但她的表情却十分愉悦。Lavender尖声大笑起来，笑得眼泪都出来了。Goldstein有些困惑地盯着这几个女人，也跟着轻声笑了起来。Parvati将她蓝绿色的亚麻餐巾揉成一团，砸向坐在她对面的双胞胎妹妹，大声嚷嚷道，“叛徒！你不是吧！你怎么没告诉过我？开玩笑吧！”

而Draco则用双手捂着自己通红的脸。这可跟他预料的完全不一样，他惊讶又无声地笑了起来，震颤着他的胸膛。Parvati和Padma隔着餐桌对对方嚷嚷着，Astoria站起身针对她们的对话内容做出各种评论注解，Draco屏住呼吸振作起来，尽管他脸上的笑意还未完全消失。这一切都很怪诞，又让人意想不到。但却比他预料的情况好太多了。当他们的嚷嚷声逐渐平息之后，Draco一副宽宏大量的样子挥了挥手，假装真诚地问，“还有其他人吗？Goldstein，你呢？”

好脾气的Anthony皱了皱脸，有些腼腆地开口道。“不，我没有。抱歉，伙计。”

“别再求恭维了。”Lavender大笑着用她的餐巾打他。“有一段时间，我们班有一半的人都喜欢你。”

这对Draco来说可是个新闻，他毫不在意地哼哼了一声，但其他人却都赞同地点了点头。Parvati说，“没错。然后另一半的人喜欢Harry Potter。但绝不能同时喜欢他们两个人。每个人都得做出选择，Potter或者Malfoy。不许中途切换阵营。”

“你迷倒了所有的斯莱特林，”Astoria向他保证。“我们都很崇拜你。”

Padma低下头，“甚至还有一些拉文克劳。基本上，每一个有着坏男孩情节的人都会很容易喜欢上你。”

“别急，再多讲点儿细节，亲爱的。”Astoria靠近她的妻子。“我已经讲了一些尴尬的细节，你得讲出跟我尴尬程度相当的事儿才行。”她朝着Draco的方向点点头。“再说，我们已经把他搞脸红了，证明这是个不错的小乐趣，不是吗？”

Draco想要争辩几句，但那应该没什么作用，所以他只好继续挺直脊背，满脸通红地坐在他的椅子上。

Padma皱了皱鼻子，噘着嘴巴，“那其实算不上尴尬，真的。我几乎没做过任何过于荒谬疯狂的事儿。”她看着Draco说，“说着的，我猜我喜欢你，是因为我内心深处知道你是个gay！我那颗同性恋小心脏在你身上找到了自己的影子，在学校的时候我不得不表现得像个异性恋，我应该是把你当做了一个不会出现意外的安全选择来喜欢。而且，你那时候真的优雅又可爱。”

“恶。”Astoria端起酒杯。“确实很可爱。你那时候就像个小王子。”

Draco尽全力让自己不要笑出声。这跟他的想象相差甚远，跟他想象中老同学们对他的印象完全不同，他有点不好意思。这很甜蜜，甚至很友好。并且是完全出乎他意料的。“谢谢你，”他憋着笑说。“真的，谢谢你。但我敢说在大多数同学的印象中，我都是个讨人厌的小混蛋。了解到你对我的印象是如此充满喜爱，这太令人感动了。”

Padma和Astoria大笑着举起了她们的酒杯。

Parvati也举杯补充道，“嗯，我印象中你确实是个讨人厌的小混蛋。”

Lavender说，“我也是！”

“那么，还有我，干杯！”Draco举起酒杯。“敬Anthony Goldstein干杯！Anthony Goldstein，你是今晚唯一一个没让我尴尬的人！他才是今晚真正的MVP！”

“敬Anthony！”他们欢呼、大喊着围在桌旁，而Goldstein则有些害羞地接受了称赞。

自此，这个夜晚发生了难以置信的美好转变。

每个人都很放松，一边谈笑一边畅饮，道出了更多过去的故事。这很有趣，一群人欢笑着围坐在他的餐桌旁，吃着他做的食物，Draco惊讶地发现自己竟然是如此的开心快乐。

但在一切都变得越来越顺利时，他的媚娃本能突然出现了，狠狠地踹了一脚他的大脑。

给他做饭。Potter得吃东西。给他寄点儿食物。

在Draco找到合适的借口离开餐桌旁之前，他先将他的媚娃本能压了下去。但其仍固执地不肯消停，一阵头痛袭来。

“那么，相对的，女孩儿中的人选是谁？”Parvati用胳膊肘撑着桌子，她闪闪发光的金手镯顺着她的手腕滑落。“如果喜欢男孩儿的人都喜欢Harry或者Draco，那喜欢女孩儿的呢？”

给他做饭。给他做饭。

Draco拿起酒杯，一边大口喝着酒，一边装作若无其事的样子。

“没，没有吧，”Goldstein说，然后他转头望向Padma和Astoria寻求帮助。“我们喜欢的女性类型十分多样化。”

给他做饭。站起来。给他寄食物。他现在就需要食物。

但Draco没法直接从餐桌前离开。他可以说他去拿些甜点，但现在他们连主菜都还没吃完呢！每个人都一边交谈一边吃东西，还有人用勺子舀了好几次餐桌中央银托盘上的烤蔬菜和番红花米饭。不行。Draco挤出一个笑容迎合着他们的谈话，用餐叉挖下了一小块鱼肉。得再等等。

他的头痛加剧了。

Goldstein继续道，“我唯一能想到的类似的事儿，就是对于Hermione Granger的看法。要么就爱上她，要么就讨厌她。”

大家心照不宣地点点头。“她很美，”Astoria说，Padma点头表示同意。“她绝对是个美人。”

“噢，没错！”Lavender说。“我很高兴她终于意识到了这一点。她现在看上去更自信了，就好像她不需要再去急着证明自己了一样。也许是因为，她现在不用再跟我们这群烦人又情绪化的蠢小鬼做室友了。”

给他做饭。给他做饭。给他做饭。

Draco悄悄地用手指按住他的太阳穴，想要以此缓解疼痛。

Parvati瞪着Lavender道。“不是我们的问题。她才是那个烦人的小鬼。”

“我们都是。说真的，当时学校里只有我们三个棕色皮肤的女巫，而且我们还一起住了好几年。按理说，我们本应该在霍格沃茨搞一个天佑棕皮女孩帮的。但恰恰相反，她批判我们过于女孩子气，而我们批判她不够女孩子气。这都是内在化的厌女症和父权社会搞的鬼。”她举起酒杯笑了笑，然后对着Draco甜蜜地眨了眨眼。“为了正视我们内在化的偏见，以及成为了比年少时更好的人举杯！”

她的眨眼暗示，和意有所指的话语，让Draco又一次哽咽了。他的喉咙就像头疼一样让他难受，尽管这是出于好的原因。从来没人如此直白地承认过Draco的变化。他为了自己的个人成长奋斗了很久，他一直保持低调，尽力朝前看，不断地努力工作着，只为了证明他已经改变了很多。从来没人意识到这一点。也没人愿意相信这一点。但Parvati意识到并且相信了他。

他还没来得及好好回答她，一股恶心的胆汁就涌上了喉头，他立刻将其咽了下去，于是他错过了回答她的时机。

给他做饭。给他做饭。给他做饭。

客人们还在一边就餐一边聊天，而Draco却神经紧绷地坐在那儿，等待着他能奔向厨房却不引起任何骚乱的那一刻的到来。他的脑袋开始一跳一跳地抽痛，他含糊地回应着客人们的谈话，忙着将自己的不适隐藏起来，装作一副没事的样子。

那股冲动如同心跳一般，坚定又固执地提醒着他：给他做饭。给他做饭。

这时，他深吸一口气抬头望着那群欢笑着的客人，一个强烈的想法让他胃部不适：Potter也应该在这儿。他也应该来享受这顿晚餐。

当他被这场晚宴的声音和灯光包围着时，一股悲喜交加的忧郁席卷了Draco，他突然感觉有些恍惚，心情十分沉重，但又有些飘飘然。大家穿着精致的礼服聚在这儿，谈笑着回忆过去，品尝着美酒和他烹饪的美食...不对。这错得可怕，错得离谱，Potter是绝对不会来这儿享受这个舒适的夜晚的。

而奇怪的是，他不知道这种感觉是来自他的媚娃本能，还是他的内心深处。

他的眼眶有些发烫，就像之前切洋葱的时候一样，然后他用力眨了眨眼。

“Draco？”Lavender将手掌放在他的胳膊上。“你还好吗？”

“好！”Draco大声回答道。他等不了了，不能再等了。他们一定会认为他疯了。随便吧。他猛地站了起来，身后的椅子被掀翻在了地板上，他的餐巾从大腿上滑了下去。大家似乎被吓坏了，除了Lavender，她担忧地望着他。“我很抱歉。但我有点突发情况需要处理。不是什么大事儿。但我现在得去确认一下。”

然后他无视了客人们困惑的表情，快步冲出了餐厅。

一踏入走廊，他的头痛和反胃感就减轻了。这就对了。Potter需要食物时，Draco就会满足他。虽然这不够，但勉强还行。他理清思绪，沿着走廊走向厨房，把注意力集中到为Potter做饭上去。

“Draco！”Lavender追了上来，她的发卷随着她奔跑的动作飞舞着。“怎么了？你还好吗？”

“没事，我很好！是...”他瞥了一眼她身后紧闭着的餐厅大门，压低了嗓音，“是媚娃那事儿。我得...”

她的脸上露出了笑容。“给Harry寄食物？”

他点点头。“我本来想忍一会儿，等到方便的时候再说，但再等下去的话，我可能会直接吐得满桌子都是。”

“恶。”她抓住Draco的手臂把他朝前拖。“好吧，那我来帮你。这样就能早些弄完。再说，我对这件事实在有些好奇。”

Draco叹了口气，认命地接受了她兴奋又霸道的帮助。

厨房里，脏兮兮的炖锅和平顶锅上糊满了酱汁和黄油，四处散落着菜刀和餐具，多余的食物在料理台上堆成了一座小山。非常非常多的食物。一个大托盘里装满了诱人的三文鱼鱼片，以及番红花米饭，一旁还有几大碗蔬菜。更别提那两托盘法式烤布丁了，而他们甚至还没上这道甜点呢。Lavender惊呆了，她瞪着混乱的厨房眨了眨眼睛，然后眯着眼睛，用批判的口吻道，“你知道我今晚带了几个人来吧，对吗？我告诉过你了，包括我在内，只有五个人？”

Draco吸了吸鼻子，拒绝承认Lavender说的有道理。“没错，是的。”

她对着宛若刚经历一场大灾变的厨房扬起手臂，指着这一团糟尖声问，“梅林在上，那你为什么要弄这么多食物？Draco，这太离谱了！”

“我——”他不安地捏紧拳头，竭力忍住他想要跺脚撒气的冲动。“我担心食物不够！”

“不够？”Lavender大步走到料理台前，看着那一大堆在保温咒加持下，仍然保持完美的剩菜。“你以为整个魔法部的人都会不打招呼突然造访？”

“我从来没有招待过别人，而且我才刚开始学习烹饪。”Draco心里有一小部分承认，他做得太过了。对，他确实做太多食物了。不，他才没有提前八个小时就开始准备这顿晚餐呢。没错，Mipsy说得对，他真的做的太过了，Mipsy在指导监督他烹饪的时候，至少提醒了他十七次。但容他为自己辩解一下，在这顿晚餐开始之前，他一直非常紧张，他必须得做到事事完美，所以多做点总比不够吃要好得多。他望着面前的这一大堆食物，感觉很荒谬，但在这个时刻却是完全合乎情理的。他紧张不安地说，“我只是想让今晚完美一些。”

她翻了翻白眼，微笑着摇摇头。“好吧。”她从甜点托盘上抓起一个法式烤布丁，用勺子敲开了上面那层糖壳。“我不会告诉别人你做了多少食物，或者你有多紧张的。你也不许告诉别人我五分钟吞掉了三个小布丁。”她尝了一口之后叹息起来，眼珠都快翻到后脑勺去了。她嘴里含着布丁宣布道，“这布丁太妙了。你现在是准备另外做点儿东西吗？还是说你准备直接寄一些布丁给Harry？”

“寄布丁。”他很容易就得出了答案。“也许我会做这么多食物的原因，就是媚娃直觉在作怪。”

“嗯。这样就讲得通了。”她啵的一声把勺子从嘴里拔了出来。“那我们现在来准备个盘子打包吧。”

更多。美食。给他更多。

D没有反抗他的直觉。“可能不止需要一个盘子。”

“你没法把这些全都寄给他啊。”

“不是全部，”Draco说，他翻找着橱柜寻找合适的餐具。“但他现在正和别人在一起呢，我猜。”

Lavender开始把三文鱼从那个巨大的托盘移到另一个较小的托盘里，而Draco呼叫了增援。

Mipsy在厨房门口，气得抱起双臂瞪着眼前的一切。怒意显得她脸上的皱纹更可怕了。

Draco一边把米饭舀进碗里，一边装作无辜地问，“你能帮帮我吗？我得再给Harry Potter寄一次食物。”

“也许吧。”Mipsy双手叉腰，她长长的耳朵竖了起来。“Mipsy还能看到她的料理台恢复原样吗？”

“当然。我保证我会收拾好这一切的，好吗？你一根手指都不用动，我在今晚结束之前把厨房恢复原样的。”保证似乎起效了，因为Mipsy脸上的怒意减轻了很多。Draco朝一摞摞的餐盘里堆放着食物，Lavender给了三文鱼片一个十分精美的摆盘，然后望着他和Mipsy露出了一个淡淡的笑容。“你和Dimple吃晚餐了吗？”

Mipsy那双舒适的黑色小鞋子在瓷砖上发出轻轻的敲击声，她拖着脚走进了厨房。“Mipsy和Dimple跟Narcissa夫人在她的起居室里用过晚餐了。”

Draco顿了一下，他手上盛满米饭的勺子在半空中停了下来。“味道怎样？”

她脸上气呼呼的表情慢慢变成了一个不太情愿的微笑。“Malfoy主人非常擅长烹饪。他会让他的丈夫非常幸福的。那时候Mipsy就可以安心退休了。”

“谢谢。”他尽力不表现出来，即使他心里非常高兴。Mipsy可是个非常严厉又挑剔的小精灵。

没过多久他们就将剩下的食物打包好了。尽管这些食物没人会吃，餐具也会被丢掉，但Draco一定会全心投入的。就算Potter从来没吃过他寄的东西又怎样？就算这一切都是毫无意义、白费功夫又怎样？没事儿的，反正Draco无论如何都会坚持这样做的。

因为这是个能惹恼Potter的好机会。没错。这是...

好吧。

他清了清嗓子甩甩头，决定不再去想那些事儿了。

别去想Potter永远不会领情，而只会把这当做是一个恐吓。别去想他拒绝跟你有任何瓜葛。别去想你是为了这个永远不会吃你做的食物的男人，才学习的烹饪。别想了。只管把食物寄过去就行了。

他召唤来了便条和羽毛笔，但却犹豫着不知道该写些什么，因为不管他写任何东西，那偷偷爬上心头的失望和孤独，都会让他十分难过疲惫。于是他问Lavender，“这次我该在便条上写什么推论？巧妙一点的？”

她倚在料理台上，扬起一边眉毛盯着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我倒是有一个。但你肯定不会喜欢。”

“是什么？”

她耸耸肩。“告诉他真相。”

“不。绝对不可能。”

“不是所有真相，”她说。“只告诉他重要的部分。告诉他你爱他。”

这时Draco大笑起来，他因这个荒谬的笑话摇了摇头，望着她答道，“真好笑。”

“我是认真的。”

Draco停顿了一下，在她真诚的表情中看到了一丝悲伤，然后他明白了她真的是认真的。“Lavender，我为什么要这样做？我为什么要这样羞辱自己呢？”

她叹了口气撩开额前的头发。“那你打算什么时候让他知道真相？你不想告诉他吗？一次都没想过？我知道，你认为他永远不会对你抱有相同的感情，你也没想过在他身上得到更多东西，我懂的。我尊重你的选择。但Draco...”她眼里闪着泪光温柔地笑了笑，走近了一步，用温暖的手掌有力地握住了Draco的手。“你已经背负这些感情太久了，你也许还会背负一辈子。你不想说出来吗？不想告诉他吗？这辈子只有一次机会，即使他不会认真听你说？反正你现在在耍他，他也不会相信的。这是个绝佳的机会。告诉他又会有什么坏处呢？”

仿佛有一只被吓坏了的受伤的小鹿，随时都有可能要冲出Draco的胸腔一样。一想到Lavender的言下之意，他的心脏就陷入一片恐慌，他的身体也开始不正常地颤抖了起来。“我做不到。”他从喉咙挤出一句近乎耳语的回答。“Lavender，除了你以外，我没有告诉过任何人我对他的感情。我做不到！”

“我知道。”她用力捏了捏他的手，不让他移开视线，尽管他现在非常想逃跑，想躲起来，想转移话题，想发火，想骂她，想假装他们从未成为朋友。她紧紧握住他的手，他死死地盯着她的眼睛。“我只是觉得，当走到生命的尽头时，至少你会感觉好受点，因为你勇敢地告诉了他真相。”

去他妈的。去他妈的Lavender Brown。去他妈的他们成为朋友的那天。去他妈的媚娃狗屁。去他妈的Harry Potter。

但最关键的还是...去他妈的他自己。去他妈的他是个懦夫，他明明在很多年前就发誓自己再也不会如此懦弱了，绝对不会在他能控制自己的时候如此懦弱了。他一直在练习直面这个世界，尽管有时候他会非常害怕，尽管这个世界上的某些东西会威胁到他，但他一直抬起头直视着眼前的一切。也许，他在面对自己的感情时是个懦夫，也许，就这一次，他应该直面自己的感情。

他深吸一口气。闭上双眼。

然后找回了他的骨气，鼓起勇气。

他僵硬但却十分迅速地转过身，抓起羽毛笔在便条上写了一句话。潦草的笔记足以看出他有多紧张：推论#7：Draco Malfoy爱上了Harry Potter。

他把便条塞给Lavender，Lavender立刻递给了Mipsy，Mipsy已经装好了所有食物托盘，她接过便条之后啪的一声消失了。

只剩下Draco和Lavender一言不发地站在安静的厨房里，他不安地颤抖了很久。一封情书。他给Harry Potter寄了一封情书。就在刚才，他承认了他对Harry Potter的感情。

然后，他突然控制不住，扑哧一声大笑起来，他感觉自己精神失常了。Lavender也跟他一起，滑倒在地板上大笑着。他蓝色的西装和长裤因此起了皱，但他不在乎了。他感觉自己已经疯了！完完全全疯了。“我刚才做了些什么？我不敢相信我竟然被你说服了！”

Lavender用力摇了摇他的肩膀，他的后背砰的一声撞在了身后的木橱柜上。“我为你骄傲！”

“为我骄傲！”Draco尖声回答，他的嗓音比想象中要高得多，他似乎没法好好控制住自己的声音和动作了。“你为我骄傲是因为我像个12岁的蠢丫头一样！寄了一封情书！”

他们坐在冰冷的瓷砖地上笑到喘不过气，Draco笑得满脸都是眼泪。

直到参加晚宴的客人找到了他们。

“你们在干什么？”Astoria推开厨房门，她穿着黑色长裙和亮晶晶的尖头高跟鞋，摇摇晃晃地走了进来。“一切还好吗？”

Draco难堪地红了脸，但鉴于他此刻已经精神失常了，所以他用更大的笑声回答了她的问题。

“快过来！”Lavender高兴地大喊着。“顺便给我拿几个烤布丁过来，好吗？甜点时间到！”

Draco在大笑的间隙中勉强缓过几口气，一本正经地宣布道，“没错，今晚将在厨房的地板上为您呈上甜点。我们这儿可是非常前卫的！”

双胞胎被那堆得跟山一样高的剩菜惊呆了，Padma说，“哇噢。你做了好多食物啊。”

Anthony什么都没说，还非常完美地将自己的反应隐藏了起来，他立刻成为了Draco最喜欢的人。他只是眼睛稍微瞪得有点大，并却没有表现出他觉得Draco是个十足的精神病，Draco对此非常感激。“厨房很棒。你家真不错。”

“是的，”Astoria环绕着四周附和道。“那么你把酒放在哪儿了？”

当他召唤来另一瓶红酒时，Lavender又端起了一盘甜点。虽然一开始有点犹豫，但大家还是跟他们一起坐在了地上。当屁股挨上瓷砖的那一刻，犹豫迅速变成了欢乐，当他们消灭了大量甜点和红酒之后，欢乐又变成了吵闹又刺耳的笑声。那天的欢乐持续到了深夜，他们醉倒在厨房地板上，大笑着聊着八卦。这是个足够温暖，足够快乐的夜晚，能让Draco的注意力从他所犯下的严重错误上转移开来。

***

在自动弹出式的帐篷里，夏夜的沉闷的空气让一切更加死气沉沉了。就像这场监视行动一样。Ron和Harry在下班之后的周末里，又一次被叫来加班了，他们坐在狭窄的前开式帐篷里，盯着街对面的另一个仓库。在强力幻身咒的作用下，任何人都看不见他们，这样他们就能漫长地监视等待一整夜，也许他们除了盯着对面以外无事可做。

Harry眼皮发沉地坐在折叠露营椅上，盯着对面昏暗灯光街道上那栋没有窗户的建筑物。只有两个入口。都在街边。仓库目前没有任何动静，但他们收到了线报，他们一直在追踪的某个黑巫师，会在本周末的某个时候出现在此地与人交易。

“我们真该带一副扑克牌之类的东西，”Ron坐在Harry旁边的折叠露营椅上咕哝着。他双臂交叉在胸前靠在椅背上，伸展着双腿。

Harry笑了。“你每次都这样说，但你从来没带过。”

“是啊。那是因为你打扑克比我厉害。我可不想把钱输光。”Ron扭了扭经过了好几小时的扎营监视后非常僵硬的肩颈。“但过了一段时间之后，我更精明的本性就会变得焦躁，而我就会开始觉得，或许那也不是个坏主意。”

“我不会逼你用真钱跟我打扑克的。”Harry皱着眉翻了个白眼，大笑起来，转过头继续盯着他们的目标。“说真的，你认为我是什么魔鬼吗？赢走我教子们的圣诞礼物和生日礼物基金？”

“噢，说的你好像不会转头就把钱花在他们身上一样。你比我还溺爱他们。”

然后他们安静地盯着街对面。没人经过。也没人来。

“好吧。”Ron站起身重重地叹了口气，伸了伸胳膊。“我得吃点东西了。我带了点碎成渣的饼干和一包不太新鲜的椒盐卷饼。想分享一下吗？”

“噢。”Harry摇了摇头。“我啥都没带。”

“我知道你不会带吃的。”Ron匆匆走向他们的椅子后，从他们身后的小架子上拿起了两个杯子。然后施了个清泉如水。当清水从他的魔杖尖注入玻璃杯时，他用一只手端稳杯子说，“我知道你的。你从来不会带任何食物。我是在问你要吃点儿我带的食物吗。”

“不了谢谢。”Harry转过身。仔细一想，其实他的胃已经饿得有些发疼了，但他现在还不能吃东西。他绷紧了肩膀和后背，“我不饿。”

“Harry。”Ron递给他一杯冰凉的清水，然后翻出了一个他藏在口袋里的什么零食。“你得吃点儿东西。”

“好吧，干杯，伙计。”Harry举起水杯抿了一口，这只是为了安慰一下他的好朋友。“但我真的不想吃在你屁股口袋里捂了三个小时的椒盐卷饼。”

Ron坐回椅子上，故作高雅地开口道，“这样可让椒盐卷饼更具风味了呢。”

“恶。”

他们安静地坐在那儿，除了Ron嘎吱嘎吱嚼东西的声音以外，周围一片寂静。空旷的街道。空旷的胃。Harry等会儿回家的时候会吃东西的，更确切地说，是明早他回家的时候。

“我妈说你没好好吃饭。”

Harry惊讶地转过头瞪着他的好朋友。“你妈怎么知道的？”

Ron直视着前方，盯着街道对面仓库的门口。路边街灯忽明忽暗的光线洒在仓库摇摇欲坠的大门上，但仓库里仍然没有任何动静。“Teddy告诉她的。”

“Teddy？”他心里突然涌上一股烦躁。不是因为他的教子，而是因为他的多管闲事的朋友和他的家人，他已经预见到这场对话的走向了。“Teddy为什么会提到我的饮食习惯？”

“我妈问他了，”Ron用小拇指插起一个椒盐卷饼，面包屑和盐粒落在了他的傲罗龙皮靴上。“最近我俩一起的监视行动太多了，我发现你根本就不吃东西。所以我问了我妈，她问了Teddy，然后她说Teddy告诉她，你只和他在一起的时候才吃东西，但你经常加班到很晚，有些时候就用点儿剩菜打发一下，有时只吃一把爆米花或者薯片，有时候你什么都不吃。”

叛徒。都是叛徒。Harry的嗓音稍微提高了一点，充满防备的争辩道，“我很忙！我们工作时间这么长，我根本没时间坐下来好好吃顿饭。我——”

“我知道，伙计。我知道。我不是想跟你吵架。只是...”Ron顿了一下，Harry做好了迎接另一次多管闲事攻击的准备。“不仅如此，我们都很担心你。”

Harry气冲冲地转过身，摇了摇头。“谢谢了。再多告诉我点儿我做错了什么。”

“好吧，”Ron谨慎又慢吞吞地回答。“既然你这么要求了...你最近防备心真的很重。甚至有点暴躁易怒。”

“我没有！”

“你那天对Rosie发火了。”

这个指控让Harry迅速僵住了。他所有的斗争意识瞬间消失了，他的喉头有些哽咽。那不可能是真的。对吗？他不可能这样做。他不可能对他的宝贝小教女做这种刻薄的事，他爱她胜过爱自己的生命。除非他，也许...

“没你想象的那么糟，”当Ron看见Harry脸上掩饰不住的震惊和痛苦时，他立刻补充道。“她想给你看她的画，但你没理她，让她自己去一边玩儿。任何人都可能会对一个小孩这样做，这没什么伤害的。她也没受到创伤之类的，只是我正好注意到了这件事而已，这真的很不像你。你以前从来不会对她这么不耐烦。连她刚出生连续尖叫了三天三夜的时候，你也没有这样，记得吗？”

Harry点点头但却没有看向Ron。羞愧灼烧着他的胸腔，如果此刻他抬头看向他的朋友，他只会感觉更糟糕。

“那时你为了帮我们搬到家里暂住，因为Hermione还在术后恢复期。每当我抓狂的快拔光自己头发的时候，你都非常享受照顾Rosie的每一秒钟。你对她总是有用不完的耐心，对Hugo和Teddy也是。我知道你其实不是那种最耐心的人，但你对孩子们真的很耐心。我不得不去学着对孩子耐心，但你却像是天生就会一样。”Ron停顿了片刻，Harry用眼角的余光看到他的手臂动了动，仿佛想伸出手臂抓住什么似的。但Ron控制住自己，有些尴尬的继续说，“总之。只是我们感觉到有些不对劲，你懂我意思吗？我不是说你不能有状态不好的时候，我也不是叫你别那么暴躁，或者多吃点儿饭。我不是这个意思，好吗？”

Harry颤抖着深吸一口气撇开脑袋，这样他就能偷偷地擦擦镜片后面的眼镜了。他感到心碎。感到痛苦。这让他更加空虚。更加孤独了。他很多年前就知道，自己会在某方面极度失败，他会搞砸他的人际关系，他永远无法成为模范家长的榜样。他唯一擅长的就是爱他的教子。他他的朋友们和家人们。现在，他连这个也搞砸了。“那你到底想说什么？”

“我不知道。Hermione比我会处理这种情况。”说完这句话，Ron停顿了好一会儿，他们一言不发地盯着路边的街灯，以及在黑暗中若隐若现的仓库。当Ron再次开口时，他的语气有些犹豫但却十分稳定，“我猜我是想说...你现在的状态，跟战争刚刚结束那时有点像。跟好几年前，你遇到难事儿的时候一样。我知道，你在照顾自己这一方面有很大的问题，而且这问题已经存在很久了。”

他已经感到心碎且孤独很久了，他比他愿意承认的还要孤独，Harry沮丧地前倾身体，用双手抱住脑袋。Ron又提起了他生命中那段最难受的日子，Harry甚至可以因此揍Ron一顿。

但他没有，他脑子里理智的那一部分阻止了他。

这是个提醒吗？不。不，他短暂地回想了一下他生命里的那段日子，那段空虚破碎又绝望的日子。太可怕了。Ron说得对，他又回答那时候的那种状态了。战争刚结束后的那几个月是这样，几年前他又是这样，他空虚到除了呼吸之外不知道该做什么，他甚至不敢细想那段日子。当度过了一段仿佛身处迷雾中的日子后，一旦情况好转，他几乎就会立刻忘记那段痛苦的日子。那时候他只能洗个澡，刷个牙，勉强弄点吃的让自己不饿死，除了破碎和疲惫，他完全无法感受到任何情绪。因为，那些东西有什么意义呢？他已经从内部坏掉了，他已经破损到无法被修复了。他表面上看很正常，是因为他尽可能的驱走了那种感觉，这样做真的非常累人。但总有一天，这种感觉一定会再次缠上他的。

不，不是Ron的话让他想起那段黑暗的日子。而是那段日子的记忆一直埋藏在他的脑海里，其最近蠢蠢欲动地想要再次席卷他了。

“我不是想要教训你或者叫你改掉它的，好吗？没关系的。我只是想让你知道，如果你很痛苦的话，你可以跟我们谈谈。”

Harry抽着鼻子，清了清嗓子，点头道，“嗯，好。”

但他不会的。他不会跟任何人谈这种感觉的起因，已经这种感觉有多差，让他感到多空虚。他从来没有告诉过别人，他以后也不会这样做。

怎么可能有人能理解他死掉之后，又以一种错误的方式复活呢？他如何才能在不吓跑任何人的情况下，谈到这个？

他跟Ron和Hermione谈过很多事儿，但绝不包括这个。

“’Mione认为你现在正处在一段很困难的日子里，也许跟Teddy有关。”帐篷前路过了一个行人，Ron移了移椅子，视线紧盯着那个行人，迅速地补充说，“因为他很快就要去霍格沃茨了。”

Harry惊呆了，他盯着Ron，想要否认，想要争辩。但Ron的洞察力出现得太突然了，吓了他一跳，所以他没法隐藏起自己的真实反应。他紧闭着双眼，痛苦地皱着眉，就跟他硬抗下伤害时的表情一模一样。在他能阻止自己之前，这些话就沙哑又哽咽地从他的喉咙里爬了出来，“我不知道该如何度过没有他的日子。”

这时，Ron伸出了他宽大的手掌，拍了拍Harry的肩，Harry脊椎的骨头因此上下推挤着。“你可以常来我家，只要你需要，我的孩子都可以借给你。你会没事儿的。”

Harry点点头，深呼吸一口，低头盯着他锃亮反光的皮靴，避开了跟Ron的眼神接触。

“如果你真的需要帮助的话，你得让我们帮你。”Ron朝前靠，用手肘撑在自己的膝盖上。“大家都很关心你，需要你。不只是Teddy。首先，Rosie和Hugo是这样，而且我也是。我希望你能记住，遇到困难的时候，你首先得照顾好你自己。”

然后Ron陷入了沉默，让Harry独自思考着。本来Harry的思绪正在危险地滑向某个黑暗又孤独的地方，但Ron的话阻止了他的思绪，像是浓雾中的一道荧光闪烁。虽然Ron的方式有些生硬，但他说的很有道理，Harry觉得自己可以做到。Harry现在的状态，确实吓到了他的朋友们。

这也是为什么，他从来不跟朋友们提起他的问题有多严重。如果光是现在就吓到他们了，那如果告诉他们更多呢？

但他不想让他们沮丧和难过。他想做一个积极向上的好朋友。

Harry把脸埋在手掌里好几分钟，藏起了他的难过和疲惫。他按了按他的太阳穴，揉了揉眼睛。Angelina说得对：他防备心很重。他确实是这样。但他不愿意承认。他从来没有这样审视过自己。但这是事实，Ron叫他不要这样做，告诉他防备心过重很吓人，叫他用一种更简明的方式敞开心扉。Ron要求的这一切，不是他轻易就能做到的。但Harry愿意为了他的朋友家人，做任何事情，所以他会试一试的：试着敞开心扉，在难过的时候，好好照顾自己。他有些恼火，但却下定决心般地咕哝了一声，伸出手掌道，“好吧。好。给我一个屁味椒盐卷饼。”

Ron扑哧一声笑了出来，往Harry手里放了一个椒盐卷饼。“再来片饼干？”

“不了。我不想吃饼干。”吃下一块椒盐卷饼已经是个非常大的挑战了。椒盐卷饼干巴巴的，他嚼了很久，除了盐的味道啥也尝不出来。这感觉不对劲。他还没有为自己挣得吃东西的资格。监视行动还没有劫持，他还没有做完任何值得奖励的事儿，什么都没做成，派给他的任务也还没完成。但Ron似乎很高兴，所以Harry喝了一大口水，用力咽下了嘴里的东西。

“我现在最想吃的，”Ron靠回那把摇摇晃晃的折叠椅上，又往嘴里塞了一个椒盐卷饼，“是牛排。我真的受够了监视行动的伙食了。我愿意不计一切换一顿正经的饭。你明晚有什么安排？跟我和’Mione一起出去吃晚餐吗？把孩子们都带上？”

“好啊。”一辆汽车驶过街边，车灯照亮了每一个黑暗的角落，轮胎碾过满是沙石碎玻璃的路面。“那会很好玩儿的。”

“那必须的，”Ron嚼着嘴里的东西问，“Harry，你喜欢食物吗？比如，你喜欢吃饭吗？”

“我...什么？”这个奇怪的问题让Harry皱起了眉。“我是说...大概，不喜欢？但这只是每个人必须要做的事儿，对吗？毕竟这不会有人把喜欢吃饭当做兴趣爱好。”

“我就喜欢！”

Harry翻了个白眼。“对对，我们都知道你喜欢吃，Ron。”

“对，没错。”Ron不耐烦地回答。“但不只是吃。我还喜欢烹饪，喜欢和好好坐下来吃顿饭。在过去，这是跟家人相处的美好时光，对吗？现在也是。我很喜欢那样，感觉很棒很放松，还能把我爱的人们聚在一起。也许你也可以试试。”

“试什么？毁掉你家的每一顿晚餐？”

“可以，我们不介意的。”Harry没理他，但Ron的语气真诚又严肃，这让Harry的肠子不舒服地绞在了一起。Ron继续道，“不，我的意思是...如果你一直在喜欢、期待着某件事的话，那你就不忘记那件事儿。就像...用我和’Mione的性生活来举例！”

“呃，不了吧。”

Ron镇定地继续说，“我们现在不做爱了，因为我们有两个年龄很小的孩子，并且很难平衡自己的工作和生活。但不是因为我忘记做爱这回事儿了！你懂我意思吗？那感觉太棒了我可忘不了。所以，也许你也应该试试。替换一下，把食物当成做爱的话，也许你就不会忘记吃饭了。”

Harry面无表情地望着他的好朋友，眨了眨眼睛，“所以你希望我把每一顿饭都当成跟Hermione做爱？”

“没错。”Ron摆着一副扑克脸，严肃地回望着他。“你应该把每一顿饭都当成跟Hermione做爱。”

Harry没憋住笑了起来。“你太坏了。我要告诉她。”

“你他妈叛徒！你竟然敢在我——”

啪的一声巨响打断了他的话。Harry和Ron俩人猛地从椅子上跳了起来，手里紧握着他们的魔杖，用防卫的姿势指着...

一个家养小精灵。

Harry眨眨眼观察着她。一个有着圆圆的大眼睛的女性小精灵，穿着一件印着佩斯利花纹的上好丝绸夏装和一条长裤。她看起来有点儿眼熟。而且她手上端着一个装满了食物的大托盘。

噢不。

她的身边还漂浮着更多的装满了蔬菜和米饭的托盘，以及餐碟和银餐具。

“不可能，”Harry开始生气了。他放下魔杖朝她迈了一步，“这最好不是——”

她打断了Harry。“一份礼物，先生。”

他把魔杖捏得嘎吱作响，几乎快将其折断了。他妈的，Malfoy！又开始了！

Ron目瞪口呆地走近小精灵身边。他俯下身闻了闻她端着的托盘，恍惚地问，“你是天使吗？”

“不，先生。”她似乎被这个问题吓到了。“Mipsy是个家养小精灵”

“我刚刚还在说我有多饿！我有多想好好吃顿饭！”Ron笑嘻嘻地指了指她。“然后你就出现了。像个天使似的出现了。”

Harry坚定又紧张地说，“谢谢你Mipsy，但我们不想——”

她无视了Harry，用压住他声音的音量宣布道，“这是一份给Harry Potter的礼物，先生。”

“Mipsy，我不——”

“来自Malfoy主人。他为您烹饪了一顿美味佳肴，祝您今晚愉快。”

“Mipsy！”

她举起一只手掌。

Harry慌了。“Mipsy，你敢！”

她就敢。Mipsy用细瘦的手指打了个响指，她身边的餐具托盘都飘到了一张被召唤出的餐桌上。没过三秒钟，餐桌就被布置好了，食物也热气腾腾地准备好了...

Mipsy也消失了。

“这小——”Harry怒吼着闭上眼睛，试图抑制住自己的怒火。他气得想揍人。但他只是用力捏紧了放在身侧的拳头，愤怒地用鼻孔哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气。“啊！”

“那...”Ron盯着优雅的餐桌和那堆美味的食物，挪了挪脚。帐篷里弥漫着美妙的香味，闻起来太棒了。“我不是想当个冷血的混蛋之类的，但...”

“吃吧...别说了。就，吃吧。”

他们重新坐回被安放在餐桌旁的折叠椅上。Harry推开他面前的餐盘，不去看那些食物，望着仓库的另一头。

一个女巫幻影移形出现在了那儿。Harry绷紧了神经。

但随着她的走近，Harry松了一口气。从那熟悉的卷发和体型，以及自信的步伐，他认出了那是Hermione。当她站在人行道旁，东张西望地寻找幻身咒的迹象时，Harry兴奋地从椅子上跳了起来。“有人吗？”她盯着他们附近的一个地方问。“你俩在这儿附近吧？”

他跑出帐篷，在门口对她挥了挥手。

“嗨！”Hermione怀里抱着一堆文件和一个保温杯，她努力把怀里的东西都拿在手上，好给Harry一个拥抱。她吻了吻他的脸颊，带着一个灿烂的笑容望着他。“进展如何？我想来给你们...带点儿...”

满满一桌的食物吸引了她的目光。以及她那趴在餐桌前，正把一叉子鱼肉往嘴里塞的丈夫。

她疑惑地摇了摇头，然后望向Harry，“这是在办晚宴吗？这是什么情况？”

“Malfoy的一点心意，”Ron回答。

“噢。”她有些尴尬地皱了皱脸。“还没完呢，是吗？嗯，我知道你俩今天得熬夜，所以给你们带了点咖啡。”

“谢了，’Mione，”Harry从她怀里接过了保温杯。她看上去有点烦躁，但见到他们似乎很高兴的样子。她的头发上的卷儿因为静电而卷得更大了，这代表着她最近在研究某本古书或者什么法律文件，她通常会把头发全部揽到脑后，或者将其在头上盘成一个发结然后用魔杖固定住。她原本笔挺整洁的灰色工作袍，也因为在办公桌前坐了很久，肘部和背部的布料变得皱巴巴的。“你这周末也要加班？”

她点点头，走到帐篷那端的Ron身旁，在他的头顶留下了一个吻。“不幸的是，我没有其他选择。我的新人马立法下周就要提交给委员会了，事儿太多了。”

“那你还能想到我们，顺路给我们带咖啡来？”Ron露出一个温暖的微笑，Hermione靠在他的椅子扶手上，用手肘撑着他的肩膀。“你真好，亲爱的。”

太蠢了——他们的这种行为突然又毫无必要...这引出了一股强烈的情绪，灼烧着Harry的喉头。Hermione因为她的丈夫会工作很久而给他带咖啡来这一点，就让Harry有点儿想哭，所以他不得不移开了视线。这是相爱的人之间才会做的事儿，当在生活中拥有了自己的爱人才会做的事儿。他突然意识到自己的生活中，并没有这样一个人，苦涩、孤独和悲伤再一次涌上心头。

当然，他们都很爱Harry。但这种感觉不一样。他们在每一个方面，都互相拥有彼此。而Harry只有Teddy，并且Teddy很快也将会离开他。

当他们黏在一起跟对方讲述最近发生的事儿时，Harry默默地从架子上拿了几个马克杯，然后帮Hermione打开了一把折叠椅。

“味道怎样？”她问继续埋头吃东西的Ron。

从她脸上那将信将疑的表情里，Harry知道，Malfoy的烹饪即将使他失去他的另一个朋友。

“说真的，非常棒。”他回答，然后转向Harry，“你确定你不想尝尝？”

“我不想要他的任何东西。”Harry重重地坐回他的椅子上，手里紧握着一杯温暖的咖啡。“但如果你想吃，那就吃吧。”

Hermione抿了抿嘴，瞟了一眼那些蔬菜。“我还没吃晚饭呢...”

Ron抓起Harry之前推开的餐盘，放在了Hermione的座位前。他们俩开始吃晚餐了，Malfoy送来的银质餐具与上好的瓷盘发出优雅的叮当声，Harry却只是直直地盯着对面的仓库。没有人经过。没有任何变化。但他的视线紧锁在那栋破旧的建筑物上。

几分钟后，Ron把剩下的一小包椒盐卷饼递给了Harry，Harry似笑非笑地接了过来。他强迫自己吃了几个那口感不佳的玩意儿，因为这样就没人会担心了。

“Harry刚刚在给我讲他最近遇到了一些困难。”Ron喝了一口水告诉Hermione，对着Harry的方向点点头。“因为Teddy很快就离家去霍格沃茨了。”

听到这话，Harry有点想生气了，但他很快意识到，他本应该预料到Ron会说出这件事儿的。Ron已经在Harry厚厚的感情壁垒上凿出了一个洞，所以他当然会告诉Hermione。他俩会一块儿用撬棍把他撬开。所以Harry叹了口气，点点头。

“噢。那一定非常难受。我前几天才跟Minerva一起吃过饭，她已经开始写入学通知书了。几周后孩子们就会收到了。”她语气了充满了同情，但听起来却不太甜蜜——Hermione不会那样说话——她对Harry露出一个微笑。她若有所思地噘着嘴，棕色的眼睛里充满了悲伤，“我们小时候，收到入学通知书是世界上最棒的事儿。我当时一刻也等不及想去霍格沃茨了，我知道你也是。但现在呢，为人父母之后呢？”她深吸一口气摇摇头，弹了弹舌头说道，“我也不太确定了。”

“是的。一想到要把Rosie送上火车我就有点哽咽。我一定会崩溃的。”Ron沮丧地笑了笑。“到时候做点儿笔记，好吗伙计？几年后我们就得趴在你的肩上，边哭边寻求你的安慰和建议了。”

但Harry却一言不发，因为他感觉很...古怪。他们已经开始考虑送Rosie和Hugo去学校的事儿了？是担心？还是害怕？但...他以为...

“这对每个家长来说都很难受吗？”他问。

“应该是吧。”Ron耸耸肩。“每年把我们送上火车之后，我妈都会一路哭着回家。”

“其实，我们...”Hermione似乎想说些什么，但却犹豫着没有说完。她刻意放低了音量，但周围根本没有人能听到他们的谈话内容，但不得不承认这件事还是让她有些神经质。Harry又朝着仓库的方向望了一眼，然后转头发现了她脸上掩藏不住的焦虑。“其实我们之前谈过，准备不把Rose和Hugo送去霍格沃茨。”

“什么？”除此以外他不知该作何反应。“真的吗？”

她和Ron都点了点头，Hermione解释道，“在作为小孩的时候，去霍格沃茨是非常棒的事儿，但当你作为家长遇上这种情况时，感受就完全不同了。很难相信我得我把11岁的孩子送走，一年中有四分之三的时间都没法跟他们住在一块儿，也没法教他们做作业、谈谈他们的朋友和课业，或者帮他们解决敏感的青少年时期会遇到的情感问题。等于说在孩子11岁的时候，你就没有再养育他们了。十一岁！太小了！如果是在其他情况下，我根本不会考虑把我的孩子送去寄宿学校。”她用手朝后梳了梳头发，发丝缠在了她的手指上。她挫败地开口道，“但如果想要让孩子获得英国最好的魔法教育，霍格沃茨是唯一的选择。”

没错。是的。这种感觉。为什么Harry没想到他们也会有这种感觉？但不仅仅只是Hermione说的这些。他更担心自己在Teddy走之后无法适应，无法独自活着。Hermione说的也确实是他担心的，他以为只有他是这样，是唯一一个一想到即将把孩子送去寄宿学校而担心难过的家长。而且他甚至不是个真正的家长，所以他不知道他有没有权利抱怨，特别是当Teddy十分期待去霍格沃茨的时候。现在，Harry知道了他的朋友们也在经历这种担心，而且还得花上好几年来为这不可避免的事儿做准备，一想到这儿，他感觉好一些了，虽然胸口的沉闷郁结还在，但却没之前那么难受了。

“我们甚至还想过搬去法国，”Ron说。他望着窗外，用餐具把盘子里剩下的一点点米饭堆在了一起。“布斯巴顿有那种可以让孩子们周末回家的项目。但因为我们的工作，所以没法搬去法国。”

嗯，信息量有点大了。他怎么从来没听说过这个？为什么他们没告诉过他？但最终，Harry问，“为什么霍格沃茨没有这种课程？我们也应该有这种周末能回家的项目！”

“是的，我也这么认为，”Hermione一本正经地说，咬了一口三文鱼。“霍格沃茨有很多东西都应该改变一下了，应该让父母参与进孩子的成长里。”

“也许我该加入学校董事会，”Harry道。“弄个能让孩子周末回家的项目之类的。也许Teddy想回来跟我一起过周末呢。”

“他一定很想的，”Hermione语气坚定地说，她语气里的肯定温暖着Harry疲惫的内心。“他绝对想的。我知道，对你来说，去霍格沃茨的感受是跟别人不一样的，因为是霍格沃茨将你从糟糕的境遇中解救了出来。而Ron，他在学校里有他的哥哥妹妹陪着他。但我是真的非常想念我的父母，我的家人。我真的很想多回家陪陪他们。每当有人叫我万事通，或者嘲笑我的头发和牙齿时，我都会躲在被窝里，希望我能立刻回家趴妈妈怀里对她哭诉。”

Harry的嘴唇颤抖起来，他突然感觉有些喘不过气了，“你觉得会有人嘲笑Teddy的头发和牙齿吗？”

Hermione温柔的笑容里，夹杂着几丝因回忆过去而带来的难过，她笑着回答，“不，Harry，不会的。即使有人想这么做也没用，因为Teddy的头发颜色每天都会改变。”

“梅林啊，这太可怕了！”Harry双手抱着脑袋呻吟道。也许确实没人会嘲笑Teddy的头发。但他做噩梦的事儿呢？Teddy自己该如何应对呢？他的不安情绪呢，他有时候还会陷入焦虑之中无法自拔？如果Harry不在他身边安慰他，他该怎么办？其他孩子一定会对他很残忍的。他们一定会因为Teddy的敏感的情绪变化和焦虑不安找他麻烦的。“我非常担心他！我也非常担心我自己！我想成为他神奇无敌的教父，但这感觉太糟了我做不到！我不知道该怎么办了！”

“我也希望我能给你答案。但，就像Ron说的那样，我们这几年还需要你的建议呢。”这感觉有点奇怪，因为Hermione从来不向Harry寻求任何做家长的帮助和建议，而是常常主动给他提供帮助和建议。“如果你感觉很难也是正常的，因为这是不可避免的。但Teddy会没事儿的。他知道你永远会在他身后支持他。你已经是个非常棒的家长了，Harry，你已经尽你所能给了他一个家了。你只是会变得有些孤独而已，我猜。”

Harry的视线有些模糊，他点了点头。

Hermione用亚麻餐巾擦了擦嘴，若有所思地望着他，“你已经开始感到孤独了。”

她的话太过突然直接了，Harry没有任何防备。她一针见血地指出了重点，Harry像是被一拳揍在了肚子上一样，猛地弯下了腰。就像是肺里的空气突然被抽走似的，他呜咽一声抽泣了起来，他摘下眼镜用双手捂住眼睛，藏起了他的眼泪，藏起了他的情绪。

“噢，Harry！”Hermione担心地叫他的名字。

Ron也在叫他，但同时还指责了几句Hermione，“’Mione，你为啥要说这个？我们好不容易才让他打开心扉，跟我们谈谈他到底遇见什么事儿了。你没必要对他这么严厉！”

“不，没关系。她说的没错。”Harry吸了吸鼻子擦干他的脸颊。“我确实很孤独。一想到Teddy即将离开，情况就变得更糟了。我只是感觉很...感觉自己很没用，很难过。而且，嗯，很孤独。”一股黑暗的恐慌感爬上了背脊，让他阻止了自己说出更多更严重的事儿，但他承认道，“我担心他一离开我就会一蹶不振。你们知道的，一旦我没人可照顾，我就会成为一个完完全全的废物。”

“你不是的，”Hermione说。“但我懂你的意思。爱是你身上最美好的特质，当你的爱温暖照耀着别人的时候，是你状态最好的时候。”

Harry点点头，阻止了自己说出更多失控的话。Teddy拯救了他。在过去那些空虚又心碎的日子里，是Teddy走进了他的生活，给了他生活的目标，让他的生活变得有意义，给了他为之努力的动力，在他感觉无法爱自己的时候，给了他一个可以爱的人。而现在，Harry又将孤身一人了。

“你上一次跟别人约会是什么时候？也许是时候——”

Harry立刻摇摇头打断了她。不。那样行不通。他不能那样做。上一次他试着...

他和Ginny不可能复合，一切已成定局了。战后的那几年，他试过跟别人约会，跟别人认真地谈一场恋爱，发展一段正式的关系，他试了三个人。他关心照顾他们，想跟他们产生出真正的感情。但这三个人都只是为了跟他上床...然后把其中的细节透露给了预言家日报。他们根本不在乎Harry本人，只在乎他的名气。

自战争结束后，这就是他所有的约会经历了。当然还有之前的Ginny。于是他死心了，反正没人会爱他。反正人们只是想要伤害他、利用他。

因为他死过一次。又以一种错误的方式复活了。他整个人变得不对劲了。也许是某种东西让他不招人爱了。

“不。不行。在那几次尝试得来的教训之后，不行。”

“你不试试怎么会找到对的人呢？”他们都把餐盘推到了一旁，Ron把布丁托盘拉近了一些。他拿起一个小蛋挞递给Hermione，这时她说，“我知道你想谈恋爱，Harry。我感觉你就是为此而生的，我知道你想要一个伴侣和更多的家人。”

“是的。我是。”承认这一点很痛苦。光是想到这一点就让他很痛苦。“我想要很多。真的，很多。我想...”他很难说出口。他通常不会跟Ron和Hermione谈这些，除非他喝醉了。但绝对不会在监视行动中、被Draco Malfoy做的一堆食物包围着谈这些。但那想要坦白的冲动让他心痒痒，他嗓音颤抖、语速加快、语气里充满了犹豫，但他还是说了出来。“我想要你俩有的。我想要一个生活伴侣，你懂我意思吗？一个能让我倾注所有爱意的人。一个能理解有时候跟我在一起会让他感觉很紧张的人，但谁又想要这种程度的关注呢。一个能在我不安害怕的时候陪伴我的人。一个能为我着想，为我做一些贴心的小事的人，就像你今晚对Ron做的那种，给他带咖啡。这就是我想要的。一个我能照顾他，重视他，为他做所有贴心的小事的人。而他也会对我做同样的事，在我忘记吃饭的时候给我带吃的。我想要这个。我太想了。我...”

情绪化地宣泄和尴尬让他的声音越来越轻。他深吸一口气，帐篷外温热沉重的空气压在他们身上，扼制住了这个夏夜所有的声音。帐篷外一片黑暗，帐篷里异常安静，Harry不知道该如何收场。

他的朋友们都一言不发地望着空旷的街道，街灯微弱地闪烁着，这给他们之间沉默的气氛带了一丝丝活力，让Harry喘过了一口气、

直到沉思着的Ron，突然笑了一声。“哈。”

“什么了？”Harry问。

“没什么。”他瞄了一眼Hermione给自己打气。“没什么。不重要。”

“得了吧，快说。”Harry推了他一把。“怎么了？”

“就只是...”Ron若有所思地望着面前吃了一半的蛋挞和小餐盘。“呃，你想要的那些，不正是Malfoy已经为你做了的这些吗？”

“我...什么？不。”Harry立刻阻止了Ron荒谬的解读。“不，Malfoy是在骚扰、折磨我，他拼尽一切只是为了把我逼上绝路。”

“当然。但...他会在你忘记吃饭的时候、难过沮丧的时候，给你寄食物。他最近一直在学习烹饪呢，为了你。”

“噢老天，”Hermione嘴里含着蛋挞说。“这很有趣，不是吗？”

“不！没有趣！”Harry愤怒地坚持道，尽管她说的没错。这事儿确实有趣。不如说是非常有趣？这些食物总是会在Harry最需要的送到——在他准备不吃饭的时候，那些食物就会出现在他面前，要求Harry放松，要求吃掉它。当他特别想吃某种东西时，Malfoy就会把那样食物寄过来。Harry到现在也不知道，Malfoy是如何知道自己的想法的，Malfoy怎么可能知道。但...那确实很有趣。他之前怎么没有注意到这一点？

“这次他在便条上写了什么？”Ron问。

最开始Harry没有反应过来Ron的意思，知道他的大脑里突然闪过Malfoy在每一张便条里写的内容。事实上，每一张便条的内容都...很体贴，如果Malfoy表现的不是那么好斗又古怪的话，那些确实算是上友好的表示。

或者，如果Harry不是个那么多疑的混蛋的话，他也许也会把这些当做友好的表示...

操。

“啊？怎么了？”

“便条！”Ron站起身在餐桌上寻找着，果不其然，他在一个饭碗下面发现被压住了一半的便条。他将其递给Harry。“上面写了什么？这次的推论是啥？”

Harry撕开信封。又是一张便条。一张写着另一个推论的便条。他像之前几次一样，开始看上面的内容。这张便条倒是没有激怒他。完全没有引起他的任何愤怒。也没有让他想要掐死某人，此处特指Malfoy。

但却让他的脉搏疯狂跳动，让他血脉偾张。

Harry颤抖着，难以置信地看着那只便条。这不可能。他又仔细看了一次，还是不敢相信自己的眼睛。这一定是个笑话。肯定是个恶作剧。这不可能是真的。

但万一...万一是真的，这可能会让一切都发生改变。那些食物，那些寄来的礼物，那些便条，那些捉弄和辱骂都有着另一层意思，这一切让人感觉奇怪又讨厌，但也有点巧妙，这张便条，给Harry提供了一个完全不同的角度。

如果这是真的。

不可能。

即使是真的，Harry也无法理解，无法好好思考。不可能。他又仔细看了两遍。

“上面写了什么？”Hermione问。

Harry咽了口唾沫。他一副随时都可能晕倒的样子，用颤抖又不知所措的声音，大声地将便条上的内容读了出来，“推论#7：Draco Malfoy 爱上了Harry Potter。”

Hermione先是难以置信地倒吸一口气，然后咧着嘴露出一个大大的笑容，但Ron却双臂交叉在胸前，靠回了他的椅子上。当Harry的大脑在震惊和突发情况中进一步受损时，盯着仓库的Ron，看上去非常非常得意。

这不可能。Harry摇摇头，一遍又一遍地重复着，试图说服自己。不可能。这绝对不可能。这一定是个恶作剧，是Malfoy阴谋的一部分。

但...

他不能再想了。他不能再去思考这件事的可能性了。不是现在，不是在Ron和Hermione在他身边的时候。假如事实证明，这是真的...这种可能性让Harry的脑子开始发晕了，他不知道自己会有什么感受，或者应该有什么感受。他也不知道如何确定这件事的真实性，他甚至确定，自己想不想知道。他什么不知道。

但也许，以后，等到他一个人待着的时候，他会好好想想的...

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7** **

周日，因为宿醉和紧张，Draco都沉浸在一种让人坐卧不安的焦躁情绪之中。他给Potter寄了一封情书。Potter肯定会把这当成个玩笑或者一种讥讽。但事实无法改变，他确实给Potter寄了一封情书！

Potter可能会在任何时刻愤怒地冲到他面前。Draco一整天都在不断地瞄着窗外，有些期待看到Potter那令人激动的帅气身影，他的发丝和斗篷会飘动在他身后，他会一路冲进大门来找Draco对质。

也许他会吻Draco。也许他会带着在阅读Draco的告白便条之前，他从未意识到的热情吻Draco，也许Potter会被这种热情冲昏头脑。也许他会像爱情小说里的海盗王一样冲进来，也许他会一把抓住Draco然后...

不不。这太荒谬了。一定是他脑子里残余的酒精在作怪，让他出现了这种愚蠢的想法。最有可能出现的情况就是，Potter会揍他。或者嘲笑他。

但随着时间一分一秒的过去，Potter完全没有做任何Draco想象中的事儿，他没有任何回应。当Draco开始在他的地毯上来回踱步，不停地啜饮着茶和宿醉魔药，他在等待着Potter的突然袭击，但Potter却一直没有出现。最终，这一天平静地过去了，Draco所有不安和压力都毫无意义。

这天傍晚，Mipsy带来了一个包裹。“这是刚刚从飞路网寄来的包裹，先生。”

Draco用力咽了口唾沫，鼓足勇气望着那个棕色的纸箱。这看起来非常麻瓜。也许是Potter寄来的！他撕开包装，在里面发现了一叠完好如新且堆放整齐的餐盘和餐具。

餐盘和餐具没有消失。

这可是个很大的改变。

“Mipsy，谁寄来的？”Draco问。

“是Hermione Granger-Weasley女士。”Mipsy看上去很开心，这个小迷妹。Granger作为家养小精灵许多立法的拥护者，在小精灵之中非常受欢迎。“她是位非常善良的女士。她还叫Mipsy把这张便条给您。”

他从Mipsy手里接了过来，一张简简单单的羊皮纸，他一边心不在焉地向Mipsy道谢，一边读起了这张便条。

_Malfoy——_

_谢谢你的晚餐。Harry没怎么吃，但他跟我和Ron一起分享了这顿晚餐。食物很美味。我们还带了一些剩菜回家，导致我五岁的孩子一直对那个“甜甜的小布丁”念念不忘。_

_我猜你也许想要回你的餐具。_

_谢谢。_

_——Hermione Granger-Weasley_

_P.S. 你做的这些事儿真的很奇怪。或许Harry是对的，你就是想把他逼疯。如果是的话，那么恭喜你，你成功了。但我认为你不是这种人。你是在试着表达善意和友好吗？如果是的话，给你一点儿建议：也许可以考虑改变策略，用一种更真诚的方式，Harry并不喜欢你目前的方式。_

_P.P.S. 如果我判断错误，你确实是想折磨Harry的话，那你可能得停止了。我对我家人有着非常强烈的保护欲，以及右勾拳，你应该没忘记这个吧？_

Granger的这句威胁让他的脸颊隐隐作痛，他揉了揉脸。不，他可没忘记Granger三年级的那一拳，估计她现在的右勾拳威力更大了。

但她不必那么做。因为她说对了，Draco确实是在表达善意和友好。绝对没有想要伤害Potter的意思，Draco只想帮助他，给他所需要的一切。

他顶头盯着手里的羊皮纸，又读了两次。

这让他有点难受。

他所有的这些行为，都是媚娃本能驱使他去做的，都是出于善意，出于关心Potter的目的。

但Draco却给Potter寄了他不想要的东西，还有这些让他感到愤怒和怀疑的便条，这些可不是Potter需要的，这完全不友好。起初，Draco是为了找点儿乐子，但现在，他已经对这场互相折磨的游戏失去了兴趣。就像Granger说的，Potter不喜欢这种方式。

Draco也不喜欢。

戏弄Potter很有趣，但当Potter却从未回击过的时候，就不是很有趣了。当Potter真的被Draco的戏弄搞得心烦意乱时，当Potter因此变得沮丧愤怒时，当Potter不吃他寄过去的任何东西时，这种游戏弄变得非常无趣。 这完全没有满足Potter的需求，也不是在关心照顾他，更没有帮助到他。

Draco不知道该怎么做了，他得好好想想。

周一和周二他都埋头认真工作着，跟他母亲在家里吃了几顿饭。他认真地思考，思考自己该做些什么。

直到星期三早晨。

金色的阳光透过窗户洒进卧室，Draco发出一声可怕的抽泣声，从睡梦中惊醒。他感觉痛苦又难过，那是一种来自胸腔深处，几乎快把他心脏撕碎的感觉，他一把推开毯子，喘着粗气坐起身。他用手掌捂住眼睛哭了起来。大颗的泪珠从他的眼角滴落，他因这突如其来的痛苦而抽泣颤抖着。他感觉苦乐参半，但却异常忧伤。悲伤不断加重，可他不知道原因。

他只知道一定是Potter出什么事儿了。这是Potter的感受。Potter在经历着这些。他痛苦的哭泣声在Draco心间回荡。

而Draco的心里，不可抗拒地涌起了一股十分温暖的同情和爱意。他又想哭了。当Potter深沉的痛苦几乎快击碎他的心时，Draco抱着他的膝盖靠坐在了枕头上。他努力送出安慰和爱意，希望Potter能感受到，希望这能安慰到Potter。但这远远不够。

他得做些什么。Potter需要他——非常，非常需要他。他得试试。

***

当Harry站在水槽旁，小心翼翼地用剃须刀滑过他的下巴时，他最害怕的那一刻到来了。

“HARRY！！！”Teddy的声音足以在这么早的时候吵醒整个街区的人，他欢快嗓音里那无拘无束的孩子气让Harry不由得笑了起来。“它来了！终于来了！”

剃须刀从他手里掉了出来，重重地砸到了水槽台面上。Harry低着头，双手紧握着冰冷的瓷水槽。他心底有什么东西被撕裂了。他情绪不稳地颤抖着，呼吸着，每一次吐气都会在他面前的镜子上留下一大片雾气。

然后他强迫自己振作起来。

不管他此刻感觉有多么绝望，多么害怕，他都不能毁掉这一刻，毁掉对他的教子来说非常重要的一刻。Harry不能在这个他爱他胜过一切的孩子面前，表现出他的悲伤和不正常的一面。

Teddy有点着急了，大声喊道，“Harry！”

Harry直起身，脸上挂起一个笑容，从镜中的倒影确认了一下自己的表情，点点头。他抓起一条毛巾匆匆准备走出浴室，他大声问道，“霍格沃茨的信？”

“是的！是我的通知书！快来看！”

Harry穿着内裤和背心，用毛巾擦掉了脸上剩余的剃须膏，激动又不安地冲进了走廊里。Teddy穿着睡衣站在那儿，他似乎因为过于兴奋而没法控制自己了，他彩虹色的头发像是在举办狂欢庆典似的，不停地变换着颜色，他的拳头里攥着入学通知书雀跃地原地跳动着。

“来！让我看看！上面都写了些什么？”

Teddy咧着嘴笑了起来，把信塞到了Harry手里，整个人洋溢着纯粹灿烂的欢乐，他看起来跟他妈妈一模一样。Harry因此哽咽了一秒，然后清了清嗓子，用洪亮的嗓音故作庄重地开口念道，

_“伦敦伊思灵顿区，格里莫广场12号顶楼卧室的Edward Lupin先生收_

_亲爱的Lupin先生，_

_我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及学习用品一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前，静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。_

_校长，米勒娃麦格谨上”_

当Teddy欢快地上蹿下跳时，Harry回想起了那段往事。在那狂风暴雨的大海中央，在那冰冷黑暗的小木屋里，一位巨人给他带来了一个生日蛋糕和一份信，就此改变了他的人生轨迹。这是他人生中最美好的时刻之一，就像是穿透黑暗的那一束光。

Harry已经等了很久了，他将他在十一岁那年收到Hagrid带来的入学通知书时，所感受到的所有快乐和幸福，在此时此地传递了出来。这种感受就像他的守护神一样，为他驱走了黑暗。“太好了！”他高兴地笑着说，然后弯下腰用力抱紧了他的教子。“你是个巫师了，Teddy！”

当Harry啵的一声吻了吻他头顶时，Teddy大笑着回答，“我们早就知道我是个巫师啦！”

“没错，但现在你将成为一名正式的巫师了！你会去霍格沃茨！还会有一根属于你自己的魔杖！”

Teddy惊呆了。“魔杖！我们什么时候去买我的魔杖？”他翻阅着羊皮纸查看学习用品清单。“这上面说我得有个坩埚，还有所有的教科书，我还需要有只猫或者猫头鹰或者蟾蜍。”

“不。”Harry笑着对这个狡猾的小孩儿说。“上面说你可以带一只猫，猫头鹰或者蟾蜍。不是说你非得需要一只！”

“噢，但是——”

“到时候再说吧，”Harry回答，但只是在哄他。今早收到Teddy的入学通知书之后，Harry的世界又一次发生了改变，他者才意识到，Hagrid那时早就为他准备好了一切。没关系，一步一步来，他知道该怎么做。Harry会先带Teddy去对角巷，在Teddy去量长袍尺寸的时候，偷偷溜出去买只猫头鹰给他一个惊喜。他能做到的。他可以让这个部分变得特殊又神奇。但Hagrid还没来得及告诉他在做好准备工作之后该如何生存下去，开往霍格沃茨的火车就出发了，所以他并不知道该如何处理这个部分。“下周。我会请一天假，咱们去把这些东西都买齐，只有我们两个人，好吗？”

Teddy高兴地点点头。

只有他们两个人，尽管在这人的人应该是Remus，Tonks，还有Andromeda。Teddy所有的幸福和快乐竟然要始于Harry，这对Teddy来说太不公平了，因为Harry总是会搞砸一切。

“好了，先去穿衣服吧！”Harry把Teddy推回了他乱糟糟的卧室里，地板上胡乱地堆放着人偶玩具和书本，以及一堆脏衣服。“把你的信带上去Weasley太太家，这样你就可以给大家看看了！”

“对！”Teddy蹦蹦跳跳地走向衣柜。“Victorie一定会超羡慕的！她明年才能去呢！”

Harry关上房门，顺着铺满暗淡无光木地板的走廊，回到了他自己的卧室，然后关上了门。

他一直强颜欢笑地坚持着。

他躲进了自己昏暗安静的卧室里，靠在梳妆台上，但这感觉太过了。

就是这样了。这就是结局了。Teddy要走了，丢下Harry一个人，再次孤身一人的感觉比以往任何时候来的都要真实，几乎快将Harry压倒了，他心里有太多的情绪了。他为他聪明善良但十分敏感的教子而担心。他为Teddy即将离开而难过。他为Teddy离开之后，没有人能再陪着Harry，而他体内腐烂崩坏的那一部分终会崩塌，让他整个人像沙土一样碎裂成灰。而在外面，有很多人非常想要参与其中，并亲眼目睹他崩溃，Harry感到非常悲伤。

除此之外，还有另一些情绪环绕着他，因为没有任何情绪是单一的，它们往往都伴随着其他情感，所以他同时也感到幸福，骄傲，还有些许兴奋。

太过了，太难承受了，Harry双膝发软地靠着墙滑坐在地板上。门外的走廊里，他的教子正雀跃地欢呼着，而门内的Harry却倍感孤独地坐在地上，把脸埋在掌心，无声地哭泣起来。

***

Draco走出魔法税务海关总署里，走进魔法部弯弯绕绕的走廊里时，他费了好大力气才让自己挺直了脊背。

他昂着头绷紧肩膀，用冰冷的视线扫视着他路过的每一个人。他的胃部因反胃作呕的感觉不停翻腾着，但这次却不是因为媚娃直觉。不，这次是因为他心底那些老掉牙的、被称作坦诚和勇气的东西。

这或许是世界上最糟糕的主意了。他的生活哲理是勇敢地面对美洲狮，冷静又自信地与猛兽对峙。但绝没有任何一本徒步旅行生存指南，会叫你自投罗网地冲进美洲狮的兽穴，或者试着拥抱美洲狮！然而目前，Draco却用双手牢牢地抓住一个小小的食品罐，朝着狮子窝出发了。

愚蠢。不够勇敢。太蠢了。

每当Draco想要放弃或临阵退缩，想要用不那么私人的方式给Potter提供帮助时，他就会想起那天早晨Potter那让人心碎的悲伤，这时，他便会重新下定决心。这是个愚蠢的尝试。这不会解决Potter的烦恼。但如果Potter不愿意吃他带去的东西的话，这一切又变得毫无意义了。

也许，他这次仍然不会吃Draco做的食物。

不重要了。他总得试试。

当他踏进傲罗办公室时，几个穿着红色制服的傲罗开始用怀疑眼神偷瞄他。他努力藏住了脸上任何与紧张有关的微表情，试着做出一副他本来就属于这儿的样子，昂首阔步地在办公桌之间穿梭着，径直走向Potter的办公室。

Potter的办公室在走廊的中间：一扇镶嵌着磨砂玻璃的普通木门，跟其他几扇门一样，只是上面的名字不同。玻璃板上金色的字体骄傲地组成了几个字母， _傲罗警探探长，Harry J. Potter_ 。Draco停下脚步，望着那道门看了很久。令人敬佩的头衔，虽然不如他以后将会拥有的头衔厉害。每个人都知道Potter将会成为傲罗头子，然后是魔法法律执行司。但目前，他只是傲罗警探探长，领导着一队傲罗警探，有着领头调查严重刑事犯罪的权利。

十分庄严又令人敬佩，还很让人感觉很强大。

Potter总是给人这种感觉。

在说服自己逃跑之前，Draco迅速抬起手敲了敲门。

“请进，”Potter在里面大声回答。

梅林啊。Draco用鼻子深深地吸了两口气，握住黄铜把手推开了门。

Potter整个人看上去阴沉沉的，他面前的办公桌上堆满了文件和档案。他眼眶发红，双眼有些充血。他嘴唇干裂，脸颊的肌肉因他用力咬紧牙关的动作而有些微微抽搐。当他看见访客是Draco时，他的眼里立刻闪起了怒火，扬起上唇露出一个冷笑。

Draco防备地举起一只手，表示投降，“我不是来吵架的。”

Potter没有说话，用他的绿眼睛目不转睛地瞪着Draco看了好一会儿，说实话这挺吓人的。然后，Potter就像一个被钉子扎破的轮胎一样，精疲力尽地倒回他的椅子上。他闷声闷气地开口，“那你来干什么？我猜猜。肯定跟食物有关。”

“是的。”Potter那飘忽无力又断断续续的语气，比之前他对Draco愤怒大吼的任何一次都要糟糕。Draco有些心疼，他为他感到伤心难过，感到同情。早晨一到办公室，Draco就听见同事们在叽叽喳喳地讨论着，今早寄出的霍格沃茨的入学通知书。当其他家长们吹嘘着他们孩子的成绩分数，以及被返校演讲搞得焦头烂额时，Potter只会感到无比地难过，他最近又没有好好吃饭，原因显而易见：因为他的教子马上就要开学了。Draco朝前迈了一步踏进了Potter的办公室，走到了Harry的红木办公桌旁，将手里的食品罐放在了桌面上。“我知道你今天很不好过，所以我猜也许你会想来点儿食物安慰一下自己。仅此而已。”

Potter眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道的？”

“霍格沃茨的入学通知书在今天寄出了。你的教子不是今年开学吗，所以我以为你...”Draco佯装无辜地耸耸肩。“我猜的。但就你那惨兮兮的表情来看，我猜对了。”

Potter脸上出现了一股怒意，他似乎想要跟Draco争论，但却不知道自己是该生气还是接受Draco的解释。让Draco十分惊讶的是，Potter选择了接受他的解释。他僵硬地小声回答，“没错，你是对的。”

Draco惊呆了，他原本想要说的话被卡在了喉咙里。Potter竟然承认了Draco是对的。Potter承认了他今天很不好过。在那个瞬间，Draco感觉整个世界都崩塌了。

在Draco回过神之前，Potter粗声粗气的开口了，语气里带着一丝挑衅，“那你今天带什么来了？”

突然之间，Draco变得比他刚踏进办公室时还要紧张了。他本来以为自己会面对Potter的怒火，拒绝，甚至是跟Potter打一架。但Potter却没有这样做，他看上去似乎正处在崩溃边缘。有什么东西变了。Draco不知道具体是什么东西，也不知道愿意，但也许他知道，也许，也许Potter终于愿意接受他的示好了，接受他包含安慰和支持的食物。于是他轻声道，“糖浆馅饼。”

Potter震惊地瞪大双眼，一掌拍在他的办公桌上，几张羊皮纸因此从文件堆顶端飘落了下来。“为什么？你怎么知道的？你怎么会知道这些事儿的，Malfoy？”

“我怎么知道？糖浆馅饼是你最喜欢的甜点？”Draco有些不知所措地笑了笑。Potter给了他一个完美的借口和开场白，Draco准备好好利用这一点。他的语气逐渐快活起来，充满信心地朝前迈了一步，回答道，“我也不知道呢。也许是因为你在过去十五年里的每一次采访里都提到了？我知道你讨厌跟媒体分享关于你自己的生活，所以你总是给他们一些毫无意义的信息，现在所有人八卦你喜欢的甜点时，都好像一副这是你跟他们单独分享的秘密一样。看在上帝份上，Potter，前几年的圣诞节，女巫周刊用了整整十页来报道他们让你尝了一大堆糖浆馅饼，还让你评出优胜者的事儿！你竟然问我怎么知道的？拜托。”他哼了一声，然后不屑地挥挥手，翻了个白眼诚实地补充道，“噢，还有，我一直痴迷于你，为了了解你的一举一动，花了六年时间来研究你。”他稍微靠近了一下，低声说，“我也许是从中注意到了一些事儿。”

Potter笑了起来。

他在笑。

不是特别大声的笑。也不是特别快乐的笑。他只是用鼻子哼哼着笑了几声。他或许有点被逗乐了，或许有点嘲讽的意思，也许还有点恼火的意思。但他确实笑了。

这让Draco充满希望的心中有了一种奇怪又美妙的感觉。

“好，你注意到了我喜欢糖浆馅饼。”Potter双手合十，像审问犯人一样观察着Draco。“那你是怎么注意到我的茶叶喝光了？怎么注意到我加班到很晚没吃晚餐的？”

Draco非常法式地耸了耸肩，平淡地回答道，“也许是巧合。”

“也许。”Potter有点不耐烦了。“但这绝不是巧合。”

Draco嘴角缓缓挂起一个若有所思地微笑。“对，不是巧合。”

在那漫长而难熬的几秒钟里，Potter只是眼睛都不眨地审视着他。然后，Potter的表情像是解冻了似的，他脸上突然出现了某种可以称之为柔软的东西。他伸出一只手，将手掌摊开在一堆文件和羽毛笔的上方，问道，“卡片呢？你今天准备写些什么古怪的推论？”

“噢，我已经腻了。”Draco摇摇头，鼓起勇气又靠近了Potter一些。他站在Potter对面的会议桌前那几把椅子前，靠在了其中一把椅子的扶手上。他装出一副若无其事的样子，再一次耸了耸肩，慢吞吞地开口道，“真的，我一直在为你做这些事儿，这可不太公平。你不是洞察力敏锐的傲罗吗，如果你到现在还没弄明白的话...嗯。”他指了指桌上的甜点罐。“你可比那个馅饼还迟钝（denser*¹）”

**_**denser*¹：指浓稠，也有迟钝之意。** _ **

Potter眨了眨眼睛。“你说我放荡（tart*²）？这有点粗鲁了哈，而且完全不对。”

**_**tart*²：馅饼，妓女，也有放荡之意。** _ **

Draco得意地笑了笑，轻快的语气里充满了暗示，他噘了噘嘴，用虚假的同情口吻说道，“你现在出于饥渴的空窗期，对吗？如果预言家日报上面的报道属实的话，那你之前确实很放荡。”

Potter沉下了脸。他脸色冰冷地咬着牙，“预言家日报上的任何东西都不可信。”

今天很顺利，Draco在与Potter的文明对话里，取得了近几年内最重大的突破。所以，他当然得更进一步。他是个混蛋，他总是忍不住想要推倒Potter防御的心墙。再说，他无意中提到的预言家日报上，关于Potter爱情生活的报道，让他表现得比自己愿意承认的样子更加兴奋，那些报道让人恼火愤怒，同时又感觉很丢脸。从一方面来说，Draco也想要找到并揍扁Potter那些把他骗上床，然后将细节出卖给预言家日报，以此换取五分钟虚名热度的前任们。他们做的那些事儿太恶心了，严重侵犯了Potter的隐私，背叛了他的信任，这群人该因此接受鞭刑。

但从另外一方面来说...Draco也读过那些令人性奋的报道，不止一次。

而且说真的，如果Potter在四年后，都还不能对此一笑置之的话，那他可能是因为自我处理的方式有问题。

所以Draco的脑子里出现了一个邪恶的想法，他拍了拍手掌，笑着说道。“噢，我终于搞懂了为什么你不吃我寄给你的任何东西！因为这些都不是你真正喜欢，需要的！只有屁股才能真正满足你！”

Potter的额头上暴起一根血管，他垂着眼睛盯着桌面。“闭嘴，Malfoy。”

Draco才不闭嘴呢。他愉快地凑近椅子扶手，动作夸张地挥舞着手臂和手掌比划了一下。“我知道了！下次我给你烤个蛋糕！一个美味的蛋糕！一个男人屁股形状的蛋糕！”

“Malfoy！”

“也许可以加点儿棉花糖上去，还说是你喜欢无毛的屁股？洞口来几颗橡皮糖，怎么样？”

Potter没有说话，他没有任何反应，但他紧紧抿住的嘴唇有了些许变化。

“噢得了吧。”Draco直起身子。“那很好笑啊。没关系的。你可以觉得我很有趣很好笑。”

“那不好笑。”Potter摇了摇头拒绝跟他有任何眼神接触。“而且我也不觉得你有趣，我觉得你是个脑子有问题的神经病。”

Draco紧张又得意，他准备再赌一次他的好运气，再逼一下Potter。因为他必须这么做。因为从来没有这样逼过Potter，从来没人能为Potter这么做。“那你为什么在笑？”

Potter脸颊的肌肉立刻开始抽搐起来，他用力抿紧了嘴巴。这下Draco更确定他被自己逗笑了，不管Potter在多么努力地控制自己的表情。

这让Draco的心脏，胃部，每一个内脏器官都在他的体内上下翻滚着。

Potter并没有正常地做出回应，而是瞪着眼睛命令道，“Malfoy，如果你敢给我带屁股蛋糕，我他妈就把那玩意儿扔到你脸上。”

“值了，”Draco立刻回答，他是认真的。“再说，那碗浓汤之后，我还欠你一次呢。”

Potter努力想要威胁Draco，但他微微弯起的嘴角，和眼里闪烁的微光出卖了他。“那我就逮捕你。”

“请便。”Draco交叉着双臂往后一靠，哼哼了一声。“我有办法花钱把自己弄出去。这还是很值。”

Potter移开视线，让自己冷静下来。他身上那些细小脆弱的娱乐情绪渐渐消失了。心底的不安又开始蠢蠢欲动，他用拇指烦躁地拨弄着羽毛笔上柔软的羽毛，语气里带着几丝孤注一掷，他坦率地开口道，“一定有什么原因，对吗？你做的这些事儿。并不只是因为你行为古怪或者想要招惹我。我的直觉绝对没错，一定有什么其他原因。”

Potter话音刚落，Draco就有了一股想要不顾一切地坦白的欲望。他想大声尖叫。他想痛哭一场。他想告诉Potter一切。

但他不能。

_我是个媚娃而你是我的伴侣_ ，这句话太过了。在这件事上，命运什么的不能作数，它没有权利再把他们跟对方绑在一起，尽管事实听起来非常像是命运的安排。除非Draco愿意承认他隐藏了多年的爱与渴望，然后面对无尽的遗憾，以及来自眼前这个也许永远不会对他有同样感情的人嘲笑。

一想到这儿，他有些哽咽，他张了张嘴巴，但却没有发出任何声音。他唯一能做的就是点头。

Potter思考了一会儿，思考着Draco非常明显的隐瞒，以及他隐瞒的内容。这让Potter很恼火，Draco看出来了。Potter并没有进一步逼问他的回答，而是揉了揉镜片后面的眼睛，不以为然地问，“你不是...想让我变胖吧？就像童话故事里的女巫那样？等我又肥又胖的时候，把我扔进锅里煮来吃掉？”

“老天啊，不！”Draco反感地皱了皱眉。“Malfoy家族在三个世纪以前就不吃混血种了。我也绝对不会再次兴起那股潮流。”

Potter惊呆了，他怒视着Draco，“这可不是我想听到的，Malfoy！”

“不！好吗？我要做的事儿跟吃人绝对搭不上任何关系！”他停顿了一下，真诚地补充道，“也绝对不会以任何方式伤害你。”

Potter的额头上出现了几根细纹，他低头盯着桌子仔细慎重地思考着。“你不是...被下咒了吧？是吗？你不是有什么麻烦了吧？”他抬起头，在与Draco目光相触的那一刻立马移开视线，盯着墙上的证书和相框。“因为如果你需要帮助的话...”

Draco不禁因他的话微笑起来，一个不带丝毫嘲讽的愉快微笑。Potter以为他遇上麻烦了，想要帮他，这一认知让他相当高兴且满足。当然这很有可能是因为Potter正在履行他的傲罗职责，但Draco还是很高兴。成为Harry Potter无私英雄主义奉献精神的接受方，感觉十分不错。“我没被下咒。我没事儿。是...”他仔细斟酌着词句。“是某种并发症，但不会持续很久的。”

他倒希望自己说的是真的。没有任何一本书，甚至是他母亲，都没法给他具体的答案，告诉他这种媚娃直觉会持续多久。

“你确定没被下咒？”Potter问。“因为就我来看，你确实很像被下咒了。”

“是啊，当然啦。”Draco撇了撇嘴，一副无动于衷的高雅模样。“那是因为你把我当做整个人类种族的诅咒之物，认为我是专门被派到这个地球上来对你下恶咒的。但事实上，这一切都只是因为我内心深处那关爱照顾别人的本性。”

Potter又笑了。也许只是哼哼了一声。但他肯定被逗乐了，绝对。

“好了。”Potter垂下眼睛对着他的办公桌点点头。“你说得没错。我今天过得很不好。虽然我现在仍然觉得这个想法极其可怕，但我确实想吃你带来的糖浆馅饼。但似乎你那内心深处那关爱照顾别人的本性，让你忘记给我带叉子了，所以...”

“我没忘！”一股恐慌和紧张的情绪袭来，Draco立刻抓起魔杖，召唤出一把叉子横放在Potter的桌面上。那不是一把十分漂亮的叉子，它朴素又平淡，但是一能正常使用的叉子，而且叉子尖的位置摆放正确，所以Draco觉得自己并没有搞砸。随便吧，那不重要。无论Potter需要什么，无论他想要什么，Draco都会为他实现，只要能让他吃掉Draco做的食物！Draco低声咕哝着，“原谅我，竟然忘记了你是个该死的巫师，可以自己召唤出你的餐具...”

Potter脸颊上的肌肉又开始抽抽了，他绷紧嘴巴和眼睛，却不是因为愤怒，而是因为不情愿的笑意，尽管他隐藏得非常好。Potter的小表情让Draco心跳加速，他会尽他所能让Potter再次露出笑容。

Potter在他的办公桌上清理出了一小块空地，把甜点罐拖到了自己面前，罐子在桌面上发出嘶嘶的摩擦声，他砰的一声打开了金属盖。Draco僵在原地，全身的肌肉都以热切而虔诚的期望紧绷着。他的心脏失控地狂跳起来，于是他用一根手指按住自己的嘴唇，因为他不确定自己能否忍住，不因成功或害怕而大吼出声。

Potter把叉子插进了甜点中...

然后把叉子放到嘴边...

Draco快无法呼吸了。他晕乎乎地注视着Potter...

终于，Potter吃了一口他做的食物。

Draco的胸口和大脑似乎举办了一场烟花大会，尽管他的胸腔里有一整队仪仗队和天使唱诗班，披头士和滚石乐队和古怪三姐妹，以及一大群杂技演员在他的胸腔中欢唱游行着，但他还是用尽所有意志力来让自己保持面无表情。Potter吃了！Potter真的吃了Draco做的食物！还是自愿的！

“还不错，”Potter嚼着馅饼低声说，仿佛不想承认似的。然后他咽下了嘴里的食物点点头，望向Draco，“事实上，非常好吃。你自己做的吗？”

Draco说不出话来了，他不知道自己会不会在张开嘴巴的一瞬间，爆发出足以吓坏翼指龙的尖叫声。所以他慌乱地点点头，然后挤出了一声尴尬的小小尖叫声以表肯定。

“好吧。”Potter手握叉子，盯着Draco身后的墙壁，仿佛在思考着些什么。“我想为Teddy收到霍格沃茨入学通知书庆祝一下。他真的非常高兴，非常兴奋。”

Draco注意到了Potter的措辞。Teddy很高兴。但Potter不是。

“我准备今晚给他做他最爱吃的菜，但我做饭真的很烂，更别说烘焙了。如果你愿意帮我一把，给他寄来一份甜点的话...”Potter耸耸肩，“我不会拒绝的。”

Draco眨了眨眼睛，手足无措了好一会儿才明白Potter的话。Potter在请Draco帮助他？他想要他做的食物？“当然！”Draco立刻轻声回答了他，“有什么特别的要求吗？”

“他喜欢跟巧克力有关的一切。”Potter停顿了一下，似乎不知道还有什么其他可说的，而Draco也停顿了一下，他不清楚现在的情况是现实发生的，抑或只是一场美丽的幻想。“谢了，Malfoy。”

Draco不知道他有没有回应Potter的道谢。也许他回应了。也许他在没有出丑的情况下告辞了。他不太确定，他只知道自己像是被一团美妙的白日梦包裹着似的，脚步漂浮地走出了Potter的办公室。

他在因成功、激动、同情带来的脸红和紧张出现之前，一路笑盈盈地回到了自己的办公室里。“Yes！”他跳起来小声叫道——真正的，用双脚跳了起来——在他的办公隔间里，用他穿着皮鞋的双脚，踩着他精致的小波斯地毯起跳了。他双手捂着自己的面颊咧嘴笑了起来，允许自己短暂地傻乐几分钟，然后立刻给Mipsy寄了猫头鹰信，让她翻阅家里的烹饪书，找出几个巧克力甜点的菜谱，好让他一到家就可以挑选。

***

晚些时候，当Teddy吃了一肚子巧克力蛋糕，手里抓着他的霍格沃茨入学通知书，快乐而满足地上床睡觉之后，Harry坐在了格里莫广场藏书室的书桌旁。

Harry面前整齐地摆放着迄今为止，Malfoy寄来的所有东西，那些便条，信，以及推论。

他手肘撑在书桌上，双手交叠在一起，把下巴搁在了上面，盯着这些证据。因为，值得注意的是，他今天没有将全部时间花在为了Teddy即将离家而悲伤。他划出了一部分时间，开始想Malfoy的事儿。

早晨在魔法部跟Malfoy的互动很奇怪。说它奇怪，是因为它本身并不奇怪，甚至可以称得上正常。他对前几天晚上，与晚餐一起送到的那张便条还记忆犹新。再说，Malfoy还遇上了他不堪重负，无心争吵的时候。根据这些因素，他的好奇心变得更重了。在之前的每一次交锋中，他都会以一种绝不让步的强硬冒犯态度离开。而这个早餐，他却选择了更加慎重的方式。他仔细聆听思考，并尽力去理解对方。

Harry发现Malfoy似乎很真诚，虽然他谈及了好几个不合时宜的笑话、嘲讽和调侃，以及含糊其辞的回答。他真诚得像是真的在关心Harry。他真诚得像是想做些什么，来抚平Harry那尖锐猛烈的痛苦。

奇怪。

所以Harry现在正叹着气坐在他的书桌旁，盯着那堆推论，那堆证据。他累得双眼模糊。他对着悬挂在头顶的灯挥了挥魔杖，让光线更亮了一些。灯光照亮了书架上一排排古老的书本，以及地板上磨损的旧地毯和木质档案柜，当然，还有他的书桌。

于是，勤勉的哈利有条不紊地开始工作了。

他把每一张写着推论的便条都贴在了证据单上，并且在旁边记录了每次送来的包裹——包裹里具体的内容物和送来的时间，当时在场的人员名单，以及当时正在发生的事件，Harry在那一天的情绪状态，以及当时他是否需要那个包裹里的东西，之类的信息。

他很快就找到了其中的规律。

Harry用羽毛笔笔尖戳着桌面，叹了口气。

唔，事情变得有趣了起来，不是吗？

每次Malfoy寄来的食物，都是他需要，或者特别想要的。

Malfoy送来食物的大部分时候，Harry都处于难过，心烦意乱，下班很晚，或者不知所措状态。有些时候，还有几次是在他加班的时候，那几次他正好准备在工作结束之后再吃晚餐。

茶叶喝光了？Malfoy会买来寄到他家。

魁地奇比赛那天早上不想做早餐？Malfoy会给他做一顿热乎乎的英式早餐。

很晚才下班回家，没吃晚餐并忽视了自己的需求？Malfoy会寄来牧羊人派和鱼肉以及三明治，让他还能顺便喂饱他的朋友们。

疲惫地工作了一整天？Malfoy会给他送来一杯浓浓的咖啡。

当他在Teddy收到入学通知书的那一刻，心碎并绝望地面对着不断逼近的孤独感？Malfoy会给他带来他最爱的甜点...然后留下来跟Harry说话，把他逗笑。

当他渴望吃上一顿美味的咖喱？Malfoy...嗯。他确实给Harry带来了咖喱，但他做的太多了，而且方式十分诡异，可他还是满足了Harry想要吃咖喱的愿望。

不符合规律的只有第一次。那碗汤。不过，假如Malfoy是出于谦让的话，那碗汤还是符合规律的，不是吗？Harry皱起眉头，回忆着那天在餐厅里发生的古怪的意外。他特别想喝那种浓汤，但无奈已经卖完了，然后Malfoy就把自己的那份让给了Harry。尽管是通过泼了他一身的方式，但Malfoy确实给了Harry想要的东西。

太阳穴隐隐作痛，Harry太疲倦了，他放下手里的羽毛笔，用手掌揉了揉脸。

很奇怪。浓汤的那一次。非常奇怪。咖喱的那次也是。

那其他的呢？当Harry不带偏见和情绪化的挫败感，再来看待这件事的规律时，他不得不承认，其他几次情况都不算奇怪。奇怪的是Malfoy似乎非常了解Harry的情绪状态和工作日程表，奇怪的是他能知道Harry在什么时候想要什么东西。但这是整件事里唯一奇怪的部分。

总得来说，他寄来食物的这件事...

很体贴。很善良。是一位朋友会做的事。

是爱人会为对方做的事。

这个想法触动着Harry的心弦，让他感觉悲伤又孤单，然后他清了清嗓子，驱走了心头那突然出现的阴郁情绪。从来没有人为他做过这种事。这种爱人之间的事。当然，他的朋友非常好，也非常关心他。Weasley一家总是给他如家般的温暖关爱，用满满地食物和爱意迎接他。Teddy也是个非常体贴完美的小孩，总是让Harry感觉到被爱，被需要，被崇拜。

但这些都不一样，不是吗？被选中，成为别心里的最关心最重要的人，感觉是不一样的。

Harry一直想要这个，他想爱上某人，他想被某人所爱，他想成为某人的爱人。他想有一个体贴的爱人，一个会因为关心他而为他做各种小事的爱人。他这一生中从未遇到过这样的人。所有都想要他，但他们只是单纯的...想要他。只在乎他的名声或者其他什么东西。有很长一段时间，他都在担心，问题是否不在别人身上，而是因为他自己。于是他内心里的某些东西开始破碎，坏掉了。这是必然的，因为他曾关心的那些，都想通过之前的那种方式伤害他。

但这次...Malfoy...

Harry从来没遇到过这种情况。但他知道这是什么。

因为Harry从未爱上过谁，但他非常想要。他从来没有过生活伴侣，但他非常想要。他了解自己，他知道他是哪种人，他知道自己是多喜欢表达爱意。大多数人都不了解Harry，他们只认为Harry是个杰出的人物，是个伟大的英雄，当他坠入爱河之后，也许他会公开发表一份热情的宣言告白。但Harry这辈子已经受够了公开发表言论——无论是关于他爱的人，还是他恨的人。但不够的是那些微小却体贴，又存在于每一天日常生活中的爱意。这些微小爱意的存在意义比它们看上去大了很多。Harry在童年时被剥夺的那种，Harry现在极力想给Teddy的那种。这就是爱。爱，是他母亲为他而死的原因。但爱也是Weasley太太在每个圣诞节为他织的毛衣，担心他是否好好吃饭，在每一天都帮他照顾好Teddy。

他的朋友和家人，用爱为他填补了他糟糕童年经历带来的巨大空洞。但在童年时期没有来自他人的哪怕一句关心在乎和问候，给他造成的严重伤害是不可逆转的。如果他足够幸运，足够完整，能拥有一个爱人，能爱上一个人并收获到相同的感情作为回报，他知道自己一定会好好珍惜那个人的。他会将他浓浓的关爱、尊重，藏在无数件平凡的小事之中，用爱意笼罩他的爱人。Harry会在他的爱人加班到很晚时，为他带去咖啡。Harry会帮他的爱人做家务，为他准备各种礼物和惊喜，在他生病的时候喂他喝暖暖的热汤，在他需要忘记糟糕的一天时，给他一个吻...Harry会为他没有好好照顾自己的爱人准备晚餐，在他喝光了茶叶时为他带去一盒好茶。Harry会在他为他的爱人叠每一件毛衣时，为他搅拌每一杯茶时，将‘我爱你’包含进去，包含进每一件日常小事中，让他的爱人包裹在他的爱意中，不会有任何怀疑。

他眼前模糊，有些哽咽了。沉重，悲伤又奇怪的感情席卷了他。因为他一想到这件事，一想到这件事的规律，他就知道了Draco Malfoy的意图。Harry明白了，因为Malfoy做的事，就是他想要的事。

Harry深吸一口气，对着空荡荡地藏书室点了点头。也许，他并不像Malfoy以为的那么迟钝。他已经弄明白了。他已经非常确信了。但他并不确定自己的对此是什么感受，以及他应该有什么样的感受。

但证据都摆在他的眼前了。之前，关于Malfoy的意图，他有好几种推论，但现在出现了一个新的推论，在它面前，其他的一切推论都不复存在了。

所有证据都有力地证明着一个事实，Draco Malfoy爱上他了。

***

那天深夜，当Draco躺在床上时，飞路网传来了一则信息。Mipsy穿着他的睡衣和兔兔拖鞋，把信带到了Draco的房间，烦躁地打开了灯，“Harry Potter先生给Malfoy主人寄来了一封信，在这个十分失礼的时间段。”

当Draco掀开毯子跳下床时，他的心脏几乎快爆炸了，他甚至顾不上穿睡袍或者拖鞋。穿着灰蓝色睡衣头发乱糟糟的Draco，光着脚站在地板上，一把抓起Mipsy递过来的羊皮纸。

“谢谢你，Mipsy，”他心不在焉地说，然后迅速打开了那封信。“晚安。”

Mipsy嘀嘀咕咕地离开了，很有可能是在抱怨Draco傍晚时为Potter的教子准备蛋糕时，被巧克力酱糊得乱七八糟的厨房，但Draco假装没听见。

他双手颤抖，急切地展开了信纸，上面是Potter龙飞凤舞的笔迹。

_Malfoy——_

_蛋糕味道很棒。_

_Teddy非常喜欢上面的巧克力和你装饰的霍格沃茨纹章。_

_我也非常感谢你没把蛋糕做成男人屁股的样子。_

_谢谢。谢谢你的蛋糕，糖浆馅饼，谢谢你试着让我在这不好过的一天，感觉好一点、_

_——HP_

一股暖意冲刷着Draco的心间，他微笑着又把这封信看了三遍，他既想大笑，又想大哭，于是他将手里的信纸按在胸前，甜蜜而充满喜悦地又哭又笑了起来。

****~tbc~** **


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8** **

周二，Harry请了一整天假带Teddy去对角巷购买他所需的学习用品。Harry今天有三个目标。一：带Teddy度过神奇而值得纪念的一天，同时为他准备好去霍格沃茨所需要的所有东西。二：坚持住不要崩溃或者大哭。三，这个目标就有点奇怪了：给Draco Malfoy买一份礼物。

其实他对第三个目标还有些犹豫和不确定，他不知道自己对于Malfoy也许、大概爱着他这件事是什么感觉。他不知道自己是否想要这份爱，或者说自己能否回应Malfoy的爱。但他知道...嗯。这样有点不礼貌，不是吗？接受Malfoy所有的礼物和好意，但却完全不给予回应？这种行为不是很好。而Malfoy做这些事儿的原因，如果是Harry怀疑的那个原因的话，这件事就会变得非常怪异，但也很...尽管Harry非常不想承认，但确实让人感到非常温暖，他很喜欢这种感觉，因为从来没有人这样对待过他。Harry不知道他自己和Malfoy对此有什么感受，或者他们之间会发生什么，但他知道自己不讨厌这种感觉，而且这种关心的行为不应该是单向的。毕竟，一段关系之中的很大一部分乐趣，都是来自那些肉麻兮兮、美好又体贴的回应。他之前从未有过机会，也许这次他该试试。

也许吧。

他并不是百分之百肯定。

总之，第三个目标是今日必做清单里的最后一项。前两项才是最为重要的。为了能专注于前两个目标，他不断地提醒自己不要去想有关Malfoy的事。

他们开始了这特别的一天，就像很多年前Hagrid带Harry去对角巷的那天一样：先去了一趟古灵阁，坐着那颇为狂野、过山车似的矿车来到了地下金库，Teddy一路都在兴奋地欢呼大叫着。Harry还记得那时的自己是多么开心，而现在作为一个成年人的他，只觉得这刺激的矿车之旅实在是毫无必要，这本应该是个非常简单的过程。当他们乘坐的矿车以极快的速度在轨道上沿曲线运动，最终猛地落下来时，Harry还是忍不住跟Teddy一起快活地欢呼了起来，这让那只向导妖精十分恼怒。

归功于多年前的那次闯入事件，古灵阁的妖精们仍然不是很喜欢Harry。

他们先去了Harry的金库，Harry从里面取出了今天一整天购物所需的钱，然后去到了Lupin家的金库。

本来是不用去的，因为Harry很有钱，他可以给Teddy任何他想要的东西，他愿意与他的教子分享他拥有的每一分钱。

这是一趟特殊旅程，Remus和Tonks应该在的，Andromeda也应该在的。可他们都不在。

但他们的心永远在这儿。

Harry教Teddy使用他的金库小钥匙，打开了他父母留给他的金库，里面还有他祖母过世之后的所有遗产。虽然里面的钱不多，但他们为Teddy留下的每一纳特都被原封不动地保管在金库里，他们只从金库里取出了七个加隆。

接着，他们开启了今天的第一站：奥利凡德魔杖店。这是最特殊，最值得纪念，最激动人心的一个部分，所以Harry决定先从重要的部分开始。Ollivander先生的腰更弯了，行动也迟缓了不少，但他还是跟以前一样，为Teddy选出了几根魔杖。他将魔杖一一摆在Teddy面前，这其中有的魔杖毫无反应，有的则是反应过大。凤凰羽毛芯的榆木魔杖让几个魔杖盒从他们头顶飞了下来。龙心弦的松木魔杖弄爆了一颗灯泡。Harry咬着指甲在同样焦虑急切的Teddy身后踱步。

终于，Teddy找到了一根独角兽毛芯的冬青木魔杖，在他的挥动下，魔杖尖噼里啪啦地爆发出了一朵充满活力的黄绿色火花。Teddy高兴地咧着嘴笑了起来，将自己的头发也变成了跟那朵火花一样的颜色，然后冲进Harry的怀里给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“很好，Lupin先生，太棒了。”Ollivander倾下身，用他锐利的灰色双眼盯着Teddy。“一根很棒的魔杖。十英寸。弹性不错。独角兽毛芯，就像你父母的魔杖一样。但杖木却是冬青木，这点跟你教父一样。”

Harry提醒了一下Teddy，于是小男孩儿从他的书包里掏出了之前从Lupin家金库取出的七个加隆。Teddy把钱放在了柜台上，Ollivander将其收进了收银机里。Harry站在后面，试图让自己不要因为想到Remus和Tonks给他们的儿子买第一根魔杖的画面，而哽咽得太明显。

“好了！”Harry快乐地提高音量，他并不确定自己的眼角是否湿润，也许——只是也许，但绝不是因为那个老头子的话——只是有几个幽灵从他眼角闪过罢了。“继续前进！”

他们穿过人群，几乎逛遍了对角巷的每一家商店。稳打稳扎地买完了所有必需品，几乎快填满了Harry那个施了伸展咒的手提袋。

Harry当初还收到了Hagrid送给他的另一份生日礼物，不像Hedwig那么完美那么可爱，但也是他非常喜欢的。

Teddy每到一家商店，都会兴奋地从清单上查看需要的物品，然后试图说服Harry买一些非必须品（他几乎每次都成功了），Harry仔细研究着那些商品，思考着是否能从中挑选出一个东西，作为礼物送给Malfoy。那东西不能太浮夸，不能太粗鲁或者自以为是。就...某种体贴的小东西就可以了。但也不能太体贴了！眼下似乎没有合适的选择，这让Harry有些过于焦虑，而没法好好挑选礼物了。

这一天最有趣的部分，就是Weasley笑话商店。当他们踏进店内时，George在嘈杂吵闹的背景音里抬起头望了他们一样，然后立刻从柜台后面跳了出来。“嘿！瞧瞧，我最爱的霍格沃茨新生来了！”

George拥抱了Teddy和Harry。他颧骨凹陷，面容憔悴，但脸上真诚的笑容确十分明亮的。对George来说，这一切都漫长且艰难，即使已经过去了这么多年，但每当Harry看到这形单影只的双胞胎时，还是会感到非常难过。但Angelina将George从酒精中拯救了出来，跟他一起养育了两个让他们骄傲而快乐的孩子。

他们聊了一会儿，Harry问起了他家的两个小不点儿，Freddie和Roxanne。George几乎立刻就变得不安了起来，他扯着自己红色的马尾看向Teddy，然后瞥了一眼Harry。“所以。他要去霍格沃茨了。该给他搞点装备吗？”

Teddy笑嘻嘻地点点头。“好的，可以吗Harry？”

“我也不知道，”Harry吓唬Teddy，“如果他开学第一周，就被McGonagall抓到带了一堆违禁品去学校的话，到时候算你的错还是我的错啊？”

“那必须是你的。”George使劲拍了拍Harry的肩膀，对着Teddy眨眨眼睛。“毕竟，这位是掠夺者的儿子！可得对得起这个称号。”

“听着，小Lupin。”George靠近Teddy密谋道。“既然你已经到年纪了，那我就告诉你一个最高机密。以伟大的恶作剧之主的名义，我将给你掠夺者专供的折扣价。这是只有掠夺者的后代才有的特权，全世界只有你和Harry才有。你想要吗？”

Teddy长大了嘴巴，好奇又期待地点头。“那是什么？George叔叔，是什么？”

Harry站在原地笑着，看着George把Teddy逗得兴奋到不行。Harry脸上充满了回忆过去带来的欢乐以及悲痛，感觉他们失去了一切，但却又仍然拥有一切，

George搂着Teddy肩膀把他拉近了些，夸张地挥舞着另一只胳膊，“这间店里的所有东西。全部免费。永远。”

Teddy眼珠子都快掉出来了，他尖声道，“真的吗？！”

George点头。“真的。但是！你得庄严宣誓你不怀好意！”

“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意！”

“行，去吧孩子！”George推了一把Teddy让他自己逛去了。

Teddy像颗子弹一样飞了出去，立刻就找到了喜欢的恶作剧产品，他的头发也随之变成了红色。

“你会害他在第一周就被开除的，”Harry开玩笑道。

George哼了一声，不屑地挥挥手。“不可能。米妮麦格（Minnie McG ）可爱我了，还有你，还有Teddy。你知道吗，尽管这些恶作剧产品给她带去了那么多的麻烦和混乱，但她也一直不忍心全面禁止笑话商店的东西？”

Harry大笑起来，又跟George聊了一会儿，直到Teddy抱着一堆粪蛋和烟花和速效逃课糖走到他们面前。Harry把这堆东西全部塞进了手提袋里，并同时默默祈祷粪蛋不要在他们回家路上爆炸。

他心不在焉地思考着，Malfoy应该不会喜欢这种恶作剧礼物，所以他并没有冒险行使自己在韦斯莱笑话商店的掠夺者特权。

时间逐渐过去，但Teddy一直保持着极度兴奋的状态。他们站在弗洛林冷饮店外面，跟对方分享自己的冰淇淋，因一些蠢蠢的笑话而快乐地大笑着。关于霍格沃茨，Teddy有无穷无尽的问题想要问，霍格沃茨对Harry来说意味着什么，对Teddy的父母来说意味着什么，Harry露出发自内心的笑容回忆着过去，在霍格沃茨的时光很美好，虽然也有一些不那么美好的事儿，但并不会影响到他的回忆，他发现自己比想象中的更愿意与人分享这些。

只剩下最后几站了，Harry决定开始实施他另一份巨大惊喜礼物的计划。他把Teddy带到摩金夫人长袍店，那个他和Draco Malfoy第一次遇见的地方。Teddy也会在那儿遇见某个重要的人吗？遇见某个对他生活产生重大影响的死对头，仇敌吗，或者一个朋友？或者其他的？但也许他不会遇见任何人。当Harry带着他的教子走进长袍店时，他的脑海里清晰地闪现起了往事。

“伙计，我现在有点事儿需要去确认一下，”他对Teddy说。“工作上的，很无聊的差事儿。我很快就回来。”

当Teddy站上那个光线明亮的小台子，身边的魔法卷尺围绕着他开始为他量尺寸时，Harry偷偷从店里溜了出去。这件事让他很兴奋，这件事他感觉自己做对了。对他们俩来说，特别是Teddy，今天是非常棒的一天，而Harry现在要做的这件事，会让这一天变得更加完美。他加快了步伐，几乎开始奔跑了，跑向了咿啦猫头鹰商店。

昏暗的光线中，几十只羽毛沙沙作响的猫头鹰和他们咕咕的叫声，让Harry不禁露出了一个伤感的微笑。猫头鹰们用黄色、绿色或金色的明亮双眼观察着Harry，看着他踩着老旧的木地板朝店铺内走去。这其中有聪明机灵的目光，也有好奇友好的目光。他们无一例外地都十分美丽。几根羽毛从头顶飘落了下来，Harry抬起头，发现店里的横梁上有更多的猫头鹰在观察着他。

好吧。是时候挑一只了。他只剩下几分钟的时间来为Teddy挑选一只猫头鹰作为好朋友。

但他该如何选择？他怎么知道哪一只才是适合他教子的伙伴？适合他那爱做噩梦，容易焦虑，即将离开他最爱的家的教子？Teddy需要一个好伙伴，好朋友，需要一只宠物。一只能在Harry不在的时候，安慰Teddy的宠物。

他一路走一路微笑地望着那些高傲的大仓鸮，以及亲人的小角枭，其中有几只还让Harry摸了摸他们柔软的羽毛。那儿还有一只纯白如雪的猫头鹰，一股突如其来的强烈悲伤让Harry甚至不敢多看他一眼，只能低下头咕哝着一句道歉，从他身边走了过去，而那只鸟儿只是用友好地眼神望着迅速走过的Harry。

他们都很完美。但似乎都不是最合适的。

说真的，Harry都想打包上他的行李跟着Teddy一块儿去霍格沃茨了。一只猫头鹰会成为称职的朋友和伙伴，能在人们难过的时候安慰他们。Harry深知这一点，因为Hedwig就是这样的。但仅仅一只猫头鹰，是无法依偎在噩梦中醒来的Teddy身旁的，也无法在深夜安抚焦虑恐惧发作的Teddy，因为猫头鹰得待在猫头鹰屋，无法常常见到Teddy。

Harry突然想出了解决方案，他笑着摇了摇头，引得店里的猫头鹰们全都被他吸引了注意力。

Hagrid给Harry买了一只猫头鹰。Hedwig是Harry最喜欢的、最棒的宠物，所以Harry也想让他的教子也得到同样的东西。

但这不代表猫头鹰就是最适合Teddy的。他越是思考，越是觉得猫头鹰绝不是Teddy最需要的宠物。

霍格沃兹规定学生可以带一只猫头鹰...或者猫和蟾蜍。

“我绝对不可能给他买蟾蜍，”Harry对着身旁那只尖声大叫着的猫头鹰说，其立起了头上的羽毛，像是正竖着眉赞同Harry关于蟾蜍是次品宠物的话似的。 _如果猫头鹰不行的话，_ 那只鸟在Harry的想象中开口道， _你恐怕只剩下唯一一个能令人满意的选择了_ 。“对。你说的没错。抱歉了伙计们。看来我得去买只猫了。”

他挥挥手跟那群美丽的鸟儿道别，然后奔向巫师宠物店。

店员似乎被一个上气不接下气冲进门的Harry Potter吓到了，“你好！我想要你们店里最可爱的猫，谢谢！快一点我赶时间！”她迅速清醒了过来，灵活地领着Harry穿过摆满东西的拥挤走廊。空气中弥漫着各种动物的气味，鹦鹉，蜥蜴，雪貂，以及一些Harry叫不出名字的奇怪生物，正在叽叽喳喳地大叫着盯着他。在宠物猫区，店员拿出了一篮非常可爱的小猫咪，但Harry不认为Teddy有时间好好照顾这些小东西，那么，他得选一只已经成年的猫...

他突然看见了一只瘦巴巴且只有三只腿的花斑猫，她喵喵叫着把脸贴在铁笼上，直到Harry忍不住伸出手指去抚摸她。猫咪用前爪轻轻地扒住Harry的手指，像是将自己的生命托付于他了一样，用毛茸茸的鼻子蹭了蹭他。

“那是Fiona！她现在三岁了，之前是只流浪猫。我们是在麻瓜城市遇到她的，不幸的是她被车撞了，另一只腿没能治好，但她似乎并没有因此感到痛苦。Fiona之前从没接触过魔法，可她现在已经适应的很好了。”

有些尴尬的是，Harry完完全全被她迷住了，当猫咪呼噜着昂起小脑袋让Harry挠她下巴时，Harry忍不住轻声笑了起来，“噢，所以你是只麻瓜小猫咪咯，对吗？”

“如果你想要一只能提供陪伴的猫咪，并且不介意她年龄稍大、走路有点摇摇晃晃的话，Fiona是你的不二之选。”

“就要她了！还有...”Harry瞥了一眼店里的用品。他该买些什么？他没跟除了Crookshanks以外的猫相处过。“还有所有她需要的东西。”

几分钟后，Harry的手提袋里塞满了食盆、猫粮和玩具以及猫砂盒，怀里抱一个笼子，里面装着一只惬意地呼噜个不停的猫咪，急匆匆地走出了巫师宠物店。Harry赶往摩金夫人长袍店的路上，Fiona从笼子里探出她的小脑袋，抽动着鼻子，开始观察四周的商店和人类。

Harry站在长袍店的橱窗外等了几分钟之后，Teddy带着一包塞满了校服长袍的服装袋走了出来，他对Harry笑了笑，然后...

然后他睁大了眼睛，眼珠都快从眼眶里掉出来了。

“Harry，”他指了指笼子。“那是什么？”

有那么几秒钟，Harry对自己的育儿本能感到非常自豪和高兴。他做的很棒。Teddy脸上那像是在做梦似的震惊表情就是证据。“这是Fiona。我猜你需要一个朋友，陪你一起去霍格沃茨。”

Teddy的下嘴唇有些颤抖，但他还是咧着嘴笑着靠近笼子，Fiona伸出脑袋眨了眨眼睛。当Harry把那团毛茸茸的小东西放进宠物篮时，她立刻跑到Teddy怀里，开始用鼻子蹭他的脸颊。

Harry绝对选对了宠物。

“她太可爱了！”Teddy从猫咪充满爱意的袭击中说，他的声音也因为兴奋而不受控制地变得更加尖锐了。“她只有三条腿？太可爱了！她太可爱了！我受不了了！”然后他非常严肃地停顿了一下，“Harry，我能讲脏话吗？”

Harry翻翻眼睛笑了一声，但在某些情况下，他只能用脏话来描述自己当下的感受，所以他不会过于他教子的限制这些行为，所以他回答，“如果你非要的话，讲吧。”

这个十一岁的可爱小男孩儿，下嘴唇激动地颤抖着，死死地盯着Harry的眼睛，抱着猫说到，“她是我这辈子见过最他妈（fucking）可爱的东西。”

哇噢，直接从F打头的开始？Harry憋住笑点了点头。这可真是...嗯，Harry没法抱怨，因为这孩子问过他了。再说，这句话也是从他这儿学的。

Teddy靠过来撞进Harry怀里，脑袋砰的一声砸在Harry胸口上。这是在他怀里抱着一只直呼噜的猫咪时，能做出的最接近拥抱的动作了。Teddy把脸埋在Harry的衣服上，瓮声瓮气地说，“谢谢，Harry。你是世界上最好的教父。”

并不是，他并不是世界上最好的教父。即使Harry做得真的很棒，即使他是个健康完整、内心没有腐烂崩坏的人，他也不是。因为Harry知道，世界上最好的教父永远是Sirius，那个越狱也要来救他的人，那个即使自己一无所有但却也给了他一切的人。Sirius也算不上健康完整、内心没有腐烂崩坏，但他还是为Harry做到了一切。

但在Teddy的标准里，Harry已经接近了世界上最好的教父，这对他来说是很大的胜利和进步。

这孩子身上几乎快满溢出来的爱意，填满了Harry破损的心。“好了，伙计。”Harry摸了摸Teddy的头发，Teddy摸了摸自己怀里的猫。“咱们去把最后一样东西买了，然后就能把Fiona带回她的新家啦。”

路上，他一直用一只手臂温柔但却坚定的紧搂着Teddy的肩膀，他听见Teddy嘀嘀咕咕地对Fiona说，“我们会成为好朋友的。我已经爱上你了。”

来到丽痕书店门口，Fiona不情不愿地跳回了她的笼子里。这是今天的最后一站了。

而Harry还没有找到适合送给Malfoy的礼物。

说实话，他不敢正视这件事，他有些害怕面对这件事背后的意义。

当他们努力在狭窄的书架上寻找着Teddy需要的一年级课本时，Fiona一直都在喵喵叫，似乎在提醒着他们自己的存在，叫他们腾出手好好摸摸她。每次她一叫，Teddy就会伸出手指挠挠她的小脸蛋。这场景太可爱了，给Harry增加了很多信心。

Harry已经圆满完成了今天的首要任务。既然他能为Teddy找到一个完美的伙伴在离家时陪伴Teddy，那他也一定能为Draco Malfoy找到一份不是很隆重，但很合理的礼物。

书。一本书。一本书非常不错。

Harry扶正了怀里的那堆教科书，开口道，“再等我一会儿。我还得找个东西。”他在书架之间随意穿梭着，Teddy跟在他身后。Harry检查着书店里每个区域的标志，小说不错，但他不知道Malfoy喜欢哪种类型的。历史书籍？Malfoy对魔法史的了解已经比Harry多了，选择任何历史书籍都会显现出他的无知。

烹饪书。Harry若有所思地在标志前停下了脚步，脸上挂起一个微笑。

可不只是不错了。是非常完美。他想送出一份，体贴但不过分的礼物。一份不会让人觉得意义深重的礼物。一份谨慎的礼物。

只用一小会儿，Harry就选出了一本合适的烹饪书，然后他抱着怀里那堆书去付账了。

好。行了。Teddy已经拥有了去霍格沃茨需要的所有东西了。

所有让他即将离开Harry所需要的东西了 。

Harry试着让自己不要想太多。不是现在。他对自己发誓，他不能在今天崩溃，到目前为止他都做的很棒。他不能在最后关头变得悲伤沮丧，因此毁掉Teddy的一天。

今天是很完美的一天。是Teddy永远都会怀念的一天，一想到这个，Harry心里安慰了不少。尽管他心里充满了各种情绪，但他在教子面前表现得很好。现在，他们该回家享受这一天的下午和夜晚了。Harry开始思考晚饭该吃什么，他真希望自己事先能计划好，这样就能去买点食物了。他们没法突然出现在Tesco里，特别是在Fiona喵喵叫着寻求关注的时候。该死。

没事的。点外卖就行了，或者到家之后再出门去吃。

Harry在破釜酒吧门口招了一辆麻瓜出租车，载他们回到格里莫广场，因为他不确定带着猫使用飞路网是否安全。

回家路上堵车很严重，但Teddy似乎不太在意。在路上，他们跟对方聊着天，逗着Fiona，欣赏窗外的风景。当他们终于回到格里莫广场时，已经过去45分钟了，Harry推开家门踏了进去...

门口的柜子上放着一大份千层面。

Malfoy。他忍不住笑了。他不知道Malfoy是怎么知道的，但既然现在知道Malfoy的行为是无害的了，Harry只是觉得这一切有些奇怪。

也许还有点...

他不确定他是否准备好了承认这一点。

但也许还有点浪漫。

“噢不，”Teddy关上门，打开了Fiona的笼子说道。Fiona好奇地跳了出来，甩着尾巴研究着身边的一切。“又是神秘的恶作剧食物？”

“嗯。”一张便条。“但这次的食物可以吃了。我以及跟他谈过了。”

“太好了！”Teddy打开客厅门对猫招了招手，准备带她参观。“快来Fiona。带你看看你的新家。这个房间是我们看电视的...”

Fiona冷静而好奇地跟在Teddy身后，她用三条腿的行动比Harry猜想的要轻巧不少。当他们离开之后，Harry扯开信封拿出了里面的便条。

没有戏弄。没有嘲讽。更没有那些荒谬的推论

只有几句简单朴素的关心。

_Potter——_

_吃之前先烤45分钟。希望味道还行。我承认，酱汁调得有点儿仓促。_

_好好享用。_

_——DLM_

Harry感觉整个人暖暖的，还有点儿发晕。他脚跟着地高兴地前后晃了晃，盯着那张便条，忍不住露出了微笑。

***

  * 当Draco到达他的办公室时，有个包裹安静地躺在他的办公桌上。



他有些不屑地撇着嘴，挑起眉毛盯着那个包裹看了一会儿。他该把这东西扔掉吗？多半又是那些以为他快因为脑瘤而死的同事们，送来的另一份早日康复礼物。他不需要任何鲜花或者巧克力或者饼干或者早日康复卡片，谢谢了。到底要过多久人们才会淡忘关于脑瘤的事儿？

噢，对了，他至少该先把那个包裹打开看看。

首先，他得做好开启一天工作的准备，从公文包里拿出所需要的文件，将其摆放在办公桌正中央。摆放好他的墨水罐和羽毛笔。给绿植浇水。去休息间给自己泡一杯茶。

当他终于坐在办公桌前时，那个包裹看上去只像是他早晨的例行公事之一。没什么好期待的，赶紧应付完了就可以开始工作了。

包裹用再普通不过的棕色包装纸包裹着，上面放着一个信封。撕开信封，取出里面的便条——

他差点把手里的东西扔出去。

那是Potter写的。

他心跳加速地开始看便条上写的内容。

_Malfoy——_

_给你准备了一份礼物，但可别以为这代表着我开始喜欢你了，或者之类的。说实话，这份礼物挺自私的，我对48页的内容特别感兴趣。_

_谢谢你的千层面。_

_——HP_

他读完便条，就将其放到桌上，呆呆地盯着墙壁看了很久。

Potter送了他一份礼物。

他用弯了弯嘴角，又闭紧了嘴巴，因为他不太确定他那早已抛弃的灿烂笑容，能否再次出现在他的脸上。

双手不安地颤抖着，他伸出手想要拆开那棕色的包裹，试了好几次，还是失败了。

终于，他下定决心抓起包裹，撕开了包装纸。

一本烹饪书。Draco笑了起来。 _神奇饮食烹饪：最具想象力的现代食谱，必能迷倒你的味蕾！_

他翻到48页， _焦糖海盐肉桂卷_ 的标题下面有着一副极其诱人的图片。烤得金灿灿的肉桂卷上涂满了黏糊糊的焦糖酱，上面还点缀着一些山胡桃碎。Draco轻轻笑了一声，咬住嘴唇想到，所以现在Potter是真的要吃他做的食物了？Potter开始对Draco提出要求，要求他满足自己？要求做Potter的私人厨师？

不，不是这样的。

Draco精明地眯了迷眼睛，面带微笑地翻阅着手里的烹饪书。如果Potter愿意的话，他完全可以保持一副含糊其辞的态度，但Draco知道，Potter一定通过那张便条接受到了更多的信息。Draco非常清楚这一点。这份礼物代表的意义比它本身更重要。一份来自Potter的礼物，任何礼物，任何代表着赞同和允许的示意，都是一种加密信息，在告诉Draco， _我很好奇，所以，继续吧。_

这可超出了Draco的预料。他不知道事情最终会发展成什么样，他也不知道自己是否有足够的勇气去思考这一点。

但他知道，在这场媚娃闹剧之中，他和Potter之间的所有东西，都有了变化。

Draco小心地斟酌着用词，拿出一张备忘录，他太清楚自己在别人眼里是什么样了。所以他不想表现得太期待，太真诚，太嘲讽，太急切，或者其他什么的情绪。

_Potter——_

_谢谢你送的烹饪书！你是如何知道我最近对烹饪很有兴趣的？正好，最近烹饪成为了我的业余爱好，所以你这份礼物的时机来得太妙了。_

_我看了第48页，你是想当甜品还是当早餐吃？_

_——DLM_

一小时后，一张跨部门的备忘录飘过Draco隔间的壁板，降落到了他的办公桌上。他打开那张绿色的纸片，字迹一看就是Potter的，上面写道： _都想？_

Draco翻了翻眼睛大笑起来，傍晚他到家之后，做了整整两打焦糖海盐肉桂卷，而这一行为，与他的媚娃直觉没有一丝关系。

****~tbc~** **


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9** **

在接下来的一周里，Harry收到了来自Malfoy的两次食物寄送，以及几张便条。每次收到食物，Harry都会寄回一张表达谢意的便条，那上面通常写着真诚的感谢，有时还会有一些戏谑的玩笑或调侃。

这一点都不奇怪。

好吧，这其实非常奇怪。

但这也挺好的。因为Malfoy犀利、诙谐同时还有点粗鲁的言辞，总是能让Harry大笑出声。

周六早晨，当Harry还半梦半醒地躺在被窝里时，Kreacher送来了一张新收到的便条。

_我好无聊_ ，上面写着Malfoy优雅的笔迹。 _有什么需要的吗？_

Harry笑了。他自己的话，倒是没什么需要的。他不太在乎早餐，也几乎不吃早餐，所以他决定起床去问问Teddy。他把眼镜架到鼻梁上，在试着不被自己的睡裤绊倒的情况下，沿着走廊来到Teddy的卧室门口，敲了敲门。

在Teddy含含糊糊地应了一声之后，Harry走了进去。他的教子顶着一头乱发，睡眼惺忪地望着Harry。Fiona舒舒服服地躺在Teddy胸前，举起小爪子轻轻晃动着。

“早餐有什么特别想吃的吗？”Harry的嗓音有些干涩。

Teddy将信将疑地眨了几次眼睛，环视着四周，似乎在回忆早餐到底是什么，然后他咕哝道，“华夫饼，”然后立刻倒回了枕头里。

他们吃到了一顿华夫饼早餐，Teddy说这是他这辈子吃到过最好吃的华夫饼。Fiona溜上了餐桌，但Harry实在不忍心把她赶下去，所以她开始不停地撒娇乞求食物，并试图偷走一小块培根。（Harry最终还是给了Fiona一块培根。）Harry在与他的教子一起享受这悠闲甜蜜的周六早晨时，一直在思考他是否该邀请Malfoy加入他们。

他之前从未考虑过这个，但这样很奇怪，不是吗？Malfoy给他们做好了早餐，寄过来...然后独自一人呆着，而Harry和Teddy（以及Fiona）却在这儿吃Malfoy为他们做的早餐？这太奇怪了。还有点没礼貌。Harry并不想邀请Draco Malfoy到他家里吃饭...但他也不喜欢当下的情况。这种别扭的感觉一直压在Harry的心头，这甚至让他有些胃痛了，而面前浸满了枫糖浆的华夫饼，则他更加坐立不安。

当Fiona试图从Teddy的盘子里偷走华夫饼失败之后，Teddy把她举起来好让Harry轻轻擦掉沾在她前爪上的枫糖浆时，Harry还在想着那件事。而Fiona立刻扭动着想要摆脱他们，于是Harry开始思考是否该制定一个禁止猫咪上桌的规定，可他很快就放弃了。如果那样做了的话，他成了什么了？一个独裁者？

最终，他还是没有邀请Malfoy，但他可能会在整个上午都保持着那种别扭又令人不舒服的感觉。Harry洗干净餐具并将其打包好，然后拿着羽毛笔和记事本回到了客厅里。Teddy正在和Fiona一起看电视，Harry跟他们一起坐在沙发上，开始给Malfoy写便条。他准备写一张跟以往不同、更加友好的一张便条，为了弥补他因纠结是否该邀请Malfoy一起吃早餐的尴尬和愧疚感。

在打了好几张草稿，删删减减了好几次之后，Harry才写出一张友好程度与关心程度恰到好处的便条。

_Malfoy——_

_谢谢你的早餐。Teddy说这顿华夫饼是他吃过最好吃的_ _~~，我也很同意这一点~~ _ _。我家的猫也想尝尝。_ _~~顺带一提，我们养了一只猫。我跟你提过我们新养了一只猫吗？她叫Fiona，~~ _ _可_ _我没让她吃，但她确实很喜欢早餐的培根。_

_你准备好告诉我这一切到底是为了什么吗？既然现在我不认为你想杀掉我，我也_ _~~很喜欢你寄来的食物~~ _ _不介意你寄来食物，所以我也不想过多抱怨了。但你知道我的——我非常喜欢解开谜团，给我点儿提示？_

_~~你到底是在哪儿学的做饭？~~ _ _你一直这么喜欢做饭吗？我是唯一一个收到你这些奇怪包裹的人吗，还是说你会在大半夜给很多人送咖喱？_

_祝你今天过得愉快。_

_——HP_

Harry重新将其誊写了一边，然后把便条递给Kreacher，让他将便条和餐具一起归还给Malfoy。

几小时之后，猫头鹰带回了一个封着Malfoy家火漆印的信封。这真是过于正式又过于浮夸了，Harry暗笑着打开了信封。

_Potter，_

_我很高兴听说你和你的教子还有你的猫都喜欢这顿早餐，尽管我认为早餐吃华夫饼是个十分乏味的选择。下一次，我会重新解读你的土包子口味，给你做薄煎饼，基本上等同于煎饼，但因为是法式的，所以会更加精致。_

_你养了一只猫？什么时候养的？她会陪着小Teddy去霍格沃茨吗？我希望如此，我可不想看到那只小猫生活在你不公正的独裁统治之下。你没让她吃华夫饼？那你真的非常过分了。明明有那么多华夫饼，你竟然不分享给她。这真悲惨！世界上所有的猫咪都应该团结起来反抗你的暴政！_ **_**自由！平等！博爱！*¹** _ ** _革命万岁！（这是法语中“给你的猫吃点儿华夫饼，混蛋！”的意思）_

**_**自由！平等！博爱！*¹：法国大革命口号。** _ **

_我是最近才开始将烹饪作为一项爱好的，并且我发现我非常乐在其中。你知道我一直很喜欢魔药，而烹饪恰巧跟魔药区别不大。我很喜欢尝试各种新菜谱，喜欢创造出能让人们享受的事物。我的朋友和家养小精灵，Mipsy，一直在教我关于烹饪方面的知识。顺说一句，Mipsy向你问好，她可是你的忠实粉丝。_

_我似乎在你寄来的便条中嗅出了一丝嫉妒？还有一些占有欲？还有一点点缺乏安全感？为什么，Potter？我不知道你竟然这么在乎，你是否是我烹饪作品的唯一对象！好吧，我向你保证，当涉及到烹饪时，你就是我的唯一。噢好吧，我承认，我办过一两场奇怪的晚宴，但那不重要，Potter，那毫无意义，那完全是出于饥饿，为了满足生理需求才举办的，在那过程中我一直都在想着你呢。看吧，没什么好嫉妒的。_

_至于我做这一切的原因...也许今后的某一天里我会告诉你。但绝不是今天！_

_而现在，我仍将是你最迷人且难以捉摸的谜团。_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry读了整整两次，因信里的性暗示而脸红，又因信里的各种调侃而发笑。这次的内容跟Malfoy以往寄来的都不同，Malfoy从来没说过这种话。有些有趣，有些机灵，有些厚脸皮，还有些真诚...

操，Harry陷得太深了，他非常迅速地深陷了进去。他咬着脸颊内侧，决定不回复Malfoy的这封信了。也许他不该理会这个，在事情发展成他不确定自己是否想要的情况之前，他最好反复地将其扼杀在萌芽状态。

但Harry没法控制住自己。Malfoy词句里每一丝挑逗，都像是在挠他痒痒，让他无法将其无视。此外，在糖浆馅饼的那个早晨之后，他们就一直在通过便条，漫不经心地跟对方调情。Harry挺喜欢这样的，他也尽力回报了Malfoy。而现在，Malfoy用充满性暗示的口吻加大了赌注。Harry没法无视这个，他不能让Malfoy赢。

另外，在Harry知道了他是唯一受到Malfoy烹饪方面特殊对待的人之后，让他更加确信了，Malfoy是真的爱上了他。让他确信这是一种可爱，又安全的感情。而且Harry也有点好奇，为什么他没有被邀请去那几场晚宴，然后他突然想起了自己在两周以前，都还在大吼大叫地威胁着Malfoy。

他提笔回信道：

_给我最迷人且难以捉摸的谜团，aka我最烦人最好笑的眼中钉肉中刺，_

_当然，你当然会觉得华夫饼和煎饼是很乏味的选择。如果你给我寄来薄煎饼，为了对你的势利表示抗拒，我应该拒绝的。但我不会。拜托你下次寄薄煎饼来，谢谢。还有，Malfoy，很显然我知道他妈的薄煎饼是什么，不用你解释。_

_感谢你精彩的法语课。我之前从不知道法国的格言竟然有这么古怪，竟然特别点明了猫咪的早餐该吃什么。_

_以及是的，我养了一只猫。她叫Fiona，一只三条腿的粘人精，我们这周才领养她。她会跟Teddy一起去霍格沃茨，我担心他很难适应，所以一只宠物也许会有帮助，虽然有可能是我把我自己的问题套在他身上了。我相信你会很高兴听到，Fiona即将从被我剥夺拥有她自己的_ _华夫饼权利的惨剧之中逃脱了。_

_在此之前，我从未思考过烹饪和魔药的共同之处。有意思。我想这就是我讨厌烹饪和魔药的原因，因为它们都会让我想起对方。让我想想，我到底先接触到哪一个？到底更讨厌哪一个？因为魔药让我讨厌烹饪？还是因为烹饪而讨厌魔药？尽管如此，我仍然很高兴看到你两件事儿都喜欢。你的魔药学一向很好，你的烹饪技术也是如此。_

_Mipsy在教你烹饪？挺好的。最初我以为食物都是她做的，直到她告诉我真相。我见过Mipsy几次，就是那个经常为你递送包裹的，穿着一身好看服装的小精灵，对吗？她可真是个可爱的小精灵女士。她来我家的时候态度还挺霸道的，当我告诉她不想要你的任何东西时，她竟然假装没听见我说话。看来Mipsy和你一样，都是非常不屈不挠的类型。替我向她问好。_

_我承认，是的，我对于我_ _是否是你烹饪作品的唯一对象一事，有些占有欲过强了。但你得知道，我只认同忠于一人的伴侣关系。我也不喜欢跟别人分享食物。所以，很高兴知道你只给我做饭，尽管我从未被你举办的晚宴邀请过，对此，我只是有一点点难过而已。另外，过程中一直都在想着我，真的吗？是生理上的吗？你和别人在一起的时候，也会经常想起我吗？当你在满足生理需求的时候？_

_——H_

好了。毫无疑问，这封信的内容让Harry自己也脸红了。他把信拿给猫头鹰，然后继续他的一天。跟Teddy玩了一会儿高布石游戏之后，他开始理清那让人头疼的账单和需支付的费用，列出需要购买的日用品清单。Harry心不在焉地处理着这些事儿，不安地思考着他是否能再次收到Malfoy的回信。

傍晚，Kreacher带来了另一封信，以及一个盘子，里面装着一个Harry从未见过的奇怪华夫饼。颜色很淡，黏黏糊糊地结成块状，闻起来还有些鱼腥味，让人毫无食欲。

正当Harry望着那盘恶心的食物时，Fiona昂着脑袋从走廊那头小跑过来，嗅了嗅盘子里的东西，喵喵大叫起来。“Kreacher，这是什么东西？”

“Malfoy家的小精灵送来的一份包裹，先生。”

“呃，好。”Harry接过了那个盘子以及一同送来的信，无视了站起来扒拉着他膝盖的Fiona。“谢谢。”

他打开了信封：

_Potter，_

_不许笑。_

_但我给猫咪Fiona做了一份华夫饼。_

Harry大笑起来，笑了很久。他摇摇头，凑近观察着那盘毫无卖相且黏黏糊糊的食物，而Fiona已经迫不及待地想要爬到Harry腿上了。他把那盘食物放在了地板上，Fiona欢快地喵了一声冲过去，边吃边发出满足的呼噜声。

_我花了好长时间才把菜谱调整到对猫咪无害，以及如何才能将其做成华夫饼的形状，并且不让鱼肉全部粘在平底锅里。尽管非常恶心，但我还是在此为您呈上金枪鱼华夫饼。_

_请千万不要认为我是在对你好。我只是有一种无法控制住的需求，尽可能要胜过你，超越你。当Fiona因你的拒绝而痛苦时，我发现这是一个赢得她芳心的好机会，所以我抓住了这个机会。你还提到了她只有三条腿的事儿，这实在是太可爱了，这让我无法抗拒她。我真心希望，比起你，Fiona会更喜欢我。_

_我还希望她能好好适应在霍格沃茨的生活。我敢肯定你的教子一定会没事儿的，很多孩子都比较难适应一年级过渡期，但这是很常见的情况，我以前就是。养只猫是个好主意，我相信他们一定能照顾好对方的。_

_如果要问我的话（你确实问了），我猜你厌恶烹饪是源于你心底对魔药的厌恶。你在年幼时期就开始上魔药课了，而在魔药课上那些不好的经历，很容易就能影响到其他类似的事儿。除非你在很小的时候，去霍格沃茨之前，就有过很多次烹饪的经验？_

_啊，说到Mipsy。原来她每次送东西的时候态度都很蛮横吗？这太让我欣慰了。她是个非常有个性的小精灵，Mipsy，也是我的一位十分忠诚的朋友。她吼你了吗？也许我该因此给她加薪。是的，她就是那位_ _穿着一身好看服装可爱女士。我会向她转达你的问候的，还有你对她服装的称赞。她的女儿是一位服装设计师，在对角巷开了一家_ _精灵时装店，Mipsy为她的女儿感到骄傲自豪。_

_为什么Potter，我完全没有想到，你竟然想参加我举办的晚宴。下次，你将会是第一个收到邀请函的人。我必须得承认，和其他人一起用餐的时候，我并不太常想到你，因为这不是一种具有规律性的行为。但在我独自一人关注自己生理需求的时候，确实会想到你—当然，是在我饥饿的时候。当我在吸着一根香蕉沐浴时，当我带着一根坚硬的小胡瓜上床睡觉时，我都会想到你，想知道你是否也饿了。_

_你的，_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. 我实在没法保持面无表情写下最后那几句话，抱歉。_

Harry突然有些手足无措，他猛地咳嗽了起来，差点被自己的舌根噎住。他羞愧又尴尬地红了脸，转头瞄了一眼走廊，确保Teddy不在这儿附近。但事实上，他并不需要对他的教子解释他为什么脸红。

更别提他脸红的原因是Malfoy信里那古怪的、暗指Harry的阴茎的性暗示了。Draco Malfoy全身赤裸地躺在床上，用一根小胡瓜操他自己的画面，可能是Harry有过的最不正常的勃起理由，但Harry的半硬的阴茎还是十分有精神地抵住了他的牛仔裤拉链。

行。好吧。所以他现在因为想到Malfoy而半硬了。他还跟Malfoy传了一整天的调情信件。这挺没什么，这挺好的。

不是吗？

Harry仍然不太确定，但每一封信都让他露出发自内心快乐的笑容，让他感觉自己很有活力。每一句挑逗、调侃和包裹着辱骂外壳的赞赏，都让他想要大笑。Malfoy用怪异的方式突然闯进了Harry的生活里，跟他建立起了真实的联系，让他恼怒，让他兴奋，这是很多人都无法做到的。Harry喜欢跟Malfoy聊天。他也喜欢跟他调情。

Harry的双手捏紧了那封信。

Malfoy爱他。Harry差点就确信了。Malfoy做这一切的原因都是因为他爱Harry，想要得到Harry的注意。他现在已经成功了，而Harry并不介意这个。

但如果Harry打算更近一步的话，他必须得保证随之而来的后果，确实是他想要的才行。可这样不公平，Harry这样引导着Malfoy，让他以为他们之间能发展出更多的东西，而Harry却只是出于冲动和好玩而回应着Malfoy的调情。

Harry坐在楼梯最后一层的台阶上，坚硬的楼梯扶手硌在他的背上，他开始思考了。

他回想着过去的Malfoy曾是个怎样的人，回想着他们在学校时和战争时发生的事儿。

他回想着那些寄来的食物在一开始是让他多么愤怒，以及Malfoy总是能知道他什么时候需要什么东西，这总是让他感觉被侵犯了隐私，但同时又感觉很神秘。

是的。他回想着这一切。

但他想起了在那难过的一天，Malfoy带来的糖浆馅饼，还有他没吃晚餐回家时，桌上热腾腾饭菜。他想起了那些体贴而友好的表示，那包含着‘我爱你’的茶叶和巧克力蛋糕。他想起了那让他大笑的缺德玩笑，他本来以为自己不会笑的。他想起了那头淡金色的头发，和那双一锁定在自己身上就会迸发出无限活力与能量的灰色双眼。

他搞明白了。

很多年前的Malfoy，是那个在战争中加入了错误的一方，自私又刻薄的Malfoy。

而如今的Malfoy，却是那种会在他在乎和喜欢的对象遇到困难时，制定一个周密的长期计划来帮助那个对象的人。他是那种会给孩子做蛋糕、给猫做鱼肉华夫饼的人。他是那种能关心别人，为别人付出，但却不求任何回报的人。他是那种体贴，乐于助人，聪明风趣，同时还很善良的人。

他是那种Harry也许——也许——会爱上的人。

Harry深深地吸了一口气，低头盯着他踩在硬木地板上光裸的脚趾。

好吧。

他决定赌一把。

老天，这是不是有点儿太疯狂了？这是很疯狂，Harry的胃里因紧张和焦虑而翻江倒海。

但他还是决定要这么做。

此刻的Harry仍然不确定他到底想要什么，他是否准备好了，或者他能给予什么。但他确定他想要得到一份爱情，于是他决定跟Malfoy试一试。

解决了这些问题之后，果断的决策力颤颤巍巍但却十分勇敢地在他心中挥动起了翅膀，于是Harry开始回信。

_Malfoy，_

_我很抱歉我打乱了顺序，但我必须得先回应你信中最后的那几句话。_

_Malfoy。你是个成年人了。我不敢相信我还要告诉你这些。但拜托，请不要在洗澡的时候把香蕉插进喉咙深处。香蕉太软了，并不适合用来口交。而且还是在洗澡的时候，Malfoy？认真的吗？热水会让香蕉变得更软更黏，你也许会有危险。危险，Malfoy！想想看，万一你在喷出热水的花洒下面吸一根香蕉时，香蕉在你的喉咙里碎开了呢？你会被噎住，Malfoy。你会被一根湿乎乎的软香蕉噎死，而周围没有人能救你。这将是一种极度愚蠢且丢脸的死法。尽管我承认你在沐浴时吸香蕉这件事，非常古怪地令人性奋，但我不能再昧着良心允许你继续这样做了，特别是以我的名义。下一次你洗澡时想要想着我满足你的生理需求的话，请用手握住你的阴茎，给自己来个手活，像一个普通人一样。别用香蕉了，谢谢。_

_另外，你的小胡瓜冒险，我看没什么问题，请继续。_

_感谢你寄来的恶心鱼肉华夫饼，Fiona非常喜欢，混蛋。你企图夺走我的猫芳心的计划只有一个缺陷：也许烹饪的是你，但我才是给她喂食的哪一个。所以在她的猫咪小脑瓜里，我是个给她鱼肉华夫饼的大善人。哈哈！_

_以及，谢谢你说的关于Teddy的那些话。我很担心他。在去霍格沃茨上学这一点，他跟我不一样，而我只是想尽可能地带给他最好的体验。_

_至于讨厌烹饪和魔药这事儿，事实上，我更先接触到烹饪。但我还小的时候，我就习惯了在我姨夫姨母家做饭了。我非常讨厌这事儿。但两者之间并没有什么联系，我讨厌魔药只是单纯的因为讨厌。_

_真的吗？Mipsy的女儿在对角巷开了一家精灵时装店？我之前见过那家店，挺酷的。也许我该进去打个招呼，然后给Kreacher买点儿新衣服。_

_你的，_

_H_

在接下来的一周里，他们不断地跟对方开着玩笑和调着情，偶尔还会分享一些情感上的脆弱之处。

周日早晨，Harry又想给Malfoy买礼物了。这些信是他们之间正在发展着某种东西的证据，某种有着无限可能的东西。所以，Harry有很多事儿需要去做。Malfoy已经给他做过很多次饭，寄过很多次体贴的礼物了，Harry想要回礼感谢他。但具体该如何做呢？他不知道Malfoy是否想要他的回礼，是否会感激他的回礼。他也不知道Malfoy需要什么。

那天下午，Harry和Teddy去对角巷逛了一会儿，时间正好足够让他因多管闲事的路人和想不出最佳礼物的选择而沮丧。周末人太多了，很多家庭都来这儿购买学习用品。这也是Harry为什么把他们购买学习用品的日子安排在工作日的原因，为了避开那群会停下脚步盯着他们看，挤来挤去找他要签名的人。

糟透了。尽管Teddy也在努力地帮Harry挑选礼物，但他们一直没有合适的选择。

Harry说到做到，他真的去了精灵时装店，那家店就在主街旁。走进了店内，一排排长裤和裙子，一堆堆帽子以及装满饰品的货架出现在了他们眼前。衣物饰品的尺寸都很小，但花色却大胆鲜艳。当Harry发现了那一整面墙的袜子时，不禁露出一个伤感的微笑，他想到了Dobby，Dobby肯定会很喜欢这家店。对于很长时间都被禁止穿这些好看衣服的小精灵来说，这该多有趣多令人快乐啊。

“Harry Potter先生。”柜台后走出了一位女性小精灵。她看上去十分时尚，脸上画着色彩鲜艳的妆面，长长的耳朵上戴着许多银色的小耳环，身穿着一件天蓝色的夏季紧身裙。“欢迎光临。我是Twinkle，这家店的老板和服装设计师。有什么能为您效劳的吗？”

“事实上，我只是来逛逛。”Harry伸出一只手，跟Twinkle握了握手，Teddy也是。“我是Draco Malfoy的朋友，我认识你妈妈，Mipsy。所以我想来打个招呼，也许顺便给我的家养小精灵买个礼物。”

“噢！Malfoy主人给了这家店很大帮助。Malfoy主人的朋友就是Twinkle的朋友。”她指了指店内。“请随便看看，不用客气。”

Harry点点头，Twinkle对Malfoy的热情与支持让他很感兴趣。“他给了很大帮助？怎么说？”

“有了Malfoy主人的投资，Mipsy才能在对角巷开店。”

Harry眨眨眼，瞥了她一眼，“真的吗？”

于是Twinkle向他讲述了小精灵们想要申请商业贷款是多么的困难，已经她被银行拒绝之后，Malfoy是如何给了她足够的投资让她开店的。Harry不确定这件事为什么会让他惊讶，但他确实很惊讶，他知道Malfoy已经改变了很多，但...

Harry的内心深处，还有些担心Malfoy还有点儿他那些老旧迂腐的偏见。如果他真的是那样，那么Harry不可能跟他发展出任何关系。但Twinkle告诉Harry的这件事，告诉Harry他通过投资一位小精灵的商店来促进精灵平等...

Malfoy真的变了。Harry感觉自己心里的另一道高墙、另一道犹豫的屏障因此崩塌了。

该死，他真的打算这么做了，对吗？他真的打算爱上那个混蛋了。

他和Teddy给Kreacher挑选了一个格呢领结作为礼物，然后就回家了，但却没有挑选到适合Malfoy的礼物。关于给Malfoy的礼物，Harry需要寻求一位专家的帮助。

***

周二下午，当Lavender走进她的办公室时，距离Harry给她寄去那张请她顺路去一趟Harry办公室的备忘录，已经过去半个小时了，这半个小时里Harry都坐立难安，然后逐渐开始相信Lavender不会来了。

“嗨，Harry，”目光里充满质疑和防备的Lavender走进了Harry的办公室。她的漂亮脸蛋上挂着一道狼人伤疤，脚踩着一双闪闪发光的高跟鞋，让她看起来既专业又吓人。她很好看，身上还有着一股在霍格沃茨时完全不同的气质和毅力。“什么事？”

“嗨Lavender。请进，请把门带上。”Harry说，“我想跟你谈谈Draco。”

她眯起眼睛，有些愤怒地鼓了鼓鼻孔，双臂交叉在胸前瞪着Harry。“Draco怎么了？”

“我需要你的帮助。”周一，Harry一整天都在四处调查打听Malfoy最近最常跟谁待在一起。Malfoy过去的那些斯莱特林小团体大部分人都不在英国，而Harry很快就发现，Malfoy早就不跟那些人联系了。似乎没有人了解Malfoy的社交生活，也没人知道他一般都跟谁在一起。终于，通过大量的询问，Harry终于从Cho那儿听说Padma和Parvati在几周前参加过Draco举办的晚宴。然后Parvati亲口证实了，她们确实去了，并且那是一场非常愉快的晚宴，但其实是Malfoy的同事，Lavender Brown邀请她们的...显然，她是Malfoy的朋友。一个保护欲非常强烈，脸上的疤也非常吓人的朋友。Harry投降似的举起双手，向她保证道，“是礼物。我想送他一份礼物，但我不知道该送什么。我猜你也许能帮忙提供点儿内部情报？”

“噢！”Lavender脸上的敌意迅速消失了，她迈着轻快的步伐走向，蜜棕色的发卷随着她的动作跃动着，她抽出一把椅子坐在Harry的办公桌面前。“噢，那太好了了！他会很高兴的！没问题，我当然能帮忙！”

他们花了几分钟讨论Draco喜欢什么，以及对什么感兴趣，或者他想收到什么。但Lavender把Harry的提议都否决了。“说真的，Harry，他有钱得很，无论买什么可能都没法给他留下深刻印象。你不如做点儿什么能让打动他或者让他感动的事。”

Harry叹了口气。“是啊，我也那样想过，但我不知道他需要什么。他总是能知道我需要什么，然后为我做一些很体贴的事儿，我真的不知道该如何回报他。”

“他需要什么？”Lavender耸耸肩移开目光，语气犹豫又生硬地开口道，“朋友。”

“真的？”这证实了Harry的怀疑，在经过昨天漫长的打听后，发现Malfoy没有朋友这一事让Harry感觉很难过，同时又让Harry充满了保护欲。“我其实猜到了。昨天打听他有哪些朋友时，你是唯一一个被提到的。”

“对，他真的没有什么朋友，也完全没有社交生活。我试过把他拉出舒适区，因为他是个很棒的家伙！我很喜欢他。但他很害怕，我猜。他还认为所有人都恨他，因为他小时候做的那些事儿恨他。”她翻个白眼补充道，“嗯，有些人确实是这样的。有些人看不见他的变化。”

Harry点点头，一边思考一边说，“他受到不公正待遇了吗？人们对他敌意很大？”

Lavender摇摇头。“这倒没有。不过在朝你泼汤之后，确实不太好，但很快就没事儿了。”

那碗汤。那碗该死的汤将会烦他一辈子。“你知道那是为什么吗？他为什么要那样做？”

Lavender立刻挂上一幅完美的无辜表情，耸耸肩低下头摆弄她涂了指甲油的手指。

Harry翻了翻眼睛。

“他是怎么跟你说的？”

“他说那是一场意外。”

“噢。”Lavender歪着头想了想。“事实上，这就是真相。这就是一场意外。我相信，当他准备好了的时候，他会告诉你的。”

Harry从她从容不迫到有些刻意的语气里推论出了，事情远不止这么简单。

向她道完谢送走她之后，他又花了一些时间思考自己能为Draco做些什么。Harry自己的生活中，最缺少的是自我关心，时间和精力。而对Draco来说，食物是表达他关心的最好方式，同时还能满足Harry的需求。Lavender说Draco的生活中最缺朋友，社交生活和公众对他的尊重。那么，Harry能做些什么呢，在表达对Draco关心的同时，还能满足他的需求？

Harry双手撑在桌上，下巴搁在交叠的双手下，盯着墙上的相框沉思着。他是Harry Potter。不管喜欢与否，他确实对公众舆论有非常大的影响力。于是一个想法像是一块块拼图一样，逐渐在他脑海里成型了。

他跟媒体的人早就没联系了，甚至还为此树敌无数，但，去他妈的预言家日报。所有人都知道，预言家日报是个老旧又保守，比起新闻诚信他们显然更在乎是否赚钱。任何观念进步的左倾的年轻人，都只看唱唱反调。唱唱反调一直倡导进步的新观念，它充满包容性，立场公平正直无偏见，以深入但却有趣的方式报导调查了大多数人想不到的话题。

Harry不仅熟识唱唱反调的主编，还想出了一个主编非常愿意撰写的故事。

***

一大早，Mipsy就兴奋地尖叫着冲进Draco的房间，直接把他吓醒了。“小Draco看了今早唱唱反调上的那篇报道了吗？”

“什——啊？什么？”眼前模模糊糊的，他坐起身揉了揉脸，心脏因刚刚的惊吓而跳个不停。“你在说什么？”

“Twinkle的店上报纸了！”Mipsy挥动着手里的报纸，欢快地转着圈跳起了舞。“头版上就是她的照片！看！”

她蹦蹦跳跳地走过来，跳起来坐到Draco的床边。报纸对她来说太大了，几乎快把她整个身子都遮住了，但她还是自豪地将其举到Draco面前，指了指。“这里！看！”

报纸的头条版块上，出现了Mipsy和Dimple的女儿，Draco的商业合作伙伴，微笑着的Twinkle。她高兴地站在她那货物色彩鲜艳、光线明亮的商店里，看起来时髦又优雅。Draco被Mipsy的兴奋感染了，他大笑道，“Mipsy，太棒了！她从来没有得到过媒体应有的关注，说真的，她早该上报纸了。报道怎么样？”

“非常积极正面！这一定会给Twinkle带来很多生意的。给，你看看！”

Draco用力眨了眨眼睛，让自己的眼睛聚焦。该死，他已经上年纪了，但他也绝对不会给自己买一副看书看报时用的眼镜。他看了看标题： _小精灵企业家掀起商业与时尚的革新浪潮。_ 这篇报道是Luna Lovegood写的。这是个好兆头。Lovegood是报纸主编，会撰写一些深入调查的报道。她在报刊出版界很有声誉，还将业界的整体水准上升到了一个新高度。人们很信任她笔下的文章。

这确实是一篇好文章！报道的内容对Twinkle非常有利，谈到了她的系列服装与商业灵感，也从更广泛的角度谈到了一个自由的小精灵创业是有多么困难。Twinkle用几句简短的话语点出了她的企业家创业诀窍，Draco笑眯眯地阅读着这些话语，同时在心里对支持Twinkle创业的Mipsy和Dimple又多了几分敬意。

当他在报纸上看见自己的名字时，他的心脏突然漏跳了一拍。“ _当银行拒绝了Twinkle为创业所申请的商业贷款时，一位独立的投资者出现了，Draco Malfoy。‘Malfoy主人在我被所有人拒绝的时候，为我的店投资了，’Twinkle说。‘他跟他的父亲不一样，他是小精灵们真心的朋友。’_ ”

Draco震惊地张大了嘴巴。这不可能。他不敢相信。

但白纸黑字的报纸就摆在他面前，他的名字就头条版块上印着呢，上半版版面也有他的名字。

这对他来说是好是坏？对Twinkle来说呢？是否能帮到她呢？

这篇报道充满了支持和赞扬的意味，Draco认为这对Twinkle的生意应该不会有什么坏处。他们很少提及Draco名字是有原因的，因为很多人一听到跟Draco Malfoy有关的东西，就会立刻回避。但这篇报道只是小小的提了一下他的名字，而且是在一篇内容很正面的报道里，所以Draco认为这不会让Twinkle丢失任何客户。

那么，人们又会对他有什么看法呢？会有人关心在乎吗？大概没有，如果他们在乎，也是因为...

也许会有点帮助，这篇报道恰到好处地将他的形象塑造得很良好，也并没有将重点放在他身上，本来也不该，因为这是Twinkle的成功与故事。一笔带过地提及了他的名字，就像是文章的旁白注解似的，这不会被人们误解为一种拼命想要收买人心的手段。Draco越想越觉得这对他的声誉有很大好处。这不是他做的，他跟这篇报道没有任何关系，他也不是为了自己的声誉才给Twinkle的生意投资。他跟唱唱反调也绝对没有任何关系——

噢，该死的。他确实跟唱唱反调没有任何关系，但Harry有。Harry，那个对他的好感以Draco做梦也想象不到的速度迅速提升的人。Harry，那个跟Draco寄信聊天调情了一整周的人。Harry，那个正好在Draco的信中得知了Mipsy的女儿开了一家服装店的人。时机巧合到有些诡异了。

他的呼吸急促起来，心里洋溢着一种奇妙而美好的感情，这件事是Harry为他做的。

“太棒了，Mipsy，”Draco说，他沙哑的声音里带着好几种不同类型的骄傲和幸福。

但Mipsy激动地离开，跑去给Narcissa看这张报纸时，Draco从床上起身，穿上衣服准备去上班了。在去魔法部的路上，他又买了几份唱唱反调。

“你好，Draco！”有个女巫在中庭对Draco打了个招呼，Draco也对她挥了挥手，他感觉十分奇怪，于是停下了脚步。但当他回过头望着那个女巫时，却发现她的眼神十分清澈。感谢梅林，还好不是因为他的媚娃魅力在作祟。

在去税务海关总署的路上，又有三个人停下来跟他打招呼。

还有更多礼貌的点头示意以及问好。

没人拦他的路或者瞪他。没人盯着他的左臂看。没人在他身后窃窃私语。也没人盯着眼前的地板假装Draco不存在。

所有人都把他当成一个正常普通的人来对待，甚至还带着一丝丝友好。

电梯里，威森加摩的一位老成员朝他点点头，“早上好，Malfoy。几楼？”

Draco吓了一跳之后回答了他。太奇怪了，这可跟平常其他人与他互动的方式完全不一样。他知道这是为什么。

到达税务海关总署的楼层后，Draco有些绷不住了，脸上挂着小小的微笑走出了电梯。

“早上好，Margery！”他经过大厅时说。

“你好，Draco！”她愉快地回应道，“早晨报纸上那篇报道真不错，亲爱的！”

Draco的桌上放着一个包裹，以及几封信。他的心脏再次漏跳了一拍，因为他以为那是Potter寄来的，但上面的笔迹并不属于Potter。他再次开始了工作前的日常准备，给绿植浇水，坐在椅子上查看他的信件。

那些信件全是家养小精灵寄来的。 _我看到报道了。感谢您为小精灵商业投资。我们需要更多像你这样的巫师..._ 几乎都是这种类型的信，充满善意，给了Draco远远超出他应得范围的赞扬，但却使他振奋。接下来是那个包裹，一个厚厚的文件夹。他翻开文件夹，里面滑出了一大叠纸，上面写着， _亲爱的Malfoy先生，Figgy读到了唱唱反调上关于Twinkle的精灵时装店的报道，里面提到了您是她的投资者。Figgy这些年一直在向古灵阁申请商业贷款，从未成功过，也遭受了很多歧视。随函附上一份完善的商业企划书，像您极有远见，且愿意投资精灵企业的巫师也许会感兴趣。_ 剩下的纸张都是商业企划书了。这是件好事儿，Draco很欣赏小精灵的创业精神和主动寻求投资线索的行为，可他并不是一个投资家。他给Twinkle创业资金是因为她是一位亲近的家族朋友，而且她非常有商业头脑。但Draco真的无意投资其他商业，无论是不是小精灵的经营的。

但至少他该看看这份企划书。Draco越看越为了这个小精灵而感到愤怒，这是一份非常完善的商业企划书！是经过了充分的市场分析和调查的。Figgy想要制作一条小精灵专用的扫帚和飞行装备生产线，然后在魁地奇扫帚商店里分销。这是个非常可靠的概念计划，古灵阁竟然拒绝投资？认真的吗？这一定会成功的！这个小精灵能垄断市场，完全没有任何竞争对手，他绝对能赚个盆丰钵满的。

去他的古灵阁，让那群歧视人的混蛋下地狱去吧！Draco草草写下了一张便条，说自己对于能成为Figgy合作伙伴一事感到受宠若惊，并且非常愿意对这项商业投资，想知道什么时候能跟Figgy见上一面详谈。噢，该死，难道Draco以后为所有带着不错企划书来找他的小精灵投资吗？可恶的Potter，都怪他。

接着，他又给Twinkle写了一封信，祝贺她登上了报纸。做完这些之后，他卷起一份唱唱反调报纸，在上面贴了一张便条， _你跟这事儿有关吗？_ 然后将其寄了出去。

半小时后，当Draco正埋头逐行核对记录时，一张绿色的备忘录飘进了他的小隔间。是Potter： _完全不知道你在说什么。今天跟我一起吃午餐？_

Draco差点捏断手里的羽毛笔，他匆匆地回复道： _好。_

***

吃完午餐后，Draco像是脚下踩着棉花糖一样，脚步漂浮地走出了餐厅，他一脸梦幻迷醉，Lavender不得不拽着他的胳膊，以免他撞在墙上。

“梅林啊，你真是花痴，Draco，”她低声咕哝着，Draco没有回嘴，因为她说的是事实。他就是世界上最大的花痴，但他不在乎。

因为他刚刚跟Harry Potter一起吃午餐了。跟Harry Potter和他所有的同事一起，在魔法部的餐厅里。一开始Draco紧张得不得了，但事情比他希望的还要顺利。他们聊天说笑，度过一段很不错的时光。大家对唱唱反调上那篇报道反响很好，而Harry最终，非常不情愿地承认了，他给Lovegood的那篇报道提供了素材。当Draco终于确认了是Harry做了这件事，用他自己的影响力为Draco的世界带来了一些善意时，Draco感动得有些受不了了。而且Harry又碰了他一次！不是用拳头揍他的脸！当Lavender夸张地告诉大家Draco是个非常热情的主人，上次的晚宴她过得非常非常愉快时，Harry靠近Draco，手掌有意无意地拂他的大腿，低声道，“下次你最好把我给邀请上。”

午餐结束后，傲罗们整理好装备准备回去继续巡逻，Harry递给了Draco一个棕色的小包裹，“一看到这个就想起你了。回头见，Malfoy。”

“他给了你什么？”踏出电梯走向海关事务总署时，Lavender问，“礼物，还记得吗？你现在要打开吗？”

“噢！”Draco突然回过神，因自己竟然又收到了一份礼物而震惊，更别说中午那顿让他脑子迷糊又迟钝的午餐了。“对。”

他一边走一边拆开了包裹，拿出一个马克杯，杯身上一只紫色的卡通龙正在朝他露出蠢蠢的微笑。它戴着一副眼镜，前爪像是握着一把剑似的，握住一只羽毛笔。龙的上方和下方用黑色的粗体写着， _税务之龙_ 。（TAX DRAGON）

Draco控制不住从他嘴里溜出来的傻笑声。“看，这是我！太甜蜜了不是吗？他看到这个就想起我了。”

Lavender怀疑地眯了迷眼睛，从他手里一把夺过杯子。“狗屁，看见这个就想起你？Draco！这地球上怎么可能有人卖写着 _税务之龙_ 的杯子？这未免也太具体了吧，不可能。”她坏笑着把杯子还给Draco。“这是他专门去定制的，我敢打赌，赌啥都行。”

Draco突然停下了脚步，站在他们的办公室门外。他保持着傻笑，目瞪口呆地盯着那份礼物。“老天啊，你说得对。没人会卖这种东西的！太蠢了！这一定是他定制的！”

Lavender大笑起来，她那头小瀑布般迷人可爱的卷发也随着她的动作晃动起来，她摇摇头认真地望着Draco。“不敢相信你竟然做到了。虽然不知道你具体怎么做的，但你真的做到了。”

“什么？”

她双臂交叉在胸前，上下打量着Draco。“不知为何，你以那世界上最诡异的求爱方式，让Harry Potter疯狂地爱上了你。”

他有些不安，结结巴巴地想要作出回应。“呃...这有点自以为是了。我也不清楚，我们没法假设任何事儿。这只是友情。他应该只是想跟我做朋友。而且说真的，做朋友也是个很大的进步不是吗！我很愿意跟他朋友！我——”

当Lavender只是满脸怀疑，一言不发地盯着他，眉毛越扬越高，几乎快从她额头上飞走时，Draco终于停了下来。

Draco心里涌上一股隐秘又微小的幸福感，他咬着下唇低声道，“他也许真的爱上我了。”

****~tbc~** **


End file.
